Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: An Alt. Universe Loud Heroes fanfic set years from the future. Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon. Loud Heroes belong to Epic-wrecker (Smoking wrecker) and zachlor16. I own nothing but the plot. Thanks to special help like Ben10Man.
1. Chapter 0

"Now it is clear that the only way to achieve peace is to add fear in the hearts of men. Without it, pride builds up and become ignorance of one's evil. I will smite those who worship evil's might."

-Unknown

Prologus

Years have passed since the fall of Andrew Tetherby and the Battle against Jax came to pass. A great damage had caused Royal Woods to proclaim that metahuman activities be illegal. Peace is now achieved and crime is at its minimum. Of course, that what should have been until...

Cuts to Royal Woods Mall

"Breaking News, Terrorist attacks Royal Woods Mall. Costumers are now held hostage by several armed men. The situation is dire according to authorities." Said by a newsreporter.

Meanwhile in the Mall

"Please stop, he's just a child." Said by a familiar orange haired woman

A thug replied: "This your child? You should discipline him not to mess with us!" as he grab the woman by the hair.

"LET HER GO! LET MY MOM GO!" Said the boy with pale complexion and dirty white hair. He tried a few punches but failed.

"Shut up, twerp! I'll teach your mom a lesson then it's your turn!" As the thug points the gun to the boy, the mother hugged the boy to shield him from the shot.

*BANG!* Heard echoing the facilities of the mall as the other civilians watch in horror the death of a mother as the son watched closely.

Minutes before

A lone white-haired adult man was just at the Market section of the mall, buying ingredients for the next meal when...

"HANDS UP, OR I'LL SHOOT!" Thugs came close to him. As he was cornered but glad that no civilians are watching him, he slowly reached his arms up. But to the thug's surprise , he fought back. Knowing martial arts, the white-haired man attack (with slightly heated hands) to render his opponents unconscious.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there. I'll keep this short though. Name's Lincoln and as of right now, the mall is probably in a hostage situation and I should go see my son and wife." As he finished, a loud Bang roared. Knowing that is gunfire, he hurried to the clothing section to see only his son horrified and his wife, dead in a pool of blood.

"No, no...NO, NO, NO, No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PAIGE!" He shouted as he goes full flame.

"DAD!" as the son shouted with the thug beside him: "OH CRAP, HE'S A META!"

The thug tried to shoot but his weaponry melted before a single bullet fly out. Lincoln rushed and pummeled the thug relentlessly until he fainted. Other terrorist came along the leader, they aimed. Lincoln could only stare without a hint of kindness in his eyes: grieving, wrath, hate and pain is all that is shown.

As the criminals fire, a wall of thick flames surround Lincoln, protecting him and his son from incoming shots. As the rapid succession of bullets ran out. Lincoln, using all his power attack all the thugs without hesitation. With all of the criminals apprehended, Lincoln, grabs all henchmen together...And burn them to the ground. Slowly, Painfully.

The leader at the hands of the meta cried:"Please, Mercy. Mercy." Pleading while hearing his men cry in pain, he struggle to escape from the pyromaniac's hand.

Lincoln could only reply in his rage: "MERCY? DID YOU GIVE ME MERCY WHEN YOUR MEN KILLED MY WIFE? DID YOU GIVE MY SON MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED HIS MOTHER? YOU ASKED FOR MERCY? SORRY TO SAY THIS, I'M ALL OUT OF MERCY!"

From that all you could hear is the sound of tearing flesh, a heartbeat crushed and a roaring scorch.

Days gone by, all Lincoln could remember is the Vikings funeral held, the tragedy fell to him, and a voice keep saying: Fear is all they'll ever learn.

With his determination to prevent anymore of his love ones dying, or hurt by verminous villains. He is now dead set on a regime. Luckily, the fall of Andrew Tetherby left the seat of power void and ready to be filled. At first he gained influence by being Lincoln Loud, then campaign that assured victory made him mayor. He declared that all metahuman acts are now commonplace and will not be punishable by law. Then comes the regime, to gain absolute power. Criminal acts are dealt in absolutes, punishable by torture if not death. Fear reigned and although the remaining L-Crew fought to set things right, they failed on different reasons.

Flashbacks

Lori:

"Ronnie, Boo-boo Bear, how could you?" said by a blond speedster. "Why join him? This isn't right anymore."

As the clash of 3 heroes continues, the Siblings replied with:" I loved your brother, Lori. You should know as his wife, I'd join him. I can't put him in another grief."

"He's your brother, babe. As your husband, you should support me as to him." Armor replied.

Leni:

"Linky, I love you. You're my brother afterall. Of course, I'll join you."

Luna:

"Stay here Sun, Moon's got a bro to scold."

Luan:

"This isn't a prank, is it. *choking* OK, win. I give, I give."

Lynn Jr.:

"You're just a Stinkin, you think you could win?"

"Dang it, you know I can't hurt you. But this has gone far enough. *screams in pain* Alright, you win! Please, no more. I admit I lose."

Lucy:

"Big brother, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean, I'm right? The world is a dark place to live in. We need to understand that things happened for a reason. I can't fight you, you're my brother afterall. I'll join you in this little crusade of yours."

Lana and Lola:

"Linky, please don't hurt us. We promise, we'll be there for you, OK."

Lisa and Lily:

"Big brother, why are you becoming a meanie."

"Brother unit, I'll assist you under a condition. You'll keep from harming my students and my school stays secured."

Flashbacks end

The "Order of the Phoenix" is a complete success. Thanks to the effort of Brothers Eye: Clyde McBride, criminal acts are greatly suppressed. Peace and paradise is at hand. Order amassed a following. Love, greatly developed.

"And the end of it all, father and I lived happily. At the end of his term, we left at plane sight. Peace continued until eventually a new threat arises." Said a white-haired boy with dark suit and spear at hand.

"Logan, aren't you supposed to meditate with me today. Come, Uriel is waiting." said a man in full blaze with a flame construct behind him appearing like a high-class angel.

"Coming, father. I'll just finish this diary." as Logan finished writing, he stands in front of a temple of gold and bright light. At the temple's gate shows a sign saying: "Scala ad Caelum".

"You think I'm ready, dad?"

"You passed the sanctums from India, Egypt even until Greece. I know you are ready."

Prologus FIN.


	2. Chapter 1

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 1 (Savitara the Angel of Motion)

Lincoln as narrator: "It has been years since her passing. I still struggle to let go. I'm here at Scala ad Caelum with both Logan and Master Uriel, training and learning. I let Brother's Eye took over my position. I may not be a despot, but I stand for justice."

"It's clear that good and evil are not absolutes, that one is determined by power and standing. What can be distinguished however are law and justice. The old law forbids me to use power but justice demands me to take action. Killing the irredeemable ones was a dirty yet justifiable move I made. Still, I miss the old me. The Tennysons even made a sanctuary for alienkind. They mastered 10,000 already, but I always wondered where they are now? They're probably in deep space fighting and evil warlord or an alien royalty so that complications would be avoided. Whatever the reason, I'm glad they protect us from outside threats, so I'm here doing my part for metakind and humankind. After 3 years of my terms as High Councilor of 'The Order', I took this journey to see if there are more secrets left unturned."

5 years after his disappearance.

Newsreporter: "Let's go straight to breaking news, as we go see that an attempted assassination to top scientist and current High Councilor of 'The Order': David Wisemann, his wife and Headmistress of the Academy for the Gifted: Lisa L. Wisemann, and their son: Solomon was thwarted by a bunch of metahumans of the academy. The members of the assassination group seemed to be holding the banner of the notorious crime group: The Terror Crew. As we see now, the heroes and villains are locked in an intense battle while the victims are evacuating..."

Mystica: (Fires a rapid succession of force orbs) Luan here catching up to Nuke, I request backup here. Does anyone copy?

Thunderdrum: Sis, where are you right now? I see Nuke heading towards me. Keep him occupied, I send a thunderous storm on the way.

While the two are afloat, at the streets...

Powergirl: Where's your brother you overgrown mutt? I thought he'd be out by now? (She punches an ape looking villain)

Huntress (Cheetah form): Hey! Linc's gone remember! Plus RUDE! (As she rushes to pound the enemy)

Crystal Queen: Not you, him! (Firing sharp crystal harpoons)

Squatch: He's probably playing with your leader as we speak. (Counter's with a backhand)

Deathfrost: Why are you even trying to fight anyways? (Creates a blizzard torrent) This state is under our protection! (The blizzard blows at Squatch)

Meanwhile

Guard: Like I said, he never left. Probably the cell rendered him powerless.

Armor: We can't be too sure. You know how they act, cunning and devious.

Savitara: He's right, they're vicious. They want their leader back remember?

As they walked near the cell, they hear a sound.

Guard: What was that?

Brother's Eye from a communicator: Lori to your right!

Savitara: WHAT!?

Armor: Look out! (He grabs the guard out of the blur's way)

J. Speed: Nice to see you again, slowpokes. This time I won't fail killing both of you, then your children. (He appeared from the blur as a man wearing inmate clothing with shades that has a black lightning bolt design.)

Savitara: Johnny Speed, this time I'll show you the one true speedster. (She dons her armor of tachyon tech and rushes as she and the other speedster ran outside.)

Brother's Eye in communicator: She'll handle it. Bobby, handle the other inmates before rendezvousing with Ronnie.

Armor: Roger that, Clyde (He changed to metal as he rushes to the riot of inmates)

Meanwhile Savitara and J. Speed are dashing in every corner of the road. While in a speed combat, Johnny punches then countered by Savitara by grabbing him and slamming him from a far-off car. The battle continues as blow per blow, different cars were wrecked. Left and right they run until they reached New York City by foot before stopping for a moment.

Savitara: We've reached NYC; there is no way you can keep up with me now.

J. Speed: Are you sure? You've always been a slowpoke to me. Without wearing that what are you?

Savitara: Millionaire, speedster, housewife, part-time hero.

J. Speed: Not my point but whatever. This time you're gonna lose.

Savitara: Mere mortal go against me, the Angel of Motion. Bring it.

Savitara and J. Speed engaged in battle as every blow seemed like a duel to the death. Of course, with far superior footwork thanks to training, Lori countered with an uppercut before Johnny strikes a hook. Savitara then grabs Johnny's foot while airborne and ran back to Detroit in mere seconds. She slammed Johnny to the ground and pummeled him with a hammerfist strike. Then grabs him and rushes to where the rest of the Terror crew before slamming him to a nearby wall and punching him to the face. Gemini Girl could only watch their fight while helping citizens evacuate from the battlefield.

Meanwhile to Luan

Mystica: Luna, NOW! (She stopped chasing in midair)

Thunderdrum: Hiya! Taste lightning creep. (She directed bolts of electricity from the clouds to Nuke)

Nuke: Idiots, it will only make me stronger. (He absorbed the bolt but got damaged instead. He fell towards J. Speed who was about to stand after a beat down.) How? I was supposed to absorb that.

Thunderdrum: You can't if two conditions were made: One, too much power to consume all at once. Two, if it's a mortal being.

Nuke: You mean...

Thunderdrum: Magical thunder of Raijin. Made from this. (She points at the tomoe drums attached to her back by a ring. The Raijin Drums) I don't even know, how I got this, all I know that it was delivered here by my lost brother. He has my thanks even if he's gone.

Nuke: Grrr, what!? (A force barrier encaged both of them.)

Savitara: Good work, everyone. Now we only need to round up Squatch and the rest of the inmates and Terror crew members. Brother's Eye report.

Brother's Eye in communicator: Armor and Surge are handling things quickly. The inmates are back to prison. Some may have escaped however.

Mystica: Well we are clear here. How about a thunderous applause eh? Haha haha, get it?

Back to Powergirl

Powergirl: Not funny, and we are not clear. (She dodges a backhand from Squatch) We're very not clear.

Huntress (in elephant form): Eat this! (she charges)

Swatch tried to dodge but his foot got frozen in place without noticing. He got hit by the elephant Huntress, causing him to roll on the ground. When he stands he sees a giant tree covered with some crystal spikes.

Ivygirl: Batter up. (She swing and hit the primate to send him flying.)

Crystal Queen: Good work little sis. Now to wrap things up.

Squatch got himself trapped in vines, crystals, and frozen to avoid escape. He along the Terror crew are rounded up and sent to Birdcage, a special prison meant for meta. Soon they will stand trial and if found irredeemable, to be executed.

Savitara: Now talk, who sent you? How were you able to make this fuss? And why did aim at my sister!?

J. Speed: Who'd you think? Someone who have hated you? To what, end your petty regime and your family along with it. That's all you'll get from me.

Gemini Girl: That enough. We should go and ask her instead. Maybe she'd know. We could at least guard the school so this never happen again, right?

Thunderdrum: She's right, we could always ask Lis-I mean Omniscience right? She'd know plus she has the Apple of Eden with her. That would help us track who ordered them.

J. Speed: You think you could win against HIM? You're wrong! He'll trample you to dust. When he becomes the new High Councilor, we will be his secretaries and we will rule it over as we wanted. Of course, trampling over your corpse along your family.

Savitara prepares a high frequency karate chop to finally finish him off. But she was stopped by Powergirl before giving a hit.

Powergirl: It's not worth it. Even if Lincoln would approve, he's not here to even see it.

Savitara: (Calming down) Sorry, I guess he rubbed it on me, huh. (She then remember the times that she was with him, whether they're heroes or human.) Let's get back to base and report what happened.

Savitara's thoughts: I hope wherever you are, you're doing OK Lincoln. One day we'll see each other again.

Flashback

Speed Queen: Lisa, please do this for me. Research a way for me to get faster.

Omniscience: I'll use Eden's Apple for this tachyon tech training for you. But when you do get faster, you need to have protection so that the static charge wouldn't destroy your body. Being too fast may be dangerous, especially if you are breaking lightspeed barrier.

Speed Queen: Thanks Lisa, I owe you this one. (Hugs her)

Omniscience: Stop this now. I'll get to it right away. But you will change your name. Savitara have a nice ring to it.

Savitara: Savitara? What's that mean?

Omniscience: It based in the Hindu myth, Savitr the deity of motion or speed.

Savitara: OK then, big thanks again Lisa.

Omniscience: I'll ask why you wanted this. You are not the type to do this again, especially the last time.

Savitara: Him, I want to defeat him. After he almost killed Lincoln years ago, now Bobby and my children. That crossed the line; I can't let this happen again. This time Johnny's going to pay.

Flashback end.

Chapter End.

Meanwhile in Scala ad Caelum

Lincoln: Master, did I pass?

Master Uriel: Yes, barely. You still have not let go. 7th chakra deals with Heavenly energy, you need to let go of all earthly connection.

Lincoln: I can't, OK. I still grieve over the loss. I can't let go, especially her.

Master Uriel: Then I'll depart you wisdom. "Letting go doesn't mean you lose. It means you are willing to be open for a great change." If you let her go, you actually gain more love. It's like finally finishing a puzzle; you let the piece go to make the bigger picture. Besides, don't you have a family waiting for you?

Logan: He's right father, God knows what is happening to Royal Woods by now. Aunts and my siblings could be in danger by now. Especially when we are gone.

Lincoln: You're right; I guess we have to go back. We have been training in 5 different sanctums, now is a good time.

Master Uriel: I'll see to it that you exit safely, and don't worry for I will say hello to your wife in Abraham's garden on your behalf. That place is quite lovely you know. Oh, and you can keep my spear of the Sun. You'll need it for now. Return it when you die, OK. That way only worthy people can have it. Still thanks for retrieving it from Surima sanctum, from Egypt.

Lincoln: Son let's go (walks through the gate)

Logan: OK dad. (waves at Uriel) Thanks again master. (walks through the gate)

Back at Jerusalem temple.

Lincoln: Royal Woods... We'll be back!


	3. Chapter 2

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 2 (Savitara: Angel's Dream or Fall?)

Meanwhile, somewhere in Israel

Lincoln: Oh hey, didn't see you there. I guess you have an update on what's going on. No need to spoil me. I'll find out soon enough. Anyways, to the readers: Logan and I have been traveling in different sanctums. Asgard is the only sanctum that was inaccessible because it was sealed off or destroyed. Surima was rebuilt, then there's Olympia, the caves in India, Ionia in Japan, and Scala ad Caelum in Jerusalem. Another sanctum that has been sealed of was from Themyscira, due to "reason". But our mission is complete, Logan and I will go home soon. First, we should at least buy and bring home a souvenir like the past sanctums. I was able to have some items delivered to my other children to remind them that I'm always around. Although they are brought in secret so that none will even try to locate me. Welp, that's all for now. Lincoln Loud, logging off.

Back to Royal Woods

After the attack, the city look even more amazing, metas and humans working together reconstructing the lost buildings. As if the place was given another chance. Even without the Phoenix King ruling over the place, things are quite peaceful as it seems. But particular sister is still worries for what lies ahead.

Carol: Lori, what's wrong? You look a little wrecked.

Lori: Sorry about that. It's just that...

Carol: Lemme guess, Lincoln or Bobby?

Lori: Both, my spirit animal can't even contact his, and Johnny Speed is at it again. When will this madness ever end. (She looked at Carol) I wish that it's just all a nightmare.

Carol: Will it be a nightmare to see this place so peaceful? Come on Lori, You're way too worried. Things happen for a reason OK. (Carol placed her hand on Lori's shoulder) Should anything happen, I will be there for you OK.

Lori: I know I shouldn't say this but I feel like Linc's right. I should have ended it when I had the chance.

Carol: It's your choice to be better. If I'd still your enemy and ended me, we would never be best friends, yet look at us. Things are un predictable, stop worrying of the what-ifs and start looking for the what is now. (Carol smiled at her) Besties?

Lori: Yeah, Besties.

As the night goes on, they head on and took a long rest while Brother's Eye have his computer in automatic security mode. The rest are in happy times. The next day...

Rori Santiago: Bye mom, bye dad! Bro and I are going.

Lori: We'll pick you guys up at 2(pm).

Roberto "Roby Santiago III: Come on Rori, We'll be late.

Bobby: (handed over lunch packs) Don't forget these.

The school bus was in time for the siblings to enter and go to school. At Lisa's school for the gifted, many students varying from meta to skilled humans study there. Many gifted children from all over Royal Woods (or even the entire state) study there for its quality of education thanks to Phoenix King, Brother's Eye and The Headmistress's husband and current High Councilor: David Wisemann.

Rori: Look at this bro, Valheim van Helsing is still top 1 from our grade. That's the student council press for you. But I wonder what happened to our vice prez? He's been gone for ages.

Roby: Didn't you know, he left to study abroad instead. Our cousin is really enigmatic, isn't he? He was number two always only to be replaced by Arthur Sinclair, our top 3 and class rep.

Rori: Yeah, they were pretty amazing right? (in her thoughts: Oh Valheim, how dreamy.)

Roby: Rori, stop starring at him for 5 minuites. We'll literally be late if you don't move.

Rori: Okie Doki, Big bro. Let's meet up with the Gemini Twins so we could go to class together.

And there they go. Meanwhile in Birdcage.

Squatch: I thought you said "he'd" be here.

J. Speed: "He" will OK. Just wait for it.

Nuke: Dude, we're waiting like 4 hours. How much longer?

J. Speed: Any minute now. (An explosion is heard and voices of several men being knocked out.) "He's" here. (A man with a crown of 3 dots came with armor and tentacles came to them.) Glad to see you sir.

?: And I thought I told you to call me, Emerson?

Nuke: So, you're the benefactor that Speedy is talking about. (Looks at Emerson) How is it that your plan got him arrested.

Emerson: You dare question me? It was a successful mission even if he missed. All I want is for them to know fear. To know what it feels like to lose a family. Death is too good for them, we show them hell and that's final.

Squatch: That's enough guys. We need to get out of here before reinforcement arrives.

Emerson: Then I'll be out of anyone's eye for now. Brother's Eye is too good for a security system. I need to be low before they get a chance of preemptive strike. My ship will be ready to hack their communication.

J. Speed: Then let's get going.

All Terror Crew main members escaped.

Clyde: Attention, this is Brother's Eye reporting. An attack located at Birdcage has erupted. Security are pretty much damaged and needs back up. Does anyone copy?

Savitara: Savitara here, Gemini girl, Thunderdrum and Mystica are on it.

Deathfrost: Detective Deathfrost, here with Huntress, Crystal Queen and Ivygirl reporting for duty.

Powergirl: Powergirl on bodyguard duty here with Omniscience.

Omniscience: Lynn, I'm more capable of taking care of myself. Archimedes is with me remember. You and Grodd are enough bodyguards.

Powergirl: I get it, nerd. Just making sure that I don't lose like...

Omniscience: Our brother is capable enough to take himself safe. Although his location is still a mystery, all I know is that he's not the one to die without a fight. Nor to die so easily.

As the heroes went to Birdcage, they made sure that security becomes tight enough to maintain order. While Surge and Armor are taking care of the robberies to ensure that they won't serve as distractions. Road Hazard even got Brother's Eye to tell him what to do. Carol then made sure that there are no civilians nearby.

In the forest

Chandler: And so it begins.

In a mansion (Chicago)

Lindsey Sweetwater-Balagtas: Darling, we have to move. Get your bow and arrow out here. (She wore her black suit and gadgets on her neck and gloves)

Robin Jose Balagtas: Got it. (He wore his green hood and mask while equipping his bow and quiver) Let's go sweetheart.

Elsewhere

Maggie: Azrael, what did Mythos told you?

Dr. Azrael/Dr. Myth: Destructive fate, raging fire, invasion, and box? A box, wait could it be?

Nicolas/Gravitron: So the mythical Pandora's Box like the legend you've told. It really does exist.

Maggie: Anything else?

Dr. Azrael/Dr. Myth: Michigan, 11 heroes, their descendants. (He removed the mask) Nothing else, he stopped predicting.

Maggie: Then it's time to go home, for a while though. Let's go.

Nicolas: Right back at you.

Back to Royal Woods.

Savitara: Lana, Lola and Lily, get to the injured and tend to them. Luna, Luan and Lucy with me. Leni, you're with Lynn and Lisa. Got it?

Everyone: "Roger", "Got it", "OK"

As they went to their respective roles. Savitara moved and discovered that the Terror Crew escaped.

J. Speed: Well well, it's the slowpoke. Ready for round 2? This time no holds barred.

Savitara: I was born ready.

The two speedsters clashed while Squatch and Nuke are left with Thuderdrum, Mystica, and Deathfrost. (The scenes POV will only be Savitara's, The rest will fight)

J. Speed: What's the matter? Armor slowing you down? It's too heavy for you, I should rip you apart with it. (They run, then he strikes a karate chop)

Savitara: I should have end you when I have the chance. You are as irredeemable as my brother thought you are. (She blocks then strikes a hook to the stomach).

The speedsters continued their brawl but Savitara was in the lead. Savitara then grabs Johnny by the neck before speeding somewhere else. As Savitara rushes, she threw him to a dessert highroad. And then she grabs him back and runs for a few seconds to a different location with buildings. After throwing Johnny, she then grabs his leg and swings him to a wall, then uppercuts him thus sending him to the roof. Then at the roof Savitara beats him back to fall and grabs him back to Birdcage outskirts. Johnny knew he can't win against the wrath of the angel so he fled. Ultimately, he failed as he got choked and thrown back at the outskirt's wall.

Savitara: This was a battle you literally cannot win. (She then vibrates her right hand to prepare the final blow.)

J. Speed: No, I can't win. But if I go down, All of you will join me anyway. Either way, we still won. (He got grabbed by the neck) Show me then, what it feels to kill. Go ahead, finish me.

As Savitara was about to deal the coup de grace, she stopped when all of her sisters went to her location to see her.

Savitara: I'm an angel, I won't fall to hate. Unlike you. (She strikes his neck to at least incapacitate him so that they could imprison him. This time permanently.)

Savitara: Alright guys, let's go home.

They went on victorious and Carol was happy to see her best friend have her mind set free from worries. She was proud of her conquering her fears and doubts. She went on to pick up her children back home. Lori told Bobby everything that happened. He was happy that his wife finnaly let go of her insecurities. Now the fell even safer than before.

Lori in her thoughts: Maybe Lincoln would be proud of my decision. If not, then that's OK. He will understand that he cannot control my life...Oh so this is what he felt when we were younger, *chuckle* oops. I guess I did rub some on him too. We did win the battle, but I feel like the war's just begun.

-CHAPTER END-

Emerson: I see he failed, but that didn't thwart my plans. Soon in this ship. The Four Horsemen will be revealed, Pandora's Box will reopen and destruction will be inevitable. Once everything is clean, I will rebuilt everything from scratch in my own image. Just like my ancestor did.

ANDREW'S DREAM WILL BE FULFILLED. PROJECT V MAY HAVE FAILED BUT THERE'S ALWAYS PROJECT A(rmageddon)  
AND THE WORLD WILL KNOW...VOID DARK.

Somewhere between Jordan and Israel.

Lincoln: Son, hurry up and those things in delivery. Ranga, help my son.

The wolf nods and guided Logan.

Lincoln: The tome of Angels, Lesser Keys, and Dead Sea Scrolls. I'll have the 2 hidden then send the tome to my daughter, Lina. She'll know what to do. *chuckle* So the power of Shazam! the immortal guardians. Those who protect people from the Seven Legions of Chaos. I wonder who's the lucky one to be chosen as guardian? Oh well, let fate hide its secrets from me, afterall.

FATE IS A GREAT MYSTERY.


	4. Chapter 3

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 3 (Gemini Girl: Fates Intertwined)

Somewhere in a hidden location.

Emerson: Pandora's Box let your gates of destruction be open. Clean this world of its creation burst forth infinite nothingness. So that I may be allowed to rewrite all of history! Let Armageddon begin.

Back to Royal Woods.

Leni is like her usual self; making clothes during her time at home; caring for her twins so that her husband could send them to school; and of course her heroics. Although she has a job at Royal Woods Mall as a clothes retailer, she considers it more of a hobby than her primary job: Being a hero. Of course, she earn her breaks during the weekend, but what she usually do is buy flowers then put it on a grave with a name: Kody.

Leni: It's been a long time, yet I can't muster the strength to let go. So this is what Lincoln felt, it's like the world would just crumble. *sob* What's wrong with me?

She left the cemetery and went back home with her twins and Chaz. She spends her time with the twins by teaching them fashion. But they were unique in a way: Gema inherited her mother's powers and so much more, she could fly. Mina however is different, she gains none of her mother's power but she is a good agent. Mina is more of a spy that ensures the government has no traitors and crime has no place in the city. As such, one is active during the day, and the other the night. But of course, they share a common interest in clothing and fashion.

A few days later in school.

Gema: Hey sis, check this out, how's my new design sketch? Pretty good huh?

Mina: Of course they are, but can you beat this? (Shows her own design)

Gema: Wow, pretty neat. You think mom would consider this as part of her collection? I'm sure she would be proud of us.

Mina: Right you are, sis. (Exits the school and bumps into a stranger in hood)

Hooded man: Oh sorry, I wasn't looking.

Mina: Sorry too, are you alright? (Offers hand)

Hooded man: Yes, I'm ok. (looks at the twins) Sorry, I didn't mean to creep but both of you look so familiar. Tell me, do you happen to be daughters of Leni Loud?

Gema: Who's this Loud? She has the same name as mom. Is she like a twin sister?

Mina: Gema that is mom he's asking. Have you forgotten our mom's maiden name like seriously?

Gema: Oh right, sorry my bad. *chuckles*

Hooded man: Ah so you are her daughters. who's your dad?

Gema: Are we supposed to answer that? You're starting to be more of a creep now, no offense.

Hooded man: Sorry, I'll be on my way now. You kids have fun. (Walks away and waves)

Mina: Who was that guy? Somehow he's nice but looks like a creep. And what's with his mask? Looks so opera-ish.

Gema: I don't know sis, but he looks like he knows mom. He must be a fan or something, like for real.

They both walked away

Hooded man: So Leni has daughters now huh! How long has it been since we were together, she must had forgotten about me. No, she never would do that. It must be my fault too for being gone for years. But why now? It should have been months but I'm back years too late. *sigh* Oh well, got to do what I have to do.

Meanwhile back at Brother's Eye base.

Lucy: So Clyde, any crime today?

Clyde: Gah! Lucy, stop with the scare. You're giving me heart attack. Anyways, no crimes for today.

Carol: Then how about the location of your best friend. Any news?

Clyde: Nope, Nothing. It's like he pulled a Lucy on us only much better, no offense.

Lucy: None taken, I just want my brother back. (Transforms as Deathfrost) Well I'm going in queue for patrol. It's good that criminals are at least afraid of us. Now peace will be secured.

Lori and Luna enter the base.

Lori: Hey guys, I was checking on some evidences so we could find Lincoln and look what we got. (Shows a crate and the opens it.)

Luna: Pills?

Clyde: Not just pills, enhancement medicine that Linc's been giving to his patrollers in secret. None of you got it but Bobby, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Zach and I. It was to make sure we are safe.

Leni and Lynn comes in

Leni: Hey guys, ooh candy! (Lori stops her)

Lori: Don't eat it!

Lynn: What, headache?

Luna: Trying to avoid one. Sheez, how many more secrets does bro have.

Bobby and Rocky comes in and surprise of what they saw.

Bobby: Enhancement Pills? Those are what we've been taking to make us active. It boosted metahuman activity so that we can last for months. Normal humans however will have faster regeneration and healthy physique. It also makes them bullet proof.

Lori: What!? But How's-

Clyde: Alien and Metahuman nanotech thanks to Lisa and some Rogue Plumbers who trusted Lincoln more than the others. We are allowed only one dose per 28 days so the side effects would be avoided. And it's very fast acting.

Lynn: What!? So Lincoln's been using them on to you guys but not us? So not fair!

Luna: Lynn, didn't you hear, there are some side effects. (asks Clyde) What are they exactly?

Clyde explains that the pills will cause cellular improvement that kills even cancer cell but will however hasten some hormonal activity like *ehem* periods for women, and can causes major genetic dysfunction if taken to overdose.

Lori: I guess that nobody has been using them; we might as well use it to help us. And don't worry about the side effect; we literally can manage to avoid them. (looks at the rest of the group) Alright guys, let's get going and do not tell those who aren't here until it is necessary to tell them, capiche?

The rest of the group: Got it!

They hid the stash first and then went to patrol the city afterwards.

Savitara: Wow this is literally the best day, so far so good. One day in and nobody is committing crimes.

Gemini Girl: Yeah, like, this is totes amazing.

Brother's Eye in Communicator: Guys, news is up. Look at this.

Newscaster (on screen): This just in, a robbery breaks out from Royal Woods Bank this afternoon. An event show that the robbery is consists of 5 men with their leader wearing an eye patch. The leader is now holding a woman as hostage. Wait, what is this? A man in green hood who seemed to be in some sort of mask is handling the fugitives and was able to release the captive. The masked vigilante is using a multitude of guns and explosives to fight all of them, while the hostages escape.

Savitara: What? That's literally our job.

Newscaster (on screen): The hooded man seemed to be taking care of the situation…. *BANG!*. What the heck was that? (The screen now shows where the fugitives are. Lying on their own blood with holes in their heads) This masked vigilante seems to finish the job in a very horrific way. As you see now he executed all criminals by shooting a bullet through their heads. Now he runs off and nowhere to be seen. This is Susan Ortega, reporting.

Savitara: Alright, guys get moving.

Although they seemed too late they still went to the Scene of the Crime. While the Sisters look at the horrific murder, Deathfrost investigates (and was fascinated by) the sight and look thoroughly. Bullets seemed to be unique that the ones that are sold in gun shops, as if the arsenals are hand crafted. They did notice however a card inside the leaders bullet hole. It says: "You can find me at Roseland Park Cemetery, meet me at the same time (4pm) and bring anyone with you if you want. G.R.". Taking this as a challenge, they did what was said in the card. 4pm sharp, they saw the hooded man. They felt like this is a trap, but it doesn't matter. They need to confront this madman and bring him to justice.

Gemini Girl: Like, who are you? I don't know you, but you seemed to be a nice guy. So why would you do something like that?

Hooded man: I don't know what hurts the most; you forgetting me or that time getting me killed. But really that hint should be obvious why I kill.

Savitara: If you are dead, then why are you here? And what do you mean her knowing you? She literally doesn't know you.

Hooded man: *sigh* Lazarus Virus, been taking dosage ever since I got resurrected. A failed medicine from Tetherby's Project Genesis. Grants me super abilities too. So yes, I'm dead yet I am alive. (Removes hood and unmasks self) But most of all, it really hurts me when you don't even recognize your boyfriend. Or that's ex-boyfriend to you now, isn't it? Leni!

Gemini Girl: KODY!

Kody: That's "Green Reaper" from now on, you know!

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 4 (Gemini Girl: Love Who Know Loneliness)

Flashback: Years Ago

Thug 1: (Knocks the car with gun) Bro, I need the car. (Grabs Kody and let him stand outside)

Kody: Please, this is all I have. (Shows car with a few bucks inside) Just take it.

Thug 1: Bro, don't be scared. I ain't gonna hurt you. I just need the car. Please, it's for my dying children.

Kody: Go! You have a family, right? Just go.

Suddenly another thug shouts to him with stash at hand. He was running in a hurry and continued to call at the first thug. This startled the first thug and a roaring sound was heard. It was gunfire, directly aimed at Kody's abdomen. Kody went down but was at the first thugs grasp so that the landing was soft enough to lie. In regret, thug 1 stayed while the second got into the car and drive without a care. Kody was now on the ground bleeding and pleading for help. The 1st thug then escaped before looking back. Months after the first thug got caught while the second was reported to fall into his death during a chase.

Still Flashback: Years Ago

Andrew: Dr. Mercer, meet Dr. Faust. He made a great contribution on Project Genesis and Dr. Stuart's enhancement serums that were Project V and Rampage. He will be your new assistant and apprentice if add that to your promotion.  
Dr. Mercer: Ah yes, the young Schnizer, the one who created the prototype of the Lazarus Virus.

Dr. Faust: Please, the honor is quite embarrassing. The pleasure of meeting the top scientist in Royal Woods Division is mine. I'm glad that the L-V was approved. But I have to warn you, my first subjects were much "unexpected".

Dr. Mercer: How so? Do pray tell.

Faust Schnizer explained that the virus was supposed to fight unwanted cells like cancer and other deadly incurables but instead it enhanced the host to an utmost capability. This is unfortunate since it caused the live subjects to run rampart due to the cells being too improved that their wild instincts (hormones) started to consume them, thus becoming "hollows". However, dead subjects that were tested are the only successful tests. Since dead cell tend to degenerate, the L-V will cancel that effect by preserving the cells and improving them at the same time without the risk of being rogue.

Dr. Mercer: I see. How about a gift for your success? We haven't thanked you properly for your contribution.

Dr. Faust: Really? Well what do you have? (Sees Kody's corpse) Did you steal this from the hospital? *sigh* Good grief, well at least I have something to begin with.

Andrew: Are you ready? (Injects L-V to Kody's corpse)

End Flashbacks

Kody/Green Reaper: Now that the story is out of the way, how about we get to know about each other, again. How's that sound eh? Of course, that's no longer the issue anymore since your married now right? *Laughs maniacally* *sigh*Leni, how could you?

Gemini Girl: Kody, you're back *sob* but look at you, what are you? Y-you should have never come back. Why, why now?

Kody: I should thank the doctor for this. He was right about one thing, I seek my love and I only found pain. Even if I don't feel pain physically, it hurts me…. Emotionally! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be alone?

Savitara: Why exactly are you here? You're supposed to be dead.

Kody: Tell you what, I know this is petty, but this is my plan. I'll get Leni back, even if it means I have to kill anyone who stands in my way. (Loads all guns and explosives) So why don't we play a game, together. The rules are simple, die and you lose. Kill me and win, although that seemed to be impossible since the virus renders me immortal.

Meanwhile in a hidden location (Roseland park Cemetery)

A woman wearing a red and black armored suit was hiding and held a crossbow in her hands as she pressed her badge.

"I've got a disturbance in Roseland Park Cemetery, Royal Woods. Target is not aware of my presence, over," she whispered into her badge.

"Describe target, over," a female voice said over the communicator.

"Male, wearing a green cloak and mask. Seems to be targeting the L-Crew, Gemini Girl in particular. Jen, do I have permission to pursue? Over," the girl said.

"You've got a green light. It's your call, Becky. Over and out," Jen said over the communicator.

"Alright. Over and out," Becky said as she sighed and prepared took an arrow out of her quiver and loaded her crossbow. "Where's Gwen when I need her?"

?: Do you always have to depend on her? I got my guns on. (Turns her head to Leni) *sigh* Just keep him talking, Mom. (In her mind: Gema, please hurry. Mom needs you)

Becky prepares her sniper crossbow while on the other side is Mina readying her sniper rifle with hand crafted bullets.

Back to the L-crew's location

Kody: So, let the game begin. (He throws a bomb that opens a portal. Creatures then exits the portal) My players are called "hollows". They don't feel anything due to the virus, but they tend to be a predator and attack if startled. I command them as I please so this should be interesting.

Gemini Girl: I can't do this *sob*. Why does it have to be now?

Thunderdrum: Get it together, sis. If Kody's still in there, then he would never do this.

Savitara: Yes, Leni. You literally need to get a grip.

The entire team fought a horde of mindless creatures called "hollows". It seemed as Kody have everything planned and was just waiting a chance to execute it. Until of course back up arrived.

Carol/borg: Hey need some help. (Fires her blasters aimed at the hollows)

Savitara: Perfect timing Carol, as usual.

Carol: Please call me Cybergirl from now on. Lisa upgraded my equipment for this kind of emergency (Her blasters are now reloading. This time she can put elemental affinity to each as a way to improvise on each situation)

Meanwhile Leni is fighting Kody. Heartbroken that her former lover is her enemy, she was left with no choice. If it means that other lives will be saved, she had to learn to let go. But even then, every time Kody shoot, it was to kill. The original Leni could only dodge the bullets, but the clones take every hit and dissipate like dust in the wind. Even if she could out number him, she deliberately lost her actions and in the face of certain defeat. That was it, she slowly loses her mind, but a certain girl came to her aid.

Gema: (Holding a strong bond lasso and Hand-made daggers with a comb pattern) Mom, I'm here! (Looks at Kody) You're… that guy! What have you done to my MOTHER!

Kody: *smirk* What's this? Adding insults after injury? (Charges towards them)

Gema: Why you! You'll pay!

Gemini Girl: (in her thoughts: What should I do?) Gema, please get out of here.

Gema fought valiantly but also she is in the verge of losing. Green Reaper walks towards Leni, but his legs was clutched by Gema who is still on the ground.

Kody: You think you can play as a hero? You are no different than your mother. (Steps on her hand) You can wait your pain. Also, you can run but I'll hunt you down.

Gunfire is then herd, a bullet was able to pierce Kody and severely injure him.

Kody: What? But this is impossible; I'm supposed to be bullet proof. HOW?!

Mina then shows up.

Mina: Hand crafted bullets made of adamantium alloys. (She then shows herself) Now hands off my family!

Gema and Leni: "Sis!" "Mina!"

Mina: (Calls on the communicator) Becky, Now!

An adamantium arrow with blue liquid is the fired towards Kody and pierced through him.

Kody: As long as I have the virus I…. *Grunt* What? I'm degenerating, How?

Mina: Becky, it worked! The anti-bodies are killing him.

Kody: I see. *cough* I will not go down that easily!

Even during the degeneration process, Kody still proved to be quite the adversary. But with the Triplicate Girls fighting strongly, they have the upper hand. Leni the made clones of herself and punched Kody on the gut. Gema flung her lasso as a rope to bind him while her clone slashed her comb-knife. Mina then smacked her sniper rifle and fired a shot through his heart. And with a sad expression, Leni delivers the final blow by sending her clones to initiate an upward kick to send him flying then jumping to deliver a dropkick that slams him back to the ground. Exhausted, they sigh of relief knowing that they won.

Kody: So, this is it huh? *cough* Leni, I hope you outgrew your past. Go on without me. *grunt*

Leni: But I can't forget you. How could ever do that? That's like, so unfair. How could I look forward a future without you?

Kody: Heh, still the same, aren't you? At first, it infuriated me for you to just exit my life. I thought that dying without rescue was worse but then to know you could go on without me hurt me more than anything. *cough 2x* I guess you can say I was envious.

Leni: Kody, please stay with me.

Kody: Well *grunt* I can't enter Paradise for a while because what I've done. But at least La Xibalba isn't that bad since it is not technically the Netherworld. Before I go, I will tell you something: The doctor who returned me back is working for someone, but I don't know who. Please be careful and take care of your family. Lastly, I love you Leni. I wish you nothing but happiness even in my absence. (Loses heartbeat and disintegrates)

Leni: Yeah, goodbye Kody. (Holds back the tears before screaming in agony)

The battle was over. The hollows were destroyed thanks to the antidote Becky gave to the rest of the heroes when fighting. It was a hard-won fight but the results came to fruition. Leni, remorsing at the grave, carried flowers and laid them there. The Gemini Twins could only fathom the pain of their mother. Chaz then made a silent vow.

Chaz (in thoughts): I swear, in my friend's place, I will take good care and love you the way he did. Bet on it, Leni.

-Chapter End-

Meanwhile in a hidden location

Dr. Faust Schnizer: The ship is almost ready. Also, Project Kody failed but his sacrifice would not be wasted. Now we have information about the heroes. We can now turn the tides.  
Emerson: Good, lasting we need is to ensure that Pandora's Box will open. The chaos will reign supreme. Darkness will blanket the world, and all lights die. I will then usher a new world under my leadership.

Elsewhere (Between Jordan and Israel)

Ranga: Lincoln, are you sure about keeping it? Are you not afraid that he will become like-?

Lincoln: Relax, Ranga! I got this. He won't become like Irate. Master Uriel guaranteed it. (Raises his hands) Come forth, Heavenly host that brings flames of creation and ruination. I summon thee to be my aid. (Arcane circle is then shining the ground where Lincoln stand) ADONAI MELEK, CAMAEL! (A flame construct surrounds him, first rib cage then torso. Then the skull then the head. Wings formed and the angelic figure wore a helmet with wings on the earpiece. The figure seems to wield a shield and sword.) Range, Logan, Camael get ready. We're breaking through.

They were going to fight a horde of malicious creatures.

In Royal Woods

Lina: Hey bro, catch. (Throws a book)

Eclipse: Woah, thanks sister. Wait a moment, isn't this your dad's gift?

Lina: Yeah, probably another hand-me-down. Not that I'm complaining but dad's hand-me-downs are oddly random. My personal favorite is the Smooch guitar pick with the blazing L logo. And then there's the Fred Mercury tank top. I love the Queen.

Eclipse: Well I like it too. (Flips pages) Huh, a story book. Well I happen to like good literature too.

He read the book and saw stories of Solomon, Haniel, Amihan, Zeus, Ariel and Michael. How they fought evil while some of them became bad, while the others remained as heroes. He then flips to the next page and see a figure of a wizard named SHAZAM.

Eclipse: "Only those with a pure heart of righteousness will gain my power. Say my name and be blessed." Huh? Odd book, but I wonder. (He went out the house to the backyard with Lina.)

Lina: What do you think you're doing?

Eclipse: Ehem. SHAZAM! (a thunderbolt strikes him)

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 5 (Thunderdrum: Power of SHAZAM!)

School days are over. Vacation is at hand, and everyone seemed to prepare on their times with their families. Lina and her adoptive brother, Eclipse are getting ready to hit the beach with their mothers. They both ready all things needed, and Eclipse put the Tome of the Angels inside his baggage just in case of an emergency.

Luna: Lina, Eclipse! Hurry up, or we're gonna be late to get a hotel room!

Eclipse & Lina: In a minute, Mom (Auntie). {They both shouted as they pack up all beach supplies}

Lina: Eclipse, remember the plan?

Eclipse: I know, no telling mom what Uncle-Dad gave us, the Tome of the Angels. And keeping SHAZAM a secret. Hmm, I think SHAZAM is the wizard's name, but I need a personal name to be called to.

Lina: You're right, heroic names should be fine right? I'll be Star Hanabi then. Then you are?

Eclipse: Captain Thunder!

Lina: Captain? You don't even have a team yet, plus too generic for a hero. How about Turbo Thunder, of course until you have your personal team. Sounds good, don't you think?

Eclipse: Fine, Turbo Thunder it is then.

They both exited their room and went to the car. Luna is the one at the driver's seat while once again Sam is at the front seat drinking a can of whiskey during the drive.

Luna: Sun, keep that away. (takes the can) We'll get arrested by that. You don't want this bonding time to be ruined, now would you?

Sam: Fine, only because you said so. (Looks at the window and pouts)

Luna: Look, babe I've already forgiven you for that day. It's all in the past now. Please do try and forgive yourself. Lina is nobody's fault, ok. (Takes a cassette into the player) How about some rock music to ease up. Luv, I know you like these. (Plays "Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi that they covered before Lina was even born)

Meanwhile somewhere in a dessert near Mt. Sinai

Logan: Phew, we manage to fend them off. (turns to his father) What are they father?

Lincoln: Grimms, Nightmares, Devourers. Whatever you call them, they are creatures of pure darkness. Known to be Pandora's Spawns. (looks at his son) They know nothing but to destroy, devour light, corrupt the host until they are consumed forever and die. They are the original demons before Morningstar himself betrayed his Father. Then, he created his own darkness and passed it on to his brethren. The demons that we know now, are just artificially made by him. But Pandora's spawn is pure destruction.

Logan: I see. So, why are we here at Cave Sinai?

Lincoln: To recuperate and visit the place that was once a resting place of Elijah: The Prophet of Fire. Also, to bury this. (Shows an issue of Ace Savvy labelled as Ace Savvy vs. L-Crew: Immortals Among Us) This is what suppose to be a dedication for Bill Buck, its old creator. Now that his gone, I want to send this to El Paradiso for him. That is why I want this buried.

Logan: Isn't that the only copy? It would be a waste. It's probably best for someone else to inherit that if that is what he wanted.

Lincoln: Don't worry, I have more copies. This is just a replica, but I have the original one. (proceeds to burying the book) Now then, only one thing left to do.

Logan: We're finally going home, aren't we? I can't wait to see my half-siblings once again. (he pressed some buttons)

Lincoln: Sending the distress signal?

Logan: Yes, father. I've sent them to the Tennysons. They know what to do.

Lincoln: Good, now we can wait for them. For now, we need to go home. (he then opens a book with runes and arcane writings) And I know just how.

Back to Royal Woods

Luna: (stretches while in her swimsuit) Luckily this beach has a hotel nearby. I would love to rock out here, right guys?

Eclipse and Lina gave two thumbs up while sitting at their mats underneath their umbrellas. They prepared a picnic lunch for them while Sam stays to arrange the meal set. Although, Lina and Sam seemed to be distant from each other. Sam always gave her the cold shoulder. Luna noticed this and some how needs to break the ice.

Luna: You know what Lins, this place reminds me of your father way too much. (she looks at the sky) We used to hang out, my bro and I. Sadly, his not here to enjoy.

Sam: I think it is much better this way luv.

Luna: Sheesh, how could you say that? Do you hate my bro that much? *sigh* You know this is also the place where I (remembers NSL events) failed to be his guardian. Even if the guilt is not there, sadness and memories just keep crawling in my skin. I guess to some wounds don't seemed to heal.

Sam: Moon, don't be like that. It's in the past now right? Forget about it, we're grown ups now. We make our own decisions.

Luna: Oh, now you say that but what about you? You constantly leave Lina like a pest. FYI mate, she doesn't deserve the cold shoulder. Plus, you were the one drunk that night. My brother came home, and you never called me. Then what, got knocked up and engaged in a one-night-stand with him. Itchy, isn't witch?

Sam: (angry) OK, now that is just low blows! You were the one that left me home caring for our child. Then what, you were so mad when you found out that I'm pregnant, yet you didn't call for an abortion.

Luna: (Shout) Because that's BLOODY MURDER and you should understand that. For heaven sake, I'm a hero so it's obvious that I can't make that an option. (calms down) Look, I'm mad not because you cheated, but because you won't take responsibility.

Sam: Like "he" is taking responsibility. (looks away)

Lina: (in her thoughts) Mom, Aunt.

Eclipse: Hey, L-Lina, how about we go away first and have some Fro-yo. My treat.

Lina: *sigh* Ok.

They both left and went to a nearby Fro-yo shop. The argument cooled and the two mothers sat there trying to enjoy themselves. Sam, still mad about it, decided to go back to their rooms while Luna played at the beach stage and performed her best songs. The crowd went wild and rocking until sunset arrived and they all went back to their rooms to enjoy their vacation. Until the news came up.

News Anchor: This just live in and reporting here tonight as some unidentified creatures are attacking near at an abandoned mansion. The location of these things has been sighted on different dark and abandoned areas. Monsters are known to be hostile and attracted to people who are in fear. As such the rampage continues.

Luna: Oh, for the luv of. Sorry fam, It's my job. (She morphed into Thunderdrum and flew away)

Eclipse: And there she goes. Hey Lins, you going or what?

Lina: I am, but let's get our things first.

Sam: Wait, where are you two going?

Eclipse: We'll be at the arcade room for a while. Until mom's back, Lina and I are gonna rock the Drummania v.8. We'll be back real soon so don't worry.

Both left the room and went not to the arcade room but to the exit. They then hid somewhere to initiate transformation.

Eclipse: Ok (opens the book), I call upon the angels of light. Heroes of times, humanity's protector, lend me your power. (Shouts) SHAZAM! (Thunderbolt hit him and became an adult figure with good looks, muscular body wearing a red suit with a T-symbol at the front torso shaped like a lightning bolt.)

Star Hanabi: Looking good bro. Now let's go

Turbo Thunder: Right!

Abandoned Mansion: North from the beach. Formerly used as a shooting spot for ARRGGH: a variety show for (fake) ghost hunters.

Thunderdrum: So, what's the stats.

Deathfrost: I don't know except the people got mummified into dried corpse. No bite marks that I know of. How about the others, what's your stats?

Powergirl: Powergirl here with Crystal Queen, we are engaged with one of the creatures. (Blocks a swipe of a beastly figure of shadows. Its body seemed to be made of pure darkness with an appearance of a wild animal with sharp claws, teeth and spikes. Gnarly and wild with no sense or instinct except to hurt and destroy) Men, what the heck are these things. These are definitely new to us.

Deathfrost: Lynn, hold on. We are coming. Lana, Lori with me.

Savitara and Huntress: Got it.

Savitara: Alright, here's the plan: Gemini Girl, Mystica, Thunderdrum will help civilians escape. Omniscience and Ivygirl will gather info about them. The rest will fight these creatures until they stop. Do you get it?

All responded with a "Yes!" and went to their duties. While fending off the Nightmares and Nevermore, Luna and two of her siblings helped trapped and running civilians escape the shadowy adversaries.

Mystica: This sure is a lot easy with Maggie around. She's shadier that these guys.

Deathfrost: Puns aside, we better stop those horrific things from devouring more people. And as much as I like to have one as pet, it is clear that they are untamable and needed to be destroyed.

Thunderdrum: She's right sibs, we must stop them.

They bombarded the creatures with their projectiles and ensure that collateral is small. While Luna is focused on destroying one Nevermore, she was about to be pounced by a Nightmare. She looked back and guard herself before it could land when suddenly a yellowish thunderbolt hit the creature and became dust in the wind.

Thunderdrum: What the heck?

Mystica: Whoa, shocking! HEHEHE Get it.

Deathfrost: We get it, but wrong timing.

Turbo Thunder: Our timing could have been more perfect, actually. (shows himself) Hey there. Name's Turbo Thunder and this is…

Star Hanabi: Star Hanabi at your service.

Thunderdrum: Bah, bah, buh.

Turbo Thunder: What, never seen a handsome man before? (In his thoughts: Crap, now mom's gonna crush on me.)

Star Hanabi: Quit bragging and get to work!

T.T.: Right, right. Here goes nothing. (deep breath) Barak Saiqa (translate: True Lightning Sword. A piercing thunderbolt stroke true unto their foes.)

Star Hanabi: My turn, Flaro Atomis (lit.: Atomic Blow. Create a chain reaction of sparks and detonation.)

Savitara: Luna, what is going on there?

Thunderdrum: New metahumans, two of them in fact.

Omniscience: What do they look like? It seemed that they are capable themselves.

Thunderdrum: One is a very handsome male wearing red. The thunderbolt symbol on his chest seemed to be glowing. Powerful like Lynn, Smart like Lis, Fast but not faster than Lori and has the same powers as mine.

Deathfrost: The other one seemed to be a small girl with white hair and blue streak. Wearing a mask and can control simultaneous combustions. Dressed in an orange bio suit with cape and a gray wool cap.

Omniscience: I see (In her thoughts: So, Lincoln's hatchlings are into action. The other one though, maybe smart but acts like a kid. Could it be that he was chosen by the guardians? But why him?) Alright siblings here's a report: there is a nearby portal that creates these monsters. Be cautious and do not touch the portal. It seemed that it reacts to arcane arts so magic can close it, understand?

Deathfrost: Copy that. Let's go Luna!

Thunderdrum: A'right.

Lucy and Luna flew to the location. The portal seemed to be made of pure dark energy and will gradually spawn more monsters if left unattended.

Thunderdrum: Here goes nothing. (she readies her hands and from it, surge a stream of lightning bolt) It's closing but I still need more power to do it quickly.

Turbo Thunder: Then let me help. (he actually followed them) Alright, here goes. Barak Inqerad (lit.: Lightning of Extinction. Larger thunderbolt hit the portal and quickly sealed it off.

Thunderdrum: We did it! Guys, mission accomplished. Woohoo!

Savitara: Great job everyone. Now let's- (she was cut off when a bat-like figure appeared)

?: That was a neat trick. Never thought I'd see all of you into action.

Powergirl: Wait, you're—

Django: Oh, I'm flattered someone remembered me. Afterall, the afterlife was to painful for me. So, I've decided to go back here.

Deathfrost: You should have stayed there. Oh wait, you'll just suffer there in the Netherworld because of your wrongdoings, Django!

Django: So why do you think I've returned. Oh, and BTW, I have some new friends here: Hex, Ghostfreak, some Nightmares that I've recruited and this guy. (shows a person in black robes and hood) I figure we could all go play before the main event arrive. (disappears)

Deathfrost: So, he got away. Why is it that the dead keeps coming back?

Crystal Queen: Worry that later, we're not yet done here.

The heroes then proceed on tending the injured and survivors. They've lost so many lives. Yet again, they all wondered, was Lincoln was right to do the regime? Could peace really be made if he just stayed? No one knows the answers yet. The public now demand that a strong leadership be made, and criminals be put to death once again. Seeing this only made Lisa smile as her husband, David could only watch from the media.

David: Lisa, your sisters are doing well in these parts.

Lisa: Yes, I'm aware. It's all thanks to this device.

David: The Apple of Eden. Your brother's gift ceased to bore me. Now, even more scientific discoveries can be made. And who knows, maybe a bright future is ahead of us.

Lisa: Yes, and we can only hope that brother could return to us faster.

David: Still keeping his location a secret to your sisters? Not that I mind, and your youngest sibling seemed to know the conditions of keeping her forest safe, right? (Looks at the window) I just hope someone will stop the mastermind of all this.

Luna returned to the hotel. A lot of people are already asleep. She saw Sam at the bartender's counter, drunk yet again. She was gonna ask where the children are, but Sam was too drunk to answer. She carried her back to her room and saw Replicate waiting.

Tom/Replicate: She's still upset that Lina's father is out?

Luna: Maybe so or maybe not. But what are you doing here? Where are the children?

Tom/Replicate: Hush, you'll wake them up. They got so tired, so I put them here.

Luna: Heh, must be hitting the arcade. Drummania got so popular nowadays huh.

Tom/Replicate: Question is: did they really went there? Asked the management if you wanna know. For now, I'll be going. But before I go, look at your son's books and see if he's carrying something weird. (he exits)

Luna: What was that supposed to mean? (she lay Sam to her bed) Books huh? Lincoln used to love reading, especially with only his undies.

She then searched the baggage and found SHAZAM's book. She opened it and found out the truth.

Luna: Oh, Bloody heck mate. So, I was crushing on my own son. Not good. (she closes the book) *sigh* Maybe I'll just sleep this through. (she went to bed) Goodnight, fam. (in her thoughts: Goodnight, Lincoln)

-END-

Pandora: Someone's been using my Nightmares to attack without my lead.

Creator (ASHER): Sister, we better move. Scala ad Caelum could be in danger. Someone infiltrated Bermuda Triangle.

Pandora: Coming, brother *light chuckle* (in her thoughts: Whoever you are, the Scales of Judgement are not in your favor intruder.)

ASHER: (writes an arcane letter) So, the Scales are still leaning towards creation. It could mean one thing; my children are still doing the best they can, but I must ready. Afterall, never hurts to have a backup. Uriel, you know what to do.

Meanwhile in Scala ad Caelum

Uriel: Michael, Metatron! A letter from Father. (gives the letter)

Michael: What? This cannot be good. All units go to the lower levels. La Xibalba and the Netherworld must remain stable for souls to stay safe. (to himself: Tsk, I'll be ready)

Meanwhile in the lowest pit of the Netherworld.

Emerson: Pieces of the keys have been set. Only a few more and Pandora's Box will finally be opened. Flood of Darkness will drown the world's hope into despair.

Somewhere in deep space

Ben Tennyson: Jen, Gwen. We got a distress signal from Earth. We are going home ASAP!

Everyone: Roger that!

Kevin Levin: It seems that I'll be seeing my apprentice again and soon.

Allison Levin: Yes, Bobby seemed to admire you for teaching him his powers and capabilities.

Jen Tennyson: Oh, I can't wait to see them again.

Gwen Tennyson: Yeah, I've missed them so much. By the way, who sent the signal?

Ben: A boy. His name is Logan, Logan Loud!

Back to Cave Sinai

Logan: Hey dad, what is the difference between sacred arms to "metal vessels"?

Lincoln: That is easy, Sacred arms in a sense is the weapons of the Angels like that spear of yours. Metal Vessels are artifacts where the Djinns that Solomon have are sealed into. They amass a huge amount of energy like Sacred Arms but you'll notice an 8-pointed Star symbol engraved on it. That star is Solomon's seal. And I happen to find one on our trips. It says in the labyrinth "Here lies the tomb of Amon/Ifrit: The 7th Djinn". This dagger his seal.

Logan: I see. So are we ready yet?

Lincoln: Yes, let me just do this right. (breaths deep then wings of flames come out) Ready to go home Logan?

Logan: Yes, father.


	7. Chapter 6

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 6 (Thunderdrum: Total Eclipse of the Heart)

The next morning, they've continued to have fun at the beach. Luna's mind however is still clouded in mystery after seeing the new metahumans and old enemies back again for turmoil. Replicate is watching from afar ensuring that his family is safe and far from harm's way. Sam is still the same, but she acts like she never wanted Lina from the get-go. She is still recalling the time that Luna left to approach Lincoln about his idea: the regime. However, instead of being able to meet with his sister, Lincoln ended up seeing a drunk Sam in Luna's new home. And thus, began the one-night-stand with Sam. It ended up conceiving Lina. Dismayed by the events, Luna decided to be responsible of the baby instead of her. Replicate heard the news and wanted to hurt the Phoenix King so badly. He ultimately failed but was convinced to add her to his family to protect. Replicate's rage was transformed into bliss whenever he had time for his granddaughter. Back to the present time, when they all played beach volleyball while Luna spent her time performing another music at the beach

(Luna's voice)  
**_  
She said we gotta hold on to what we got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We got each other and that's a lot for love.  
We'll give it a shot.  
Ooooh, we're half way there.  
Ooh ooh, livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear.  
Ooh ooh, livin' on a prayer. Livin' on a prayer!  
_**  
They made a great time. Afternoon is almost there, so the entire fam went back inside for lunch.

Luna: So, Eclipse could we talk alone after lunch? You can bring Lina along with you. (taking a bite)

Sam: Moons, what's wrong? Were they in trouble, again? Lina, did you and Eclipse break something while I'm out? (the angry expression was obvious on her face.)

Luna: No, no, they're not in trouble. It's just something we need to discuss.

Sam: And without me, what is it with you leaving me behind? I thought no more secrets? (doubting)

Luna: Well, it's a metahuman thing. I just want to make sure that you know… (whispers at Sam) didn't inherit Lincoln's powers or else we'll be in trouble.

Sam: Tsk, fine. Have it your way.

Luna: Thanks luv, it'll be just a second.

After lunch, Eclipse Lina and Luna went to the roof of the hotel and began their conversation. But someone was lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping.

Luna: So, both of you. How long have you been heroes huh? (Shows the tome of Angels)

Eclipse: (nervously) I… Ah…. *sigh* guilty as charged. Been a week since I've read that book.

Luna: And you Lina?

Lina: *sigh* A week too. Since Dad sent it to me, but I gave it to bro since I don't need it.

Luna: So, You're Turbo Thunder (points at Eclipse) and you're Star Hanabi (points at Lina)? Just like your dad, are yah mate?

Lina: Well, you know my dad more than anyone. I don't know why he has to hide though. If he was a convict then the gifts wouldn't be sent to me, so I assumed that he is working abroad or just loves to travel overseas. Still, I don't get why mom hate him. I know I'm an unplanned child but at least dad knows I exist. Auntie, does dad really loves me *sniff*?

Luna: (hugs Lina) Oh Lina, of course he does. He just need space for him to think. He won't send you gifts if he doesn't.

Lina: What about mom? She doesn't like being near me. Am I a bad girl? (tears fell from her face)

Luna: No, you're not a bad girl. Sam just needs a good lecture. (in her thoughts: I really good lecture that is.) But I can tell you, she loves you too, Lina. Let's just say: Things Have Changed for Her, But That's Ok. We feel all same and she's on her way to understand that. (in her thoughts: And I gotta have High Hopes for that to happen.)

Back to the silhouette.

Replicate: So, she is a metahuman. Like her father, I guess. Better be out of here before anyone notice.

Replicate took the elevator and went for the exit. But after walking outside, an unexpected hooded figure appeared before him.

?: Been a while, Tom.

Replicate: That voice! Jax?

Jax/Climate: Calling me by my name, huh? Alrighty then, what's with the sneak? Still trying to impress your fam?

Replicate: That's none of your concern. Anyway, what exactly are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be away from here? Where are the others?

Jax: Easy on the questions, Tom. First is that I'm here for business. Got hired and I'm doing it for the price. Second, I'll be out of your hair once I'm done with it. Last, the rest went on their separate ways. Camo however is nowhere to be found. Been MIA or dead, whichever comes.

Replicate: What is this business, exactly? (doubting)

Jax: You said, "It's none of your concern" so I'll say the same. And besides, I still want to destroy you. But I hate putting innocent lives at stake. (Turns back from him) You know everyone else made a calling. I should be doing the same. In time, I'll finally find my purpose.

Replicate: you better find it fast, or else. There's a war coming, and I'll be prepared.

Jax: I know, that is why I'm preparing too. I can't go on a rampage now. So at least, let me say this to you. Goodbye, Tom.

Replicate: Don't you mean "see you the next time."

Jax then went off his way and vanished. The rest of the hours went smoothly. The next day, Luna's family are packing up to go home. Lina and Eclipse went to find souvenirs for memories. Alas, it didn't go as planned. Nightmares, and new creatures of darkness (Manticores) attacked the nearby stores and what is worst is that their screams in fear are just fuel for these creatures. This panic caused them to be even more destructive.

Eclipse: Lina, trouble.

Lina: Let's suit up. (she removed her outer clothes revealing her hero's outfit as Star Hanabi)

Eclipse: "Oh, Guardians of the great land. Grant me thy strength to fight those who cause chaos." (The clouds became stormy and loud) SHAZAM! (yellow lightning hit him, and he transformed)

During their transformation, Sam was actually watching from afar. Shocked by the revelation, she stayed hidden from the disorder. Thunderdrum (Luna) then showed herself to ensure that the children have victory.

Thunderdrum: Star, Turbo, what do we got?

T. Thunder: Same old, find the source of those creatures and seal it off. My guess is that its near the souvenir store.

Star: Well we better get the civilians out first. It's gonna be trouble if we don't.

Three Nightmares and two Manticores showed up.

Thunderdrum: We are so gonna rock you. Get ready guys.

The Manticores then spew fire then the 3 heroes dodged the attack. Thunderdrum shoots lightning but the armor of the Nightmare absorbed the blast.

Thunderdrum: What? They blocked it. (she swiftly dodged a claw swipe from the Nightmare that jumped on her)

Brother's Eye (communicator): Luna, hang on. Backup is arriving.

Thunderdrum: Thanks, Clyde. First, we'll take it from here. (her thoughts: What was that Turbo did again? Oh yeah.) Barak Saiqa! (streams of lightning flew out from her hands. The lightning become sharp and pierced only through the armor.) Good, that should be easy to deal with.

T. Thunder: I see, Barak Saiqa! (the same happened to the Nightmares) Taking off the armor first is a good idea, but it will take a lot of energy.

Star: That should be easy for me since I could absorb solar energy. But I need help to distract them to me.

T. Thunder: A'right. (he flew up) Come here you RWBY rip-offs. (really?) Come and get me.

The Nightmares chased him as they get close to Star Hanabi. She was able to have enough solar energy to deliver the coup de grace.

Star: Take this, SOLARIS CORONA! (she threw a ring of flames with high energy. That was enough to incinerate the Nightmares, leaving only the Manticores left.)

Thunderdrum: Phew, just send out the boss already. I have enough of this.

?: Oh, eager to be beat I see. (Appears before them)

Thunderdrum: Django, I knew you guys are responsible.

Lucy (communicator): Him again? I'm coming then.

Django: hehe. No need to get so warmed up. You're fears will just shield me from harm. And besides, I'm not the one you're fighting today. He is. (a man in hood appears and unveils himself)

Thunderdrum: Jax!?

T. Thunder and Star: Who?

Thunderdrum: Why are you here? I though you disappeared!

Jax: Business, been hired as the Horsemen of Pestilence. How do you think I am able to control these things? They only obey the powerful. Hex and Ghostfreak here are the same. As long as we inflict fear against someone, they'll obey us.

Thunderdrum: I thought you hated harming innocent people?

Jax: I do, but I didn't say I could scare them. Your brother is right, you know. Fear is the only thing they'll understand. Like these things, these abominations. Oh, and that's climate from now on. (points at the heroes) Attack!

Most of the monsters charged in and a swarm of them formed a wave of assaults. Even for our heroes, they seemed to be powerless against such army. Even if they had all the power in the world, their energies are just too depleted to even lay a punch. With this overgrowing morale of enemies, they can't keep up. Turbo Thunder and Star got too beat up that they reverted to their original forms. Sam, watching from afar saw the horrors her children had to face.

Sam: No! (her thoughts: What can I do? They have to break free from this. God knows that they have to break free.) I've been a terrible parent. Dad, I thought I outgrew you, but I was wrong. I wish you're here.

Suddenly a beam of fire and light came to the grounded heroes protecting them from further damages.

?: Sorry if we're late. It took a little turn to get here.

Ghostfreak: It cannot be!

Ben: Team Tennysons, back in business.

Hex: YOU!

Valheim: Django, Alucard and Vladimir are so mad at you. You're in for a big time out!

Red Canary: Val, I told you to wait for me. What gives?

Django: Tsk, and I just started to have fun. (Escapes through the portal)

Replicate: Well the more the merrier, vampire. But more for us, that is.

Valheim: Come back here you coward!

Canary: Val, them first!

Valheim van Helsing treated Turbo and Star from their wounds. It gave them ample time to rest and recuperate. Now that the tides are even, the counterattack begins.

Kevin: Ben! Gwen and I are after Hex. You and Jen take care of Ghostfreak. Ally, you're with Val.

Ben: Hey! Since when are you leader? (green flash) SWAMPFIRE!

Jen: Got it. (pink flash) FASTTRACK!

Replicate: It's you and me, Jax!

Climate: Oh no. It's just me, Tom.

Replicate choose to copy his old rival's powers as they clash. Replicate isn't completely victorious since he is surrounded by enemies. Luckily Luna and her children came to aid.

Thunderdrum: You are not the only one with a score to settle with him.

Star: Granddad, who is he? What's his deal with you?

Replicate: I'll tell you a lot when we make it out alive here.

Turbo: Get ready. (prepares a lightning fist) CHARGE!

Ghostfreak: I still have a trick under my sleeves. (he then engulfed the entire place into a dome of darkness. This empowered the monsters making them twice as powerful.)

Hex: Umbra, Noctis, Nihil, Mu. (a magic circle appears before him) Oh great devourer, thou art darker yet dark. Ascend in thy slumber and crush my foes. APOPHIS! (a giant serpent Nightmare appeared and ready to attack) Devour them, Apophis. (the snake obeys and charges at Gwen and Kevin)

Jen swiftly strikes Ghostfreak but it was to no avail. Ben uses the flames of Swampfire but a Nightmare shielded him from the damage. It seems that most attack are just absorbed into infinite darkness. The heroes have nothing else but the protection they receive from their powers. Climate, using Aether element, blasts Replicate with dark and aether energies. However, Turbo thought of something. Maybe the guardians can help in a way. If the inside is impenetrable, maybe it could work on the outside.

Valheim: It could work, we have to try it.

Canary: Do it mate, I'll shield the girl. (Canary uses powerful and fiery punches to blast her enemies forward)

Turbo: Here goes. (prepares to shout) SHAZAM! (The lightning hits the dome and damaged it somehow. It caused a minimum amount of light to penetrate the inside, but the price is that Eclipse is reverted once again back to his mortal form.)

Ghostfreak didn't notice the damage and got his by the light causing him to get weak. The dome breaks and caused Ghostfreak to panic leaving vulnerable for attacks. Ben took advantage of this and created a stream of flammable swamp gas before igniting it to brighten the field. Nowhere to run, Ghostfreak tried to create a portal but...

Jen: Oh no, not this time. You're not going anywhere, Freak. (Jen reverted to her old form and fire a stream of energy wave at Ghostfreak, thus putting him into oblivion.)

Kevin and Allison distracted Apophis while Gwen is in arcane combat with Hex. The Omni Twins transformed into speedster aliens and charged at Hex, so that Gwen could create an arcane portal to trap Hex. Seeing him distracted, it was the right opportunity. She was able to snatch Hex's magic cane and Apophis vanished. Then, with the trap set, Hex as bound by magic chains and the Twins kicks him into the portals that leads to an unknown location.

Back to Replicate and Luna.

Replicate: What's the matter you old joke? Afraid that I'll win? Where's the Aether Beam that you are so proud of?

Climate: *pant 2x* I'll show you! (He prepares an Aether Beam but instead of aiming at Tom, he aimed elsewhere)

Replicate: Wait! NO! (He saw that he aimed at Lina. Having no time to make a barrier, she got hit and badly damaged.)

Sam: "LINA!" (horrified)

Thunderdrum: THAT'S IT! (she rushes at Jax with incredible speed)

Climate: What!?

Thunderdrum: TAKE THIS! RAIDEN SONG! (she uppercuts him skyward before teleporting to his location. She charged with her lightning punch while teleporting to damage him omnidirectionally. The last blow lets her to teleport above him and sends him back to the ground with a voltaic rush.)

Climate: *grunt* *pant 2x* (sees Replicate in front of him) Why a long face?

Replicate: Tsk, you let them turn you this!?

Climate: I thought you finally outgrew the scar on your eye? (tries to stand but failed) It looks like you can't LET IT GO.

Replicate: Stop this, this whole act. I thought that we could go live our lives from now on?

Climate: You know, I actually thought we'd be staying together. But when you left, I got excited for thinking I could be leader. In the end we got disbanded and left for our own. I was furious about it and placed the blame on you. But the truth is… I was envious. You have a family that you call your own while I stayed on the run.

Replicate: You-you've finally admitted it.

Climate: *grunt* Well if ever we fight again, I hope it'll be as rivals and not enemies. For now, I'll rest. *faint*

Replicate: See you soon, Jax. (turns to Luna) Go help my granddaughter.

Thunderdrum: You don't have to tell me.

Eclipse: Don't worry, mom. She's ok. But still needs hospital notice.

Sam look from afar before rushing to her location. An ambulance was called and treated both Jax and Lina to recovery. A few weeks later, Lina regained consciousness.

Sam: Oh Lina, Mom's so sorry for everything. I promise that I'm make it up to you.

Lina: It's ok mom. I forgave you long ago. But, can we go see this? (shows tickets to Bohemian Rhapsody: A rock-sical play)

Sam: Of course. Anything for you. Eclipse will be joining too.

Luna, Sam and their children hugs each other. While from a hidden spot, Replicate is talking to someone.

Replicate: Are you sure about this? I'd held the end of the bargain and loved my granddaughter more than you've ever imagine.

?: Just let it be for now. I have my reasons for this. Plus, she'll meet me soon anyways.

Replicate: Fine, but fair warning: do not try to do the same mistake as I did. Don't ever leave your daughter again if she's willing to forgive you, Your majesty!

Replicate is talking to a man that is engulfed in flames, but the blaze doesn't burn anything. The blaze disappeared and left a trail of red feathers and ashes.

-END-

Dr. Faust Schnizer: Here's your medicine, miss Loud-Sharp. You'll be out of here in no time. (his thoughts: I've successfully implanted the Mark to her sleep while preparing medicine. Seems all is going to plan)

Lina: Thanks, Doc.

A day after. Lina was released from her confinement while Jax/Climate stayed under hospital arrest until he recovers. His powers were locked away by his sealing anklet while eating hospital meals and watching TV news programs. Meanwhile in Allison Levin's restaurant.

Jen: We're back!

Leni: Ben! Jen! Guys!

The girls then ran up to hug the newly returned Team Tennyson, where they hugged them back with a laugh as Jen looked up and jabbed Luna, where she chuckled and sighed.

Luna: Good to see you too. We missed you guys.

Ben chuckled and ruffled Lily's head.

Ben: As Lana would say...

Lana: A Plumber's job is never done. Yeah, I know.

Kevin rolled his eyes at that.

Gwen: Now about that distress signal...

Somewhere in the old Lynn's Table

Phoenix King: My dad's old place. I'll renovate it with my own style to at least continue his legacy. (thinking) Maybe I should visit retirement to see if he's holding up. Mom too, I guess.

?: Hey dad, you're back.

P. King: Did you guys kept yourself secret? I don't want to cause your mothers any doubt or worries.

Lita/Firesurge: Si, mi papa. All is going to plan.

P. King: Good, then soon I'll introduce you to your sister, Lina.

Terry/Canary: About that, I actually met her. But she doesn't recognize me just yet.

Hiromi/Rubywing: Let it be for now. If she finds out, then all might be compromised.

Logan/Knightwing: And don't worry guys, we kept her under surveillance. Replicate is also keeping one eye out for her.

Jor-El/Blazeboy: So dad, what can we call her powers? I have a suggestion. How about "Killer Queen"? Nice name isn't it?

P. King: I'll let Lina decide on that. For now, we'll focus on the topic. I just can't believe that she's a candidate to bear the Crest of Cain. I just hope that she doesn't have it yet. If she does, then only the Key of Abel can cure her from Pandora's influence on her. *sigh* May the Father of Creation guides us all. By the way children, help me clean this place before we have it open. If all of this is over, I'll have a family diner open.

Jor-El: Oh, oh, can we be the waiters and waitresses?

P. King: *chuckles* Well if that's ok with you, but Me and your moms will be my kitchen operators. Is that understood?

All: Yes, father!


	8. Chapter 7

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 7 (Mystica: Into the Inferno)

As our heroes talked, Jen took her place at the restaurants' live stage and prepared herself at the piano and gave in a sharp deep breath and all the customers, including our heroes, looked to her.

(Jen's voice)  
**_  
Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_**

**_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams_**

**_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you.  
_**  
The meeting went smoothly, and they found out that Loud's sole brother is looking out for them even if they had no idea where he is. A few days past, it was Carol's (adoptive) son and her husband was preparing to call Funny Business and Co. for party planning. Luan decided to add a new member of the business.

Luan: Are you sure you can do this?

Jor-el: Of course, I can? Thanks for letting me Aunt Luan.

Luan: It's no big deal, you really remind me of your father. Super fired up eh!

Benny: Save the comedy to the party dear, we still have a lot of planning to do. Have you called Giggles yet?

Luan: Done that. She'll laughing her socks of to this party. Hehehe!

Jor-el: Positive as always. (hears the car horn) That's our queue. Ready, guys?

Luan & Benny: Wait! Where is Libby?

Libby: Here guys. (shows herself) As you guys can SEE, I've been practicing my powers.

Luan: *snickers* Alright, but please don't do that or else I won't be able to keep an EYE out for you.

Benny: EYE SEE what you did there, but like EYE said earlier. Save it for later.

Jor-el: Hehehe, OPTIMISTIC as always.

As they went to the venue, Carol introduced her son: John Joshua Christopher (Jace) Dalisay. An American Hispanic from a regime supported orphanage. And her husband: Alfredo (Freddy) Isaiah Dalisay is a half-Jew, half-Filipino, Full-time otaku with an old nickname Ready Freddy in every E-games tournament in Korea and Japan. Jace wears a casual t-shirt of white with pants of blue and red pattern and wears a yellow pair of glasses. Freddy wears a Japanese attire (male Kimono) with an Obi-wan fashion and a yellow "three stars and a sun" patch on the left side.

Carol: Honey, I told you to wear something else!

Freddy: But this is my party clothes. I got this from my cousin last tournament celebration.

Luan: Did you really think that's great with you? Because, you look like you're ready to cross the dark side! Hahahaha

Freddy: Was that a Jewish joke or a Star Wars joke? Either way, that was hill-areas (hilarious). It deserves a MOUNTAIN of laughs!

Carol: *groan* Just, Fine!

Jace: Mom, can I go play? Please.

Carol: Sure, sweetheart. Just don't go too far away.

Jace: Yay! C'mon Joel, let's go.

Benny: This party is going to be a blast.

(somewhere far-away) ?: Oh, it will be a blast alright. I'm coming for you, dear sister. *evil chuckle*

A mask figure with a malicious aura vanished into a blaze of ashes after watching the party. The party lasts for 2 hours and 4 pm is the time of end. Everyone really enjoyed the party, especially the magic show that Luan performed. Although, she made a couple of mistakes, Jor-el supported her as an assistant to make them unnoticeable. Benny was right, it was a blast. When the party's over, the gang prepared to tidy up the venue.

Carol: Thanks again, Luan. I really appreciate the party. Looks like Jace have a birthday blast and met a new friend.

Luan: It's no problem at all. I really love doing this. It helps me forget the bad times.

*Flashback*

P. King: Got you, Stuart.

Stuart: Wait, no! Please, have mercy.

Luan: Link, don't do this.

Luna: Yeah. Bro. There's no need to do this.

P. King: Really, now you asked for mercy? Don't ask me, ask your lab rats! Ask them if you deserve mercy! (Throws Stuart to a wall)

Stuart: I only want the benefit of humans. I work for Tetherby believing that I'd do it for what is right. If you want, I'll join your cause.

P. King: Too late for that now, you'll just stab me in the back. They say, "Hell is paved with good intentions", so I'll tell you this: Get out of my sight before I burn this place to the ground. That's my mercy. (Communicator) Has everyone completed evacuation?

L-crew: "Yes, Lincoln"

P. King: Then leave, we're having this facility demolished.

Omniscience/Prodigy: Aw, such a waste of good science.

P. King: Save it, Lis! We are going.

Stuart: But if you do this, humanity will be condemned in weakness.

P. King: *scoff* Hmph, yes humans are weak. Physically speaking that is. But you threw it away so easily that you forgot power isn't everything. Humanity still have something that some don't.

Stuart: Please tell me, so I could continue my research! I beg you!

As everyone else leave, Lincoln stayed for one last word with Stuart.

P. King: Lisa probably knew the answer. So, you'll continue you're research in the next life. Before that, DO YOUR FREAKING HOMEWORK!

Stuart: WAIT!

P. King: Adieu. (snaps fingers and set the entire place ablaze)

As the fire roared, the rest of the L-crew could only watch in horror. They knew what he has done. With Stuart gone, Lisa is the number one scientist and all other men and women of science has no choice but to align themselves to her leadership. No scientist could oppose them now.

P. King: Get this memorized: You've condemned a lot of souls in your senseless research. You thought this for the sake of humanity, only to become a madman in lust of knowledge. Your lust has killed you.

*Flashback End*

Carol: Luan, are you ok? You're spacing out.

Luan: Huh, oh. I'm fine, just remembering something.

With all packed up, the Funny Business and Co. are ready to leave until…

?: That was a great show! No wonder you've become successful!

Luan: What? Who are you?

?: Aw, don't tell me you didn't miss your brother? (His hands glow and set ablaze)

Luan: Lincoln? (Though, she is unsure. She felt something was off)

?: Wrong, and don't compare me with that wretch of a brother of mine.

Carol: If you are not him, then why do you have the same powers? And why do you call him brother? I thought that the Louds only have one brother.

Luan: I get it, you are HIM! The manifestation of his wrath and hatred. The Infernal Fury: Irate!

Irate: Bingo! Yahtzee! You got right.

Luan: Why are you here? I thought Lincoln, finally got rid of you?

Irate: Boy, this is some reunion that we have. Unfortunately, you have to die. So to speak to the rest of OUR siblings! (Summons a flaming sword pointed at Luan and Carol's location that summons 3 fireballs clustered together)

Luan realize who is she up against with. Irate could only smirk under his mask for the explosion he caused. This was heard by the others and rushed to the location. When the smoke cleared however, there was a barrier that Luan casted to protect them from the damage. Jor-el then went to try and fight with her.

Jor-el: Aunt Luan, let me handle him. He's a big threat, isn't he?

Luan: Not a chance, I'm ending this. Stay out this Jor-el. (Placed a dome to seclude Irate and Luan) Carol, call the other if things go messy. (looks at Irate) I've been weak to stop Lincoln from making the regime. I won't make the same mistake again. (A staff with a sun crest on its tip appears) It's time for Mystica to put her words to work. (she then transforms into her hero attire)

Irate the proceeds in his battle stance, lifting the sword above him at his right sidearm, while the left hand is in open palm position in front of him as guard. While Luan's battle stance, she stood straight while her wand's tip is facing the ground when held by the right hand. Her left hand however is in front of her ready to blast some force orbs. They both rushed at each other before clashing weapons. While the others stood and watched, Luan strike her wand three times. When some missed, she creates orbs of magical force energy that circles around her to damage Irate.

Irate: So, Linky-Winky is still a big wuss. What am I ever gonna do to make him show up?!

Luan: SHUT UP! DON'T CALL LINKY A COWARD! (Weapons clashed again)

Irate: I suggest you cool off, jokester!

Irate then submerge to the ground. Whenever he jumps out of the ground, he sends down a rain of fireballs. Luan then uses barriers and a salvo of force orbs to deflect the projectiles. Out of desperation to beat Irate, she used her ultimate attack. Letting her wand hover in front of her and act as shield.

Irate: Now this is interesting. (Fires a cluster of 3 fireballs)

Luan rushed while her wand is spinning forward to block the blasts. She then spins her wand rapidly and use force and magic to toss the wand in a circular direction. With each successful hit, Irate is being pushed but Luan feels slowly being drained of power. Luan then fired a big force orb that hits Irate creating a spark. Irate then uses a miniature UltraNova believing that is could finish her. Luan then begin to spin gracefully, while a magical cluster is above her. The cluster sends magic dust that Luan spins to create a barrier to protect her but also damaged Irate whenever he tried to get closer. Finally, Luan thrust her wand upward that made the cluster explode, damaging and knocking Irate back to the barrier wall.

Irate: That's it, NOW I'M MAD!

In a fit of anger, Irate rushed and strike Luan only to hit the wand again knocking both back to their beginning position. Irate sensed Luan is getting weaker by the moment.

Irate: Heh, how's this then!

Irate fires another cluster but this time hits the barrier wall where Jor-el is located. Luan saw this and before Irate could fire another shot, she rushed onto the location and tried to cast another force field. When Irate fired the shot and hit Luan, her shield broke and knocked the wand away from her while she got knocked back. She then laid to the ground completely defenseless. With that, Irate walks closer to prepare to stab her. Benny and Jor-el could only what in horror while Carol came back to tell her backup is arriving. She witnessed that she is too late, and Luan's been defeated.

Jor-el: AUNT LUAN! (*flashback* Do desire power? If so then you shall receive power. Be warned: you'll never stay the same) *grunt* (In his thoughts: So be it! I need to protect, THE PEOPLE I LOVE!)

Irate was about to stab Luan when he looked and notice that the crack on the barrier opened and a brilliant flash engulfed the opening.

Jor-el: AUNT LUAN! (his hands and feet changed into something dragonish. His back has a ring engulfed in flames shaped like bird wings and armor covers him. He rushed to punch Irate only for his fist to meet the side of the sword when Irate blocked. The clash caused an explosion that destroyed the barrier).

Irate: This… is… curious. (retreats to recover) I guess I'll be killing you first for interfering. (shadow spikes burst from the ground to hit him, but he dodges) Dang it, how many more are there?

Dr. Azrael: Demon of Wrath, your fate has been sealed for a long time ago.

Maggie and Gravitron appeared along Azrael. Graviton used metal poles to encage Irate but Irate overheat the metals to escape.

Irate: Tsk, three metas are more than I care to face. But seeing that the boy's power is awake, I'm sure that HE'LL come to visit. (Vanishes into ashes)

Maggie: Luan, are you ok?

Luan: Maggie, I… I'm alright. I'm surprise you came.

Carol: Where have you been? You have a lot to explain to us Mags.

Maggie: I see that you and Louds finally reconciled. (sees Jor-el and sense something) I see, you are his spawn.

Jor-el: What? Who are you guys?

Nicolas/Gravitron: Let's just say we are friends. So, where's your old man?

Dr. Azrael: Nick, now is not the time for that. Can't you see they need to recuperate?

Benny: Luan! Are you ok?

Luan: I'm fine, just some scrapes. A few more and I'll be burned to crisps. Though, I took a more serious burn when he insulted Lincoln.

Maggie: You still can't find him?

Luan: Yeah, not even Shenzi can sense him or Ranga. But enough about me, what about you? I don't mind a long story, even a fanfic about it. (Realizes what she did) Oh, forget the last thing I said.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Lincoln: Achoo! Somehow, I felt a breeze even if I'm heated up. Hahahahaha.

Back to Luan: Achoo! I feel like someone's making puns without me!


	9. Chapter 8

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 8 (Mystica: Unveiling Mysteries)

Meanwhile (Lincoln's Location: Detroit)

Ronnie Anne: So you really are back? (gives a stern look)

Lincoln: Yes. I know I haven't been in touch but- GWACK! (Get slapped by Ronnie Anne) Ok, I deserve that. But please reserve some room for the other girls.

Ronnie Anne: Do you have any idea how worried we are, you bastardo?

Lincoln: I'm sorry, ok! Look, how are the others?

Ronnie Anne: Oh, you know it. Barely hanging by the thread. Haiku and Lucy are still on search of their old friend while taking care of mysterious cases. Tabby's with Luna for the gigs. Polly Pain and I are still training the young ones. And Jordan's still the babysitter-of-the-year. You know, they're gonna be pissed, Lame-o.

Lincoln: I know that. I'm preparing for the worst. Which reminds me, I might hire you guys for this re-opening of the bistro? You guys in?

Ronnie Anne: *sigh* One condition: STAY! And you better not run off again, especially with Logan. If you're going somewhere, at least warn us, capice!?

Lincoln: I was planning to. But we should prepare for an upcoming war. The angels have warned me that someone has intruded Bermuda Triangle. That is not a good sign.

(Back to Luan's Funny Business: Royal Woods, Michigan)

Luan: So that's what happens. I feel like Lincoln's doing something from the shadows. Even though he's bright. Hehe, I gotta lay-off the puns.

Maggie: Puns aside, the Lesser keys is as dangerous as the Dead Sea scrolls. If anyone has it, this would cause a disaster. Those books are my only hope of removing this curse.

Jor-El: You got any other leads? I mean that can't be it right?

Maggie: Yes, some people you have met are dead people but they kept returning. This could mean that a sinister force is at hand. Irate is back, isn't he?

Luan: Yeah, at first it was only Kody. Then comes Ghostfreak and Irate, it's like apocalypse is nearing without a warning. Lucy freaked out, no pun intended, when Django and Hex came back. I do hope the agency find it's lost member before the mastermind does.

Maggie: They haven't found Silas? I thought his last mission is to investigate and stop cultist organization? *sigh* I do hope he didn't went rogue.

Luan: Me too.

(Bermuda Triangle)  
Dr. Faust: This way, sir.

Emerson: Guide us to safety, doctor.

Emerson's Henchmen: Sir we got company. Nightmares ahead!

Emerson: I'll deal with them. (Equips his armor with metallic tentacles) Envelope me, Farneus (His armor becomes red and his helmet becomes a crown. The tentacles became scorpion tails that can become spears) Let's go, we'll burst though.

(Back to Luan's place)

Luan: What now? Jor-El, how would you like to have you powers trained? If it's left unchecked, it could be dangerous.

Jor-El: Sure, as long as I get to be with some familiar faces.

Dr. Azrael: Ah, suggesting the academy? Well, we are coming back to visit an old friend.

Nicolas: Oh boy, here he goes again. NERD!

Jor-El: Hey, stop it. Don't bully sheez.

They took the Business Van to transport themselves to the academy. Lisa was anticipating their visit so she called an early meeting with the faculty members like Lynn, Francisco, Polly Pain and Clyde.

Lisa: So anyone willing to accept our only brother's youngest son?

They looked at each other unsure of what to do. Until Clyde and Polly volunteered to train him.

Polly: Knowing Lincoln, he's probably the best bet to know his location besides the other. These Hatchlings are smart so I can't really do much. The same can be said to me and his daughter, Panther.

Clyde: I agree. Plus Jordan is the only one that doesn't have anything to do with metahumans, as Ronnie Anne would report on her peerage. So this thing about Jor-El having powers may come to a surprise to her.

Polly: True. I may not be a meta, but due to our connections then we might have some metahuman talents.

Lisa filled the rest of the paperwork for Jor-El's enrollment. Afterwards Luan went back to the old Loud residence believing that Lincoln left something unchecked. It turns out that there is a lava lamp left in Lincoln's old room (the linen closet) with an eight-pointed star on the top base. Luan noticed that it starts glowing, same as her wand. It seems that the wand is resonating with the lamp. Desperate to find a clue, she points her wand to the lamp, revealing and unlocking a seal implanted within the lamp. It was an old man named Caine known as the Soothsayer.

Luan: Soothsayer? Is that you?

Soothsayer: Luan? My goodness, look at you. So big and grown. How I miss you guys. Tell me, how long has it been since I went missing?

Luan: A couple of years, perhaps. What happened? Why did you disappear?

Soothsayer: Two words, one name: Lincoln Loud. He hired some witches and magicians to seal me away using Solomon's seal and the Lesser Keys. Knowing magic no longer works on you guys, thanks to your spirit animal, he probably have them obey him to have me away from interfering. You guys need to talk some sense to him.

Luan: Now I know how those guys got burned to crisp. Lucy reported some accused cult witches died on a fire while some supposed mages got MIA. Some were found and reported to be alive as exorcists and pastors. Others may ran off out of fear. I suspect that the witches continued their evil even if they were warned by Lincoln to stop.

Soothsayer: I see. Well we better hurry out. Gather your sisters and tell them that I'm free.

Luan: Will do, and also the regime is still going but with a new leader if you are gonna ask.

Soothsayer: I see, very well. Even if I couldn't also pinpoint his location, I have a hunch that he is alive and in safe hands. (as Luan leaves, he whispers) I hope that you didn't led him astray, Master Uriel.

(Few hours later. Location: L-Crew's Headquarters)

Lynn: Holy cow, Soothsayer! You're finally back.

Soothsayer: Hello, gang. I missed you all so much. Being trapped in that lamp got me pretty bored and lonely.

Leni: Aw, we're glad to see you. We, like missed you too.

Lori: Lincoln's literally going to have a scolding of a lifetime if we found him.

Luna: Yeah! Not cool for him to do that.

Soothsayer: As much as I want this reunion to be heartwarming, and see Lincoln get the scolding part, unfortunately I bring a new vision that is to happen. A war is coming and we must be prepared for the worst. Bermuda Triangle has been breached. Pandora's box is opening.

Lucy: I see, It is no wonder that I haven't sensed Great-grandma Harriet. She's probably in La Xibalba (Purgatory) and haven't crossed Scala ad Caelum yet.

Soothsayer: Yes, and not only that. The gates of the Netherworld is found at Bermuda Triangle. Someone has intruded the place, which only means one thing: Someone too strong to handle is approaching. A force not to be reckoned with. And I know some of you are a bit "rusty" (in his thoughts: You'll forgive me on this pun, Lucy) so I'm here to train you guys again.

Soothsayer proceed on explaining everything while training the girls to prepare. A earthquake is broadcasted by the news during the session. It was reported that the epicenter is found somewhere between Florida and Puerto Rico. Knowing that it is the gates are slowly opening, strange phenomena continuously follows after the other. It seemed that the war is almost at its rising intonation.

-CHAPTER END-

Lincoln: When this is all over, how about we have a number two? You in, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: If it's a boy then Toby, right Lame-o?

Lincoln: Whatever, and we are too old for nicknames. Isn't it time they stop?

Ronnie Anne: 'Fraid not. Now, get going! We have work to do.

Meanwhile in La Xibalba (Purgatory)

Harriet: You shouldn't be moving that much Thanatos. You barely managed Death's power so it must me too much for you.

Thanatos: I must go, Lady Harriet. Your Great-Grandchildren are in danger. They are my friends, but they still need to pay for abandoning me here. Come along Erinys (Looks up to the World's Edge) I'm coming back. Lucy, Haiku, Rocky, thou shall know fury of Death's Daughter, and her spouse.

A flash of light and blanket of darkness then came to La Xibalba and met Harriet.

Asher: Harriet, how are my young champions? Are they prepared?

Harriet: Yes, master and milady.

Asher: That's good. I guess Pandora and I were a little worried.

Harriet: Master, if you may, I would like to pull out some witches from the Netherworld. Would you allow me?

Pandora: Forgive us, my pet. But your request must be denied. They must serve their sentence for not listening to the young champion. They betrayed your great-grandson even after forming a truce. They must pay for their insolence! Right, brother?

Asher: As much as it pains me to see my creation, my children to suffer. I'm afraid that my sister have a point. They must learn not to use their freedom wastefully. (Turns away) Come along sister, for we are going to my kingdom and see my children again. How I miss my angels.

Pandora: Of course, brother. I miss my nephews and nieces. I wonder how Luce is holding up? hihihi, A question for another time.


	10. Chapter 9

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 9 (Power Girl: The Omega and The Alpha)

The earthquake has started. Even if it's suppose to be time for vacation, the heroes didn't rest until Jor-El and some of the others have been well trained for an upcoming war. A great pillar of pure dark energy sprouted from west of Florida. The gates of the Netherworld have opened itself to release of the great darkness that will return the whole world into its beginning state: Infinite Darkness and Chaos. In order to counter this threat, Soothsayer took precautionary measures and Lisa did everything to secure the citizens. Afterward….

Lisa: This is impossible!

Lori: Lisa, what is happening?!

Lisa: My device that contained The Apple is no longer operational. I made sure that the relics protective magic is working along with the communication system. Unless… Of course, Pandora's power is to counter her brother's power. As such, we have to rely on whatever we can discover from that point.

Luna: Her brother?

Lisa: Yes, the Apple gave me enough knowledge of how everything began. It is the sole reason that we kept winning, learning and predicting all events. This relic belonged to Pandora's twin brother, the creator of all beings and the one true source of light and life: Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh aka. Ieouah El-Shaddai.

Lynn: Ieouah? You mean like God Himself?

Lisa: Yes, Ieouah. The God himself. The Shaddai El-Chai (Almighty Living God). Let me tell you something. The world began in darkness, the came light. It's like everything is balance, in Yin and Yang state. If God is of light and being, then Pandora is..

Lucy: Of Darkness and Nothingness. Great-Grandma used to tell me that story. She even told me of how the siblings used to fight each other but reconciled in the end to maintain Time-Space Reality. The Box was her old prison cell but she was released in exchange that the box locked her powers away to avoid killing anything. The demons now are angels who took portions of Pandora's fraction of power when God forbids it. Luce, Ieouah's former favorite son took a lot of portion and became the Evil Incarnate.

Lisa: That's correct, how exactly would you know about this?

Lucy: Didn't you know, Great-Grandma Harriet is not just any practitioner of Arcane arts. She performed healing and exorcisms for her knowledge of angelology and demonology. She was once tempted to fall into witchcraft but was able to conquer that weakness thanks to her knowledge. As far as I know, she resides in the hall of Kings in La Xibalba (Purgatory) and is tested by Uriel to achieve sanctity to enter Scala Ad Caelum.

Lynn: Yeah well, it's probably her creepy nature, like you Lucy, that is holding her from ascending. No offence.

Lucy: Yeah, we get that a lot.

Lori: What now Lisa? Without a clue of what is going on, we can't operate well. And with these creatures, our best defense has been for naught.

Lisa: We have no choice but to go back to our old ways, like we used to. Soothsayer is back so I presumed the best course is to continue training.

Luna: She's right Lors. We don't even know where Linc is. Bro's about to get the time of his life.

Lana: I think Linky knows this is happening so…

Lola: She's right, he'll be there to help. He's the one with a great sense of heroism.

Lynn: Old sense of heroism; remember that he ended up being judge, jury and executioner after what happened to his first wife.

Luan: Well, whatever happens I'll stick to the plan. I hate to become chow to those creature. And if Linc even returns, he'll regime himself. (Everyone except her groans) What!? Too soon?

The heroes meeting was stopped when an earthquake strikes. The epicenter is found at the south of Michigan, somewhere in Chicago. The team then went to Naperville and Rockford to evacuate the people before they get crushed by debris and road blocks. Flying Nevermores attacked the location.

Lynn: Could thing get anymore….Wait no, I'm not going to say it.

As another is about to grab her, the evil bird scatter to dark dust when a motorcycle rider zooms in to her aid.

Road Hazard: Ready for another ride, hero?

Lynn: Road Hazard? Valheim?

Road Hazard: Not a moment to waste. (He prepares his shotgun and blasts the approaching adversaries) COME GET SOME!

Valheim: Ma'am, please go to this location. Canary told me that a metahuman is responsible for this mess. (He shows a tablet that points a location in Chicago while he pulled his rifle and fired a shot to an approaching Nevermore, without scope or looking)

Power Girl: Be careful here. You are one of my students, so I can't afford having to lose you.

Road Hazard: Don't worry, Van Helsing and I are taking the Cavaliera. She's fast and a killer. (He activates his motorcycle with blades and guns. Valheim and him rode the Cavaliera to fend off the other enemies.)

Lynn the rode her bumper kart to approach the location. She is surprised on who is creating the earthquakes.

Power Girl: Tremor, I knew it had to be you!

Tremor: Ah, loser Lynn. I knew you'd come here!

Power Girl: What the heck are you doing?

Tremor: What does it look like I'm doing? Wreak some havoc, duh! Ever since that shaodwy pillar came, I never felt so powerful by having them in me. Now everyone will fear me.

Power Girl: Well, now I'm here to... GWACK (A tree smacked her away and a hairy man appears) What? Not you too, Squatch!

Squatch: You think I'll stay and rot away there!? I don't think so. BROTHER, NOW!

Power Girl: Guys! I need some backup over here.

Savitara(communicator): Lynn, what happened?

Power Girl: Tremor happened. (She dodge a lightpost thrown by Squatch) and Squatch.

Crystal Queen(communicator): What? I thought they're in jail.

Omniscience(communicator): Birdcage is powered by my Apple. Their escape is undeniable since my device got shutdown.

Savitara(communicator): If Squatch escaped, then Johnny Speed is... oh no! Sorry, I have to go back to my family. Luna and Luan, Give Lynn the backup she needs until I come back?

Lynn fought until reinforcements arrive. She dodge a punch from Squatch while Tremor smash the ground to create a powerful earthquake. The shock created a crater and pillars of rocks that is heading straight to Lynn, but she was able to dodge the incoming attack. Squatch charges to her and slammed her with a shoulder rush, but it failed as Lynn blocked it with her hands and grabs him. She then proceeds on throwing Squatch to Tremor before he could create another earthquake.

Tremor: What the heck, men?

Squatch: Grrr.. Get out of my way stone boy!

Squatch attacks Tremor but it backfired. Instead, Tremor punched Squatch on the belly and launched him to an abandoned building. Lynn then rushed to Tremor to deal a punch but her fist only met with Tremor's fist creating a powerful impact that recoiled both of them backwards.

Power Girl: Too strong, but not strong enough. (She proceeds on her runner stance before using a powerful force to bullet herself to Tremor) Eat this!

As Tremor stands, he immediately closed his arms together to shield him from the incoming attack. The punch is too strong that is sends him backwards by 3 meters. He then kneels down out of exhaustion.

Power Girl: *pant* Ready to give up yet? *pant*

However, Tremor seemed to look fine. A dark aura emits from his body and gave him more strength.

Tremor: Not yet! I will not be beat by a LOSER LIKE YOU!

Power Girl: (in her thoughts: Where the heck is the back up?) BRING IT ON STONEFACE!

Tremor proceeds on charging on Lynn but was stopped by a shadow binder. Power Girl looks behind her and saw Thunderdrum, Mystica and Shadow Mistress.

Maggie: SHAZAM and the others are handling Nuke. However, I sensed some sort of malice in them. You should be careful.

Lynn: Gee, took your time. I mean really.

Luan: Hey! We were just making sure that Jor-El and Liby are safe. Don't want them to be in danger now would we? Afterall, things are getting a little heated up, eheh!

Luna: No time for jokes sis. We have a stoneman to beat.

Tremor: RAAAAAGHHH! (He slammed the ground creating a powerful blow that made the non-flyers stumble) I'LL KILL YOU ALL.

Lynn: Not if we can stop you!

Luna: Barak RAMZ! (Lightning code - Fires multiple lightning that homes and chases enemies) That should rock you!

Luan Hey, I'll handle the puns. (She fired a barrage of force fields while gliding on her magic wand)

Maggie: Time for that malice to disappear. (She then throws a smokescreen of white fog before covering it with her shadow. She then uses her shadow to squeeze the smokescreen but Tremor was able to escape by making a hole into the ground.)

Luan: Gee, and here I thought Lynn and him have rocks for brains. He's smart too.

Lynn: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!

Tremor use this as an opportunity to uppercut Lynn from the ground. It hit her hard to a point that it threw her up.

Luna/Thunderdrum: LYNN! grrr..Thor's Wrath! (A powerful lightning slammed to the ground and hit Tremor, yet still standing)

By that time, Squatch is also awake and ready to fight.

Maggie/Shadow Mistress: Could things get anymore bad?!

Lynn/Power Girl: He's like a wild beast.

?: A wild beast you say?

They turn around and see a muscular man in sports attire and a shoulder armor holding a football headgear.

Lynn: Francisco?! Get out of here! This place is dangerous.

Francisco: And leave my wife beaten, no way. I was a coward before but never again. This time, for sure! (His shoulder armor glows with an 8-pointed star symbol on it) Heed my words and pierce the earth. (He transforms into a hairy creature with a large right arm forming a claw. He now wears an Arabian pants, his body shrunk with his torso bare naked with wavy tattoos. A golden brown ring is behind him as accessory.) AGARIS!

Fransisco slammed his enlarged right arm creating an impact while Tremor did the same. The clash canceled each other while the heroes proceeds to charge with all their strength.

Luna/Thunderdrum: Lightning is effective against both water and earth. (In her thoughts: I'll thank Linc for that Naruto game) Take this, Ramz Al-Saloz (Electric Rain - Lightning spears rain down upon Tremor)

Luan then encased Tremor inside a force dome so avoid his escape.

Maggie: Shadow-Iron Maiden (She then create an enclosed space of shadows that would "finally" crush Tremor). That did it.

Tremor fell unconscious, as the heroes are tired. Francisco, out of exhaustion, revert to his original form before hitting the ground. Lynn then catch him to her arms.

Lynn: How did you...?!

Francisco: I saw a man in green robes and a with haired man with him. He said to use this power to help the people I love. Then a boy in black and orange suit told me that the effect might only last for a few hours if I'm not born from a metahuman family so I took the risk of coming here.

Lynn: You idio... Wait you say a man with white hair and a boy in orange and black suit? (Could it be?) You're saying you met Lincoln?

Francisco: You're brother? I don't know, he was wearing a mask and voice differently.

Luna: (How long will you hide, bro?) Well we better get to the others. And also have Lisa figure out to reverse Tremor's power.

Django: I'm afraid I can't let you do that my darlings. (He appears)

Maggie: You guys, Again!

Irate: That's right (he appears). We have to make sure that he is a perfect vessel for the Hexians to fully be evolved. Just like us, reanimated dead.

Luna: Vessels? So those Nightmare creatures are...

Irate: That's right, the dark pillar is a symbol of Pandora's Box having it contents leak. The darkness, nightmares, and malice that was sealed for eternity is seeping out with their hearts. Thus forms the creatures of pure destruction: the Hexian. Born as a spawn of Goddess Pandora.

Django: And the vessels are like pots or vases. Used as a medium for the seeds of dark energy to sprout like a Qlippoth. The only ones to cut it down and replace it is the Sefiras: The tree of life.

Maggie: *gasp* How would you know about this?

Irate: That is for you to know... Django: and find out! *chuckles* (A shadowy portal enclose them and teleport them away along with Tremor's body)

A few hours later

Lori: So it literally happened.

Soothsayer: We better be ready. The fight has just begun.

-To Be Continued-

Meanwhile

Squatch: *phew* Barely just escape.

Johnny Speed: This is so not my style.

Nuke: Bare with it for now. Willy is just about to finish another formula of drugs for us.

Squatch: Hey can the effect much stronger this time. I know they don't have the regime leftovers for us to steal but at least it would be advantageous for us, right.

Candyman(communicator): That's right, I have the formula ready. Go back to our base, I have a surprise. (in his thoughts: I'll thank you later once this is effective, Dr. Faust Schnizer)

Somewhere

Man in a Mask: Do I really have to wear this? It looks ridiculous.

Man in green robes: Do you want them to know who you are, Ieouah?

Ehyeh: No, but disguising as my young champion Lincoln wasn't that necessary. I'll change into (Turns into Morgan Freeman) much better.

Logan: Luckily that dad isn't here to know, your Gracefulness. He's probably visiting my step-moms.

Ehyeh: I know, my child. It was a good distraction so that he wouldn't know. I have to spread the rest of Solomon's Djinn and gave one to Mr. Rivera.

Man in green robes: Well you are the one who recommended it. I know your plans always goes so I have to stick with it.

Phoenix King appears.

P. King: Logan, Yunan, Your Gracefulness, I'm back.

Yunan: Good to see you too. I sensed that your friend Caine has resurfaced.

P. King: What!? He escaped!? Oh no, I'm in for it now.

Ehyeh: Don't worry, I've blessed you so nothing harmful will be done. But even if I know what happened, please pray tell what happened to your visits.

Pandora: (appears) I would like to hear that too, little one. (Pandora disguised as Paige, except with black marks, hair and blackened eyes.)


	11. Chapter 10

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 10 (Power Girl: You Are a Pirate)

Lincoln: And that's the end of it.

Yunan: I'm glad that your wives are as forgiving yet courageous as they are. But aren't you suppose to go to Sam's as well?

Lincoln: I will, but first is an unfinished business. So how about You, Your Gracefulness?

Ehyeh: Though, I may not be able to interfere directly to human affairs anymore. I still have an ace to my sleeves, something to do with the flow of destiny. Let's leave it at that.

Pandora: I too am not allowed to interfere with mortal affairs anymore, but I too pull some strings to ensure that balance prevailed.

Yunan: Long story short, the Ein Sof twins are still responsible for the existence of Space-Time continuum. Although, they used to battle a lot of times, they wager something less drastic or less dangerous.

Logan: They count this as less drastic. This is basically the fate of the world that we are trying to turn.

Yunan: You have no idea how they argue during the old times. Let's just have Noah's ark as a reminder. He have the rest of the Heavenly army fight alongside Him just to suppress Pandora for 40 days and night straight.

Lincoln: He's right, there's no time for arguing about it. We need to respond. The Tennysons are preparing for battle in Mount Rushmore HQ.

Meanwhile at RW Park

Lynn III: Hey Rude, Jor-El. How's the academy treating you?

Rodrick: Stop calling me Rude. Anyways, it's good and all but I really dislike summer classes. It's not my fault I flunked the subject. The only reason why I was able to understand the science-y concepts are all thanks to Sir Simon Sharp.

Jor-El: I just entered so I'll get accelerated through the grades. I never thought that the exams are easy. Hey, like the hair. Also, we should definitely think of a nickname for you. I don't what to mistake you for Auntie Lynn.

Lynn III: Okay, what do guys have in mind?

Rodrick: Thirdy or Revi. Thirdy is because your mum is Junior even though she's a girl and Junior is usually a male inheritor of the dad's name. Revi, is well…. anime based. Also because your last name is Rivera.

Jor-El: Oh… Revi sounds more awesome.

Lynn III/Revi: Alright, I'll choose Revi. Let's play catch and then think for another way to spend our 2 week summer break.

Rodrick: Now that's what I'm talking about.

While the three students are playing catch with a baseball, an odd transportation is floating above the entire park. The people could only look in awe.

Jor-El: SHIP!

Rodrick: Jor-El, how long are you going to stay in your weeaboo world?

Revi: No look, a flying ship. (She points at the ship)

The trio: Whoa.

Back the academy premises.

Lynn: So have you learned to fully control your charm powers?

Simon: Yes, thank you for the advise. Thanks to headmistress Lisa as well. Now, I'll be able to talk to girls without being awkward. Thanks also for the syringes

Lynn: That is good to hear. (Hears an emergency siren) Emergency, I have to go.

Simon: Sure, I have to visit my niece and nephew too. I hope Lina gets better soon.

Lynn: Have a good day. (She then answers her communicator) What's the emergency?

Lisa (communicator): Lynn, Martha spotted a giant floating ship just above Royal Woods Park.

Lynn: A ship. As in a boat? You sure?

Lisa (communicator): My eye doesn't deceive me. A Giant floating boat with propeller units is just floating above the park. Three of the hatchlings will be deployed over there. It seemed that your daughter, nephew and friend are there as well.

Lynn: What!? She's there? Hang on, I'll be there.

Lynn took her ATV as she suits up as Power Girl. She was able to see the trio, scared to fight. The hatchlings were Hiromi, Panther and Terry. There Power Girl saw them fighting…skeletons. What is happening?

Power Girl: What are these? Undead pirates, things are getting interesting.

Pirate Undead: GAHH!

Terry: Agni Kai's Attack!

Terry (or Canary) blocked attacks from the undead pirates with her fist. She then gear up her gauntlet and greaves, the Gilgamesh. She then perform a straight punch that breaks 4 undead pirates. Hiromi (Rubywing) is then slashing her katana, the Masamune, quickly to strike 10 pirates. She then resheath her katana creating various space distorting slices that destroys the undead pirates. However, Hiromi was surrounded and took her katana and transform it into scythe mode to slash multiple enemies. Meanwhile, Panther (Red Panther) uses her claws to pounce some enemies back to Davvy Jones locker. Power Girl assisted by striking a ground punch that sends multiple undeads airborne while Jor-El uses his power of fire and blasts the undead into ashes. Rodrick could only watch from the chaos but when an undead privateer readies to strike him down, the privateer meet a kick to the face by Revi.

Revi: Rude, get out of here now! (By the way, Revi is good at capoeira and jiu-jitsu)

Rodrick: No, I ain't gonna leave you behind. (He took a cutlass from one of the undeads an assumed fighting stance) Form up now you guys.

The trio circles each others back while Power Girl and the Agni Kai's regroup with them. There is way too many. Then the three leaders came in.

Pirate Captain: Pardon the intrusion but there is something that I want from all of you. It will belong to me.

The captain is a muscular old man with two swords. One of the swords is a pistol with a blade on it. His appearance is an old man with red pirate hat with a feather, red open jacket, black baggy pants and iron greaves. He had white hair, side burn and mustache. Along side him is 2 people, a girl with red hair, brown privateer's hat, white open jacket & bra, black pants and boots with 2 pistols with a golden pattern. Another is a man with scuba outfit and seemed to have his skin similar to Deadpool's.

Pirate Captain: My name is Kervantez Atlantica, Captain Kervantez Atlantica. This is my daughter, Sarah Ivy Atlantica and first mate Chandler McCann. And we're here to get the most precious treasure you hold dear: your hope!

Power Girl: Chandler McCann? You are here too!?

Hydro: That is not my name to you. Remember, I'm Hydro. (Looks to the heroes) It seemed that loser Larry isn't here. What's wrong, did he chicken out?

Power Girl: DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER A LOSER! (She charges but got hit by a bullet. It didn't hurt her but the other pistol is aimed at the kids)

Sarah: Don't come to my man anymore closer, or else the kids will have their brains out!

Kervantez: Now, now, killing them is meaningless without the despair part. (Darkness leaks out of the Captain and Chandler)

Power Girl: I see, corrupted into a vessel for Hexians huh. What?!, Did you also joined their ranks?

Hydro: It is none of your concern. But do not get me wrong, I have my reasons to do so.

Kervantez: All this to hear the despair. To see if hope is a treasure worth saving for. I can hear it now, the screams of every citizen of Royal Woods fills us with power. These unjust and unpredictable attacks makes them think "Is the heroes even know what is happening?"

Hiromi: Sickening, simply sickening. You treat this world as your plaything. This world is hopeless and dark, but at least there are those who were able to light the way and share hope. It is like what mother said, there is always light in the deep darkness.

Panther: Yeah, so get your stinky pirate crew out of here!

Hydro: Not until we see how this goes. Did you know that Sarah's guns have bullets that you used to fear. MISFORTUNE! Charge!

The Pirate undeads charged while Hydro and Sarah act as rear guard and vanguard to protect the Captain. As the battle becomes more heated, backup was able to respond. A brilliant flash pierced through the army of pirates. The light slowly dims down showing 3 figures: Caine, Lola, and Lana.

Power Girl: Soothsayer!

Red Canary: I see, so this is Soothsayer. Father was right afterall, He is one of the immortal masters.

Soothsayer acted as distraction by using his magic to shine [Banish] against the horde of undead. This gives a good opening for Power Girl and Blazeboy (Jor-El) to confront the head pirates.

Soothsayer: Go! I'll hold them off for now.

Red Canary: Don't worry, we got your backs. The Agni Kai's will stay here to support.

Soothsayer: Thank you, young hatchlings. Now to deal with this.

Crystal Queen: Let's get some.

Huntress: Right behind you sis.

Power Girl: Lana, Lola. A'right time for the sportswoman to do her job.

Kervantez: What can you hope of achieving. There are three of us. All I see is a woman, and a pesky child.

Revi: Make that two pesky children that will kick your butt! (Revi Show herself wearing the old Parkour suit)

Power Girl: You shouldn't be here. Get out of here! Now!

Revi: No! I will fight also. I am Parkour Jr. Ready to brawl.

Hydro: Obnoxious brat! (He created water tendrils to strike them both only to be stopped by a fire ball)

Blazeboy: You have to deal with me too, you know. Now since you hold a grudge against my dad, how about we settle this.

Hydro: Water vs. Fire. Water wins!

Blazeboy: Not unless you are dealing with the power of the sun. (He flies to absorb more solar rays.) They say that the sun vaporize water.

Parkour Jr.: I don't believe in luck, you only win with skills.

Sarah: Then let's try changing your belief, shall we?

Power Girl: You're going down old man!

Kervantez: I may be old, but not dead and weak.

The six people were locked in combat. Chandler created water tentacles and strikes Jor-El but the radiation protects him from any damage. Jor-El charges to strike but failed as his fist only met a water barrier. As Revi dodges every bullet with capoeira martial arts, Sarah uses daggers to slice her down only to meet her legs that are as hard as platinum or diamonds. The clash of the blade and her skin created metallic clash sounds. Lynn uses her knuckles to block Kervantez's bullets streams and sword slashes. Soothsayer, Lola, Lana and the Agni Kai's are busy destroying the undead crew. Somewhere in the watchful tower are some members of Scarlet Arrows.

Clint Westwood: Thaz a big ol' pirate ship. Ready to take it down partner.

Yorn et Solaris: I got my Helios Arrow ready.

Violet Quicksilver: Kalina and I are ready and waiting. But shouldn't we let them escape first?

Clint: Don't think so. As long as they're here. They'll bother the ol' neighborhood.

Yorn: True that, if we fire this shot they'll leave. Besides they have Caine with them. (Prepares to make a shot) Uriel, grant me strength to banish these abominations.

Clint then signals the firing shot. Violet fires from her bazooka, the Kalina. While Yorn fires a Helios Breaker from his bow. When it made impact to the ship, the heroes that are on-board and fighting knows that it was time.

Kervantez: Unpredictable, A'right ya scurvy crew! Get ya'r gobshite and we're leaving. Abandon ship or it's the locker for all'yeez.

Hydro: Remember this, we are not yet done! Your brother better return for we have a score to settle.

Sarah: Right behind you father.

They all disappear with the dark portal.

Power Girl: Soothsayer, Now!

Soothsayer: I'll do everything in my power. (Soothsayer uses his magic to teleport the heroes off-board. They are able to return to the park.)

Crystal Queen: Everybody alright?

Huntress: I think so. And I smell no blood so we're clear.

Power Girl: That's good news.

Revi: Wait! I think we forgot something, or someone.

Rodrick: I'm good. Don't worry. (See's a shinning treasure: a bracelet) They left behind this.

The entire ship was moving while descending towards a nearby lake. The Lake Michigan is now occupied by a giant boat filled with pirate loot.

Jor-El: Keep it. It's a souvenir. Maybe to remember that fight.

The heroes weren't able to get the Pirates and Chandler Biggs but they know they will encounter them on the upcoming war due to their Hexian influence.

-CHAPTER END-

Lincoln: Of all people, it had to be "him".

Logan: Why dad? Is he a rival of some sort?

Lincoln: You can say that. (In his thoughts: Paige, I hope you are not watching. Your old friend is at it again. But I'll deal with that aqueous monstrosity soon.)

Yunan: Pandora and Ieouah have gone away. They are preparing for combat and investigation of the appearance of these Hexians.

Lincoln: I see. Then things are according to plan then. I'll have to pay little Lindsey and Robin some cash for letting me hire his members.

Elsewhere

Kervantez: That was one of the most fun I've ever had since I became part of the crew. Chandler ma boy, You've proven to be worthy of my daughter's love. If you want her then it's a pirate's oath, you earn it.

Chandler: Thank you, but I'd rather still destroy "him" more than have a wife to settle with. Still, the war's not over until we got released from this cursed darkness.

Sarah was spying on those two just outside the door.

Sarah (whisper): How long do we have to continue this. Oh my love, please live long for me. And for dad, May God let him rest in peace already. His corpse is just being tarnished this way.

Meanwhile in Bermuda Triangle

Dr. Faust: Ah yes, the box is just the beginning. If the key of Abel and Cain's mark clash. The gate of the world and the door of the Afterworld will re-open and reveal the Judgment tower. The fated place of all that is.

Emerson: Right, you said that between the World and the Afterworld is the Black Precipice that is Pandora's power made into a river of darkness. The tower of Judgment is the gateway to the scales of Ein Sof twins, correct?

Dr. Faust: Yes, that is true. (In his thoughts: And in turn, My siblings and wife will be released from their eternal prison. I can't wait.) {He looks to the sky} Your move Auntie and big Daddy-o.

*Evil Chuckle*


	12. Chapter 11

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 11 (Deathfrost: Reaper's Return)

Same time, during the pirate invasion. The Arctic Reapers and the Plumbers are a hunt on missing people incidents. When they arrived in an old graveyard, they saw corpse of people lying around like a bloodbath has commenced. Gwen and Haiku noticed their appearance to be similar to being mummified.

Lucy: What do you think? What exactly are we hunting?

Gwen: Could be Hex again or a Mummy. I'll contact the rest to see if there is anything else.

Haiku: What a horrendous sight! And they even call me too dark.

Lucy: Only dear brother accepted you for who you are.

Luke: Mom, I sense a high concentration of arcane power. Right there at the building.

Lucy: An old cemetery church and funeral service. I wonder what is inside.

Gwen: Well let's check it out. Ben and Kevin are on the look out. Allison and Becky are in sky patrol. Jen and I are coming with you.

Lucy: Good. (looks at Luke) Stay out for now, son. We'll handle this.

Luke: If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate mom.

Lucy and the rest are going inside the cathedral. Luke, while outside look up and closed his eyes for a while.

Luke(whisper): I got my cold gun and suit ready. The rest is for you, dear Uncle. Lend me your strength, Garufol

Somewhere inside the cathedral.

Lucy: The concentration of arcane power is beneath this house of prayers but the place is highly secured. It's like there is no way down.

Haiku: Of all the mysteries we solved, this is nothing new. (takes a statue of a praying woman) Put this over there at the altar. (Toss the item to Gwen)

Gwen: Got it. (The altar shakes and behind it reveals a door) A secret passage? This place got creepier now.

Jen: Remind you of the Hex incident?

Gwen: Yeah. (looks at a door with a lock in shape of a cross) We need a key to open this.

Lucy: On it. Usually the key is in the room of the head priest. (Lucy went to the second floor and found the head office of the bishops) No way.

Haiku: Lucy, what is it? What did you found?

Lucy: Bishops, all dead. The corpses are fresh but still look mummified. They have stab wounds all over. (looks at the chair of the head priest) The Archbishop, dead. Stabbed by the very cross that acts as the key. (She took the cross key) Forgive me, reverend. But you will get your justice.

Jen: Did she get the key?

Gwen: I think she does. (Looks up to the second floor with Lucy heading down with a bloodied hand and cross)

Haiku: I wonder what happened?

Lucy: We'll find out. (as she reaches to the doors and unlock it, a young priest appeared behind them)

Trainee: STOP! (he approach the crew) ABANDON HOPE, YE WHO ENTERS THERE! I saw everything that happened.

Flashback

Trainee(narrating): A man in robe and with the appearance of a skull entered. Along him is a witch of beauty and wickedness. I thought for sure the demon and his succubus entered here. He took it all. HE TOOK THE SOULS OF THE DEVOTEES HERE! They all ran and scream, but nobody survived. I was at the mercy of that warlock but the bishops intervened. They told me to hide and I did. But in exchange, I witness the bloodbath. He enchanted witchcraft and possessed my friend, making him slaughter all my rabbis. The Archbishop tried to exorcise the demon out but in the end, they took his life using that key. *sob*

Hex(flashback): Any last words?

Archbishop: In nomini Patris, Et FIli, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. *thud*

Witch: Finally, his babbling is so annoying. Now can we proceed to the chamber?

Hex(flashback): Yes. With this place as holy ground of rest. This is now our unholy ground of waking. We will return what we lost that day. *EVIL LAUGH*

Flashback end

Trainee: I seal the dungeon shut in hopes that they will never escape. They are probably still doing the ritual as we speak. Please, In the name of God, Bring justice to my comrades. *cries*

Gwen: A warlock and a witch, could only mean one thing.

Jen: Hex and Charmcaster is up to no good.

Lucy: The could be another vessel for the Hexian demons out there.

Gwen: Then we better hurry and stop them. (looks at the trainee) But first.. (Casts a barrier)

Trainee: YOU"RE!

Gwen: A divine mage. I learned it from the Archamada book of Magic. I used Holy Protection for you so that you can flee unscathed. It is however not as powerful as Solomon's Wisdom magic and Angelic Rune Magic as of now.

Trainee: Then you are no witch! You are a prophetess, a saint. Thank you! Praise be! I will go in peace thank you. (the trainee ran off outside)

The rest of the gang opened the passage, and there they walked through the dungeon. The door looks open and they say Hex opening a portal that unleashes all kinds of monstrosity. Lucy activates her suit and Haiku her protective gear as they charge right through the door.

Lucy/Deathfrost: That's enough Hex. We got you now.

Hex: Really? Do you think it would be that easy?

Hex and Charmcaster done a battle stance to prepare for a battle that will ensure the "gate" to remain active. The gate then released undeads, and hideous creatures of all kinds including 3 evil counterpart of Ben's Aliens.

Gwen: A Luna Lobo, Ectonurite and Transylian all at once. Could it get more worse?

Ben(communicator): It does! Kevin and I are facing the same enemies and they remember me. Ghostfreak is back and I want that portal shut when he's out.

Kevin(communicator): HEY! Less talk, more fist fight!

Luke(communicator): Mom, hurry and get that shut!

Lucy/Deathfrost: On it. Jen, Gwen deal with them first. Haiku and I are gonna secure the place and defeat as many of them.

Jen: Roger that! (slams Omnitrix) Big Chill? Alright, if you insist watch.

Gwen: Time for me to shine as well. (reveals her gauntlet to have a complete set of the Bezel Stones)

Hex: Those charms! GIVE THEM BACK! (fires a magical laser)

Gwen: Not on my watch! (casts Reflect)

Jen(Big Chill): Heather, I know there is still good in you. Please, let us not do this.

Charmcaster: I'm sorry, but I need to do this. He promised me Mike.

Gwen: You mean Darkstar. But he's gone. How are you going to…. The portal, you are reconnecting from that dimension?

Charmcaster: Yes, so please (summons rock golem) GET AWAY!

Meanwhile in the cathedral prayer hall

Lucy/Deathfrost: Haiku! Get behind me. (uses Ice Beam)

Haiku: There's to many of them! (Uses her Graceful Rose Scythe to slash more enemies)

The two of them are locked in combat as the horde circles around them like a tornado. Gwen and Jen went out as well to help them while pushing Hex and Charmcaster back. Seeing that there is no escape Lucy tried fend off at least most of them while handling the undead Aliens as well.

Lucy/Deathfrost: It's no use, this is hopeless.

?: Really? And I thought you will avenge one of the poor unfortunate souls.

A bone scythe fell down in front of them when a black-robed figure reached to grab the weapon and summons a dark winged woman.

?: Erinys, you know what to do.

Erinys: Yes, my love

Erinys used her death claws to swipe a large horde of monsters away. The hooded man then undone his hood and reveals a pale face with long black hair. He then do his battle stance.

Pale man: Let's go. Ancient Relic, Rhasta Hadesa. (He then slashed his scythe similar to how Dante Alighieri commence his battle stance)

Haiku: Thank you, grim reaper.

Reaper: Don't thank me yet. You have debts to pay me first.

Gwen: Then settle it for another time. We have a battle to win.

Hex: I think this is for now. Heather, you can stay if you want. (Opens a dark corridor and escapes there)

Charmcaster: Thank you, uncle. (summons more stone beasts)

Jen(Big Chill): Time to change *flash* Feedback, oh Ben. You missed this.

Somewhere

Ben(Cannonbolt): Achoo

Kevin(metal): Catch a cold?

Luke/Capt. Cool: Not my fault. (Fires a shot) FREEZE 'EM ALL GARUFOL.

Ben(Cannonbolt): I have a feeling Jen is making me miss my old aliens.

Back to the cathedral

Charmcaster: Who are you, Reaper?

Reaper: My name is Thanatos. And I will serve vengeance to all the lives you destroyed. Please prepare yourself. (Summons Erinys back) Reaping Ritual.

Erinys rushed to grab Heather to devour her soul for her sins but she kept dodging and uses more of her magic tools to escape.

Lucy/Deathfrost: I'll help! (freezes the next landing place)

Jen(Feedback): She slips and she falls. (flings some lightning bolt).

Charmcaster: Gah! *grunt* Dang it.

Erinys: YOU'RE MINE!

Erinys grab hold Charmcaster but she pushed a little bit to only have her feet and hands taken by the soul stealing ability of Erinys.

Charmcaster: My hands, Grrr, My feet. They feel numb. (Tries to stand and cast a spell but it was to no avail). Now how am I suppose to close that gate. Only I can do it.

Jen: (Returns to normal) Gwen, can you?

Gwen: Got it! (Uses the full power of the stones but the "gate" persist) It's too much.

Erinys: Sorry, my love. We ran out of time for that power.

Thanatos: It's alright. It's only a one minute move anyways. But I have to… (sees a blast from outside)

Black-Haired Mage: Need a hand?

Thanatos: MADAME HARRIET!

Lucy: No way! Could it be?!

Haiku: Mistress Harriet of the Grimwood mageworks.

Harriet: Gwendolyn, on my count. (She uses angelic runes channeling through Gwen ) NOW!

Gwen channels the power of the runes to blasts the "Gate" into nothingness. The monsters seemed to decrease in count and the place became secured. Thanatos grabs Heather and with a raging face, he looks.

Thanatos: The lives of these people are at stake because of you. (Prepares his scythe into spear) Any last words?

Heather: Please, mercy. I only wanted Mike back.

Thanatos: One life in exchange for ten!? Do you think you deserve the forgiveness?

Harriet: Let her go, Silas. Having her SOUL will not solve nor return anything.

Thanatos drops Charmcaster to the ground.

Lucy: Silas? No way! I… how did you survive.

Thanatos: (points his scythe to Lucy) GET… AWAY…. FROM… ME! We're not done yet.

Haiku: I thought we lost you forever, Silas. What happened to you?

Thanatos: It doesn't matter.

Harriet: It will, Thanatos. It will. (looks at Heather) As for you, if you are looking for Mike, he's alive, for now. He's enduring torment in the Inverse world. The Ledgerdomain, your place of magic. That portal was meant to open there but you forgot to suppress any threats that are coming. You did something too dangerous.

Heather: I'll pay for what I've done. Me and my uncle are both. But I need Mike's power to remove the darkness in him.

Lucy: I knew it. Another Hexian Vessel.

Harriet: My dear, Lucy. We have a lot to talk about.

The crew left the cathedral and Thanatos gathered the corpses and at least gave them a proper burial.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

On the way to the exit, Haiku picked up a bone necklaced that is deep buried in the cemetery. She knew what exactly it is. A relic.

Haiku: Ronnie, I found the necklace. I'll tell you the location to pick it up.

Ronnie Anne/Surge(communicator): Got it. I'll be there soon.

Lisa(communicator): This they got it like brother predicted?

Ronnie Anne(communicator): Yes, she did. Abel's key necklace is acquired. All is left now is to have Lina use it.

Lisa(communicator): Good, those are the keys needed to open or close Bermuda's gate. All that is left is have it presented in that place.

Meanwhile

Dr. Faust: Ah the Ledgerdomain. Land of magic and demon aliens. It's more…. pinkish than my home in the Underworld (Pandemonium).

Dr. Faust then opens a prison gate and reveals a blond shining man shackled and tortured. It was Darkstar (Michael "Mike" Morningstar)

Dr. Faust: Hello, my prodigal son! Is the divinity within you extracted yet. I gotta say, you looked like brother even when battered.

Mike: SCREW YOU! Lucifer Morningstar. When I get out of here, I'll kill you.

Dr. Faust: Try if you must. But you'll fail. Why? Because your Uncle Michael Archangel and Grandpa is not with you today. *evil chuckle* Now I have to keep extracting that divinity inside you to ensure that everything goes to plan.

Mike: BASTARD!

-Reconnect, Dawn of Injustice-


	13. Chapter 12

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 12 (Deathfrost: Life After Death)

Years Ago: During Lincoln's time as High Councilor

Emerson: Your Majesty! Over here.

Phoenix King: Ah, little Emerson. How is Brother's Eye treating you? Have you learned from him?

Emerson: Yes, As the 2nd senator, I learned how to negotiate with the others. With this, all of humanity even meta-humans and aliens will live together in harmony.

Phoenix King: I know they will. There's a reason that democracy can be flawed so much. Because not everyone agrees. They need a strong leader that will unite them and stop evil before it could do damage.

Emerson: You are right. The people's hearts are easily swayed. They needed proper guidance if we are to ensure peace. Which is a why you have to make your crew agree with you if need. Then overthrow the government in discreet. Most of those who joined the coup are parents with meta-human children. They've been living in the shadow and you served as light for them.

Phoenix King: Hmm.. Emerson, one day I will have Brother's Eye take my place and I will be watching from afar. I will go to any place away from sights. Logan and I are planning this so that he could hone his skills. I want you to be at Clyde's side for most times if he needed it.

Few Years Ahead: Lincoln and Logan are still away while Clyde is still the High Councilor.

Emerson: THEY CAN'T DO THIS! THE UNITED FEDERATION OF NATIONS CAN'T JUST DO THIS.

Brother's Eye: Don't worry about it. I will handle this. So far, The Monarch of United Kingdom, Philippine Lady President, Empress of the Chinese Federation and Emperor of the Japanese Federation and other more leader have agreed to let us join forces while there are those who disagree. The Minister of Russia, Canada, South Americans, Africans do not know that it would be beneficial for us to join. Luckily, there are meta-human families within every senate so they will soon feel the responsibility.

Emerson: Fine, fine. But if they disagree again then it will be disastrous.

Now: Within the UFN hologram gathering

Pres. Urduja Macapagal: Philippines is currently in crisis. Our population decreased by 15%. Most of the victims are notorious crime lords, terrorists and police officers. If this continues then we are facing a mass genocide. I have already declared this as a War or State of Emergency.

Empress Ling Yuan Xi: China is facing the same crisis as well. 20% of the population is erased where 5% are meta activities.

Councilor David Wisemann: As current High Councilor of USA regime: Order of the Phoenix, I have already declared emergency evacuation to states that has most populace of metahumans and criminals including Gotham, Detroit and Metropolitan cities. This war has gone long enough, we need a counterattack.

Queen Isabelle Victoria: European Union is agreeing with the current situation. We do need a way to fight against this threat. These demons have gone and attacking for far too long. They possess living beings and cause them to wreak havoc.

Minister Daniel Ben-Yosef: Israel and the Levant Union and even the Vatican Theocracy have no other choice. We agree in the terms. This alliance better stop these monstrosity before it cause all of living creatures to die in vain.

Councilor David Wisemann: Then all in-order. The alliance of humans and metahumans bill as been passed. All of us will join forces against this threat. With that, the chain of command is now under my hands. This meeting is adjourned.

Dr. Lisa Loud/Omniscience: That… was nerve-wrecking. It took a lot of convincing to have their minds set in motion. Now that the leadership of UFN is upon us, what shall we set out to do now?

Councilor David: We do what we do best, have control and ensure the survival of the populace.

Meanwhile in the Ledgerdomain

Thanatos: I'll only accept the apology if we save this "Mike" person. Prove to me that you will show camaraderie.

Lucy/Deathfrost: *sigh* I knew you'd still hold a grudge. Alright, I'll prove it to you.

Jen: I don't know the whole story but could you explain it to me.

Thanatos: It was during the regime. The Arctic Reapers are handling another case of Occult Kidnapping…

-Flashback-

Silas: We just got promoted to senior detectives. Lucy will be so proud.

Romuluz: I know, we finally get to solve mystery and occult cases.

Silvia: Great job guys. Keep it up.

Remus: Way the go big brother. You finally got the promotion. I bet you can beat Lucky Luke's record on most cases.

Romuluz: *blush* Gee, I don't know if I could, but I will do my best.

Luke: Attention, newly promoted. Here are the latest mission, a house is recently been suspected as an occult gathering and ritual site. The recent kidnappings are found near at the Hiawatha Nation Forest.

Silas: That creepy forest? I've heard of it, but never actually thought that it will be that gruesome.

Luke: According to dad.. *ehem* Lt. Rocky Spokes. The place is notorious for the missing children incident. Now it seemed that teenage couples disappears in the area now.

Romuluz: Let me guess, there's a cabin in site that has been abandoned for years. I bet they used it for lounge without knowing that it is a trap.

Lt. Spokes: That is right. My wife already got informed and have Brother's Eye and Martha look it up. So far there is no metahuman in site so Arcane arts could have been involve. She will then be with you to assist.

Silas: Lucy will join us?

Haiku: I as well.

Silvia: Your Majesty! One of the Phoenix King's Brides: Haiku Loud.

Haiku: Are you all ready?

All: Yes, Ma'am.

Few hours later: Hiawatha Forest Cabin.

Lucy: Let us split up to cover more ground. Silvia and Remus will be on the look out. Silas and Romuluz will cover upstairs. Haiku, with me.

After a thorough investigation, they seemed to find themselves empty-handed until a scream is heard.

Silvia: REMUS!

Occultist 1: Grab her. She will make a perfect sacrifice.

Silas: Darn it! How strong are they. (Hears a stab and struggle sound) It can't be!

Occultist 2: I'll be worried about myself if I were you. Now, resistance is futile.

Silvia and Silas got captured while Remus and his elder brother, Romuluz died a bloodied way: stabbed and slit through the neck.

Occultist 3: My lord Orochi and Jashin will be pleased for this ritual offerings.

Meanwhile

Lucy/Deathfrost: Arctic Dungeon! (She froze the ground that freezes the occultist to death) Are you alright, Haiku?

Haiku: Yes, thank you. (she then cut the frozen men using her Graceful Rose) We better hurry! Trouble is approaching.

Somewhere in the secret attic.

Leader of the Occult: Let these sacrifice grant us, his minions what we truly desire. Immortality, for all eternity!

All Occultist: Hail Orochi, Hail Jashin!

The leader of the occult stabbed Silvia and Silas on top of the Magic Circle as it glows to enveloped them with a light that will grant them eternal life in flesh. The door opens and reveals Deathfrost and Haiku.

Haiku: Darn it!

Lucy/Deathfrost: We are too late.

Leader: Nothing you can do now, (transforms into a demonic beast with reptilian skin, bulky figure and serpent's head.) We have give the unholy powers of Orochi.

Lucy/Deathfrost: I'll distract them, on my count then attack.

Lucy shoots ice beams to them before they could attack. The leader and another of his men escapes so Lucy retries using Arctic Dungeon. She then successfully freeze all of the members of the occult.

Haiku: What now? They are immortal, their flesh bound forever with their SOULS.

Lucy: Can't you do something?

Haiku: I could but it requires a huge amount of power. You are meta so you could share in my Graceful Rose. It'll send them into the Netherworld or the 4th, domain of the Afterworld: The Eternal Void.

Lucy: Then do it.

Haiku uses Graceful Rose to cut through a dimension to send the frozen occultist into the Netherworld which they will be judge if they will experience torment or Eternal Void. The corpse of their allies however still remained in the circle which initiated a different ritual.

Erinys: A what a beautiful day at La Xibalba.

Azrael: Daughter, did you found something? I sense 4 more SOULS to collect and judge.

Erinys: I did dad, oh… and one of them is handsome.

Romuluz: Where are we?

Remus: Brother! You're awake but what is this place?

Silvia: I wanna go home. We even have a wedding to plan.

Remus: Oh that's right but where exactly are we?

Silas: Be Quiet!

The other 3: What!?

Silas: Do you not remember what happened? We got killed in that place, no we are probably in Styx, the river of the Underworld.

Remus: No way, we're too young too die…. Wait, you serious?

Silvia: Nooooo! Please, tell me you're joking right?

Erinys: Nope, you're all dead. (appears) My name is Erinys and I am Death's daughter. I come to claim all of you and be judged… as I would do, but it's boring so you 3 will be my key out of here. In La Xibalba.

Romuluz: And what does it mean?

Azrael: It means nothing! (appears as an angel in black cloak, reaper's scythe and angels wings) Daughter, I told you that the affair of humans is nothing to meddle with.

Erinys: Come on dad, please. I just what to see Grandpa's creation at it's finest. (points at Silas) I even like this guy. Please, pretty please.

Azrael: Oh, alright on one condition. (stares at Silas) He will watch over you, daughter. And only him can exit the land of the dead. Besides, I have enough dead people raining down on me because of the what's the word… Like Luce told me… ah, Filthy Occultists.

Silas: YOU'RE AGREEING WITH THIS WITHOUT MY CONSENT!? SOME DAD YOU ARE!

Azrael: Be GRATEFUL, boy! Or I could have sent you in the Underworld. This is your chance to live again. The other three will meet up with Harriet for their Trials to Scala ad Caelum.

Erinys: Dad, can I still bring my scythe?

Azrael: It belongs to you so you can have it. Now, off you go.

-Flashback End-

Thanatos: I still hold the grudge for leaving me behind or being too late.

Erinys: Now that you think about it, it's not entirely their fault for not noticing earlier.

Haiku: She is right. We truly are sorry for not knowing that this would happen. I should have never dragged the others as well.

Thanatos: Like I said, apologize later. We still have a warlock to deal with. Then a war or whatever.

They are able to reach the last room of the Ledgerdomain: The Prison Cell bay.

Harriet: We are here. I sense a high level of arcane power in this place. It feels like it's leaking.

When they reached the place, a figure that has an appearance of a blue old man. It seemed that he still has very little arcane divinity left. It was Darkstar, aka. Michael "Mike" Morningstar.

Heather: MIKE! Dear God, what have they've done to you.

Harriet: I'm glad you decided to return and heal Charmcaster's hands and feet. Now she can use a spell to help dear old Mike.

Erinys: Eeh *shrug* Easy come, easy go.

Mike absorbs the magical essence to return him to a youthful state, returning his blond and shining gold figure.

Mike: Thanks for helping me, Hope. You are a lifesaver.

Gwen: Gee, I forgot that it's your true name. But you saved it for your boyfriend only.

Heather/Hope: Who did this to you? Why would they…?

Mike: It was my father, Lucifer Morningstar. He trapped me here and took most of my divinity. This is a set-up, to trap all of you! We better get out of here.

Haiku: How sure you are?

?: Then let me show you how trapped you are like mice.

The figures reveals Django, the rogue vampire with a woman with him. She looks like a generic copy of Hope/Heather, except she wears a spiky demon's tiara, longer hair and a book with Faustian runes.

Enchantress: Been a while sister, I knew uncle would betray our Master Morningstar. I just waited for the timing

Mike: You used me! You'll pay for what you've done.

Django: How would you do that exactly? (Shows their leaking darkness) We are a perfect examples of Hexian vessels.

Enchantress: And uncle Hex served his purpose! *evil laugh*

Hope/Heather: You..!

Thanatos: Hold on, his SOUL is not yet released from his body. I can sense it. He's just unconscious and somewhere here.

Erinys: But vampire over there has a lot coming, A bunch of blood and SOULS trapped in his belly. (summons the Thanatos scythe) I'm gonna enjoy gutting you, Big Bad Bat.

Harriet: We'll deal with Django. Lucy, Haiku you are with me. The Tennyson group and Heather will deal with Enchantress.

Meanwhile: Mt. Rushmore Memorial (South Dakota)

Ben: Good thing you can drive the RV for keepsakes. Grandpa let you off the hook for almost wrecking the thing.

Kevin: Yeah, but questions… (Sees a 1000 horde of Nightmares) HOW DO WE PASS THIS MANY!?

Ben: On it. (Went outside to transform) WAY BIG!

Kevin: Allison, Bobby, Roby. Go metal. I'll guard this baby.

All: Roger that! (They then transform as Matter Girl, Armor, and Titanium Titan.)

Becky: What do I do?

Kevin: Watch my back. Snipe anyone that is not human…. or at least not goodie.

Becky: Alright, gotcha (Wears the suit and becomes Rapidsnipe)

As the battle of a thousand Nightmares happen in the road towards Plumber's HQ, Mt. Rushmore branch. Lucy, Harriet, Haiku and Thanatos are dealing with Django while Gwen and Jen are guarding Hope and Mike towards the exit "Gate" so that they could rescue Hex and escape the prison bay.

Thanatos: If we can't penetrate that Barrier, I can't use a Reaping attack to open a gut for the SOULS to escape.

Haiku: He's using the power of the SOULS to create protection while having a dark protection from the Faustian runes.

Erinys: Hun, what should we do?

Jen: Dang, not even my Anodite powers bulge. How powerful is that rune.

Gwen: Not as powerful as the Angelic and Solomon's Wisdom. But I haven't mastered it yet.

Lucy/Deathfrost: Can't you do something Great-Grandma?

Harriet: I can, but buy me time. I need to charge up for I only have limited power before I return to the land of the dead.

?: A few time perhaps if I join in.

Reveals Hex, Hope and Mike all in good condition.

Hex: I was right to betray the Hexians and Pandora's support group. I have Mike to thank for restoring me in full strength.

Mike: Now that my divinity is back, I can exorcise the darkness out of the person's body with the risk of killing them.

Heather/Hope: Time to finish this sister.

Harriet, Hex, Mike, and Hope: (Casts a spell into a singular magic circle with Angelic Runes) Magia Angelica Spiritus Sanctus Maxima Exorcismus Dominum (Angelic Magic, Holy Spirit's Grandmaster Purification)

The spell purified all Faustian runes into dust that removes all of its effect. The two villains are now vulnerable to attacks but This left them exhausted. Gwen sees this as an opportunity to trap Enchantress.

Gwen: Obice Cavea (Barrier Prison - traps any desired target) Now!

Jen fires a light ray to Enchantress. While Django realizes that they are about to lose.

Django: Tsk, I'm afraid that the show must end this way. Goodbye, Enchantress.

Lucy/Deathfrost: Not gonna escape! (Fires a freeze beam that binds his legs)

Django: What!?

Thanatos: Use it now!

Haiku & Erinys: CHAAAA! (Slashes Django's stomach that releases the devoured SOULS)

Django: Gwack! Grr.. You'll pay for this. (scatters into small bats before vanishing)

Lucy/Deathfrost: Good, one down. One more to go.

Back to Mt. Rushmore.

Ben(Jet Ray): They just kept multiplying. There's no end. We really could use some help.

Bobby/Armor: They weren't like this before. Why now? (Punches an approaching Nightmare)

Kevin: Allison, WE NEED BACK-UP NOW! (The RV is completely surrounded)

Matter Girl/Allison: Rapidsnipe, cover me. (Slashes a Nevermore upward multiple times to stop it from ever healing).

Rapidsnipe/Becky: On it!

Luna/Thunderdrum: Need some help? Thor's Wrath (Summons a stream of lightning from the sky that eradicates 100 of them.)

Eclipse/Capt. Thunder: Shift into Turbo! (zooms straight that reduces 20 of the Nightmares) SHAZAM! (A crackling lightning approaches but before it could hit him, he dodges it creating a makeshift Thor's Wrath that reduces 50 of the Nightmares.)

Ben(Jet Ray): Good save, now it's my turn. *flash* Feedback… Oh YEAH! He's back! Guy's I have an Idea.

Becky/Rapidsnipe: Do it then.

The three electric heroes uses Armor, Titanium Titan and Matter Girl as rod to conduct a powerful lightning force.

Back at the Ledgerdomain.

Haiku: Let's get out of here. (Holds the relic to her pocket.)

Lucy: Let's go.

Haiku, Lucy, Gwen and Jen carries the exhausted team but they are blocked by a runic barrier.

Enchantress: If you think you've won then you have another thing coming! I will drag you all in the depths of the Underworld if I have to.

?: Sorry, but that is not what fate has in mind.

A portal opens and reveals four people. Maggie/Shadow Mistress, Dr. Azrael/Myth, Gravitron/Nicolas, and Lincoln Loud/Phoenix King.

Maggie/Shadow Mistress: Shadow Binder (creates a shadowy arms that grabs Enchantress)

Enchantress: WHAT!?

Gravitron/Nicolas: Bow down! (Uses a gravity crusher)

Dr. Myth: Your fate is sealed. (Creates a magical Ankh that blasts her backwards)

Enchantress: Darn you. (Fires a beam of unholy energy)

Lincoln Loud/Phoenix King: Adonai Melechi (God of Hosts - summons Camael the angel of Wrathful Flames and War in Half-bodied Susano'o form) Berqa (uses the angelic shield to deflect the attack) Saiqa (Summons a giant flame katana to sever the path between Lucy and Enchantress) Megido (Armageddon - Transform the shield into a buckler bow and the sword into an arrow before firing the shot.)

Enchantress: NOOOOO! (Becomes ashes and dust)

Lucy: Brother?!

Lincoln/P. King: Hmph… We'll meet again dear Lucy. (Returns back to the portal before closing.)

The group escaped the Ledgerdomain and closed the gate to prevent anymore monsters from arriving. Luke was outside the cathedral defeated most of the monster with his cold blaster and of course, Garufol.

Hope: I guess I'll be back as Hope again. Thanks a lot for the help you guys. Uncle and I owe you.

Hex: And thank you for giving us a chance. Enchantress, she became too drunk for power. She was beyond repair but let us at least mourn for the loss of a family.

Mike: Here take this. (throws an egg-shaped object.) A gift from Heather, or of course… Hope.

Lucy: What's this.

Harriet: A SOUL egg. From La Xibalba border of Ledgerdomain. Contains a SOUL that has been returned from Scala ad Caelum to be reincarnated as a being but has no vessel.

Haiku: You visit the Ledgerdomain?

Harriet: It's where I practice my works. During in my time in La Xibalba, I picked up this egg and looked what's in it. Then I gave it to Mike, which he gave to Hope. It was for the best so that the SOUL will not be used wrongfully.

Lucy: Why give me something too important?

Harriet: Not for you though. For my rockstar. Before my time to return in the Afterworld, I need her to have this.

Lucy: To Luna?

Harriet: Yes, it is special for it's memories never got erased. (Slowly fades) Silas, deliver me.

Thanatos: Time to go huh! (Opens a portal to the land of the dead, La Xibalba)

Harriet's SOUL is taken back to the portal. The Tennyson group split from the L-Crew regime so that they could return to the Mt. Rushmore Branch. Brother's Eye initiated the gathering and began the assembly.

Luna: Lisa, have you made any vessels for use?

Lisa: Of course, it's all complete but why? (Luna hand her the egg) A SOUL egg! This is… I understand… Are you sure about this?

Luna: Yes, do it. Lucy told me to.

Lisa: Affirmative. Getting ready the human vessel.

As the egg hatched and the SOUL transferred to the male human vessel. The other group composed of the bridal conference: Haiku, Polly Pain, Tabby(Tabitha), Girl Jordan, the lead-wife Ronnie Anne and the concubine who finally accepted her role, Sam Sharp-Loud. Then there are the girls of Brother's Eye: Penelope, and Stella. Bobby Santiago. Along them are other heroes from Scarlet Arrows/Guren no Yumiya, Arctic Reapers, Current High Councilor: David Wisemann. They all entered while outside are the hatchlings, students and rogues. On Martha's screen are the Plumbers of all branches.

Boy: Mommy? (happily) Mommy!

Sam: What!? What does he mean with Mommy? What is going on? Luna… is he your…?

Luna: Don't get the idea. I swear I didn't. I could if we are legally separated but no. (Looks at Lisa) Lisa is this a case of… You know?

Lisa: Maybe so. (Lucy whispers to her ear) Or, maybe not (sneakingly)

Boy: Mommy. Me, Petty. Me boy now. Mommy 'member, right?

Lana and Lola: No way!

Leni: Is he? Lisa could you…? (She sees a Lisa shaking her head signing a NO)

Lori: I literally can't believe this.

Luna: Petty? But… *sob* PETTY! (tears of joy)

Phoenix King/Lincoln: As much as I want to watch the reunion. I'm afraid that the readers and you all need to know this. A war is coming. We must be prepared.

Loud Sisters except Lucy: Lincoln.

Lincoln: Are you in or out? Your choice.

-End-

Emerson: It's time. Ancestor, meet Void Dark. The dream of leadership will now be at hand. Mysteries and fate clashed into the ultimate day. The Tower of Judgement will arise. Armageddon, Ragnarok, Twilight of the Old Age, and Dawn of a New Era. A Tetherby will now reign not just Royal Woods, nor America. The Entire WORLD!

Dr. Faust: Sir, I'm afraid that I must be going. Let us meet again someday.

Emerson: You are dismissed, Schnizer. Your services have been in fruition.

Dr. Faust: Thank you sir. Please keep Farneus in good use.

Emerson: I will. (Dr. Faust vanishes into the dark corridor) As long as there is disagreement, people will just stray from peace. Isn't it right, Your Highness.

_Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice_


	14. Chapter 13

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 13 (Huntress: Nature's Call)

(Event: before the pirate invasion) Before the gathering, Lana aka. The Huntress [formerly Wildgirl] is training with Soothsayer, Crystal Queen, her son: Hunter aka. Mr. Beast and Leia [Jewel Princess]. Deep within the forest under the protection of Lily Loud aka. Ivygirl [formerly Greenthumb] and some forest guardians like Mother Nature: a Dryad, and Trent the forest fairy, our heroes are residing along with an old friend. A woman under the name Sid Chang is tending the glen garden deep hidden within the forest and preparing some beverages for the rest of the heroes. A brew of wild tea leaves with a hint of fruits and edible wild berries.

The training went smoothly, well for most parts. Leia's camera tend to malfunction so she couldn't save the moment of their action for a movie presentation. Lola did warn her to bring back-up plan but the daughter didn't listen. This did not surprise the others as they knew who exactly had the same attitude since childhood. That morning…

Lana: Son, remember what we trained.

Hun: Yes mom. Stalk like a tiger, be quick like a cheetah, proud and ferocious like a lion and stealthy like a jaguar. Not to let my prey out of sights.

Abu[Lana's monkey/spirit animal]: Impressive, you've memorize all that without a problem. Well then, off you go. And good luck.

Hunter called himself as Mr. Beast for his favorite Marvel/X-Men character and Beast Boy from DC's Titans. His shape-shifting abilities are very quick and control over predatoric animals is well maintained. The only problem he had is prehistoric or extinct animals like Dinosaurs, but the parent wasn't worried for he will soon learn control.

Hun(Lion): GOTCHA! [He pounced over a stag and subdued it for capture] You're not getting away! Mom and Aunt Lola are expecting you to be dinner. [He then bit the neck and broke it for the kill] That did it.

Hunter reverts to his human form and presented the fallen prey to Lana and Soothsayer. Sid gave them a bunch of wild vegetables and edible mushrooms for their stew. Lola and Leia returned to their camp site and smelled the nearly cooked lunch.

Leia: Aw man, another successful hunt. I've got to prepare for moments like this. [looks at Hun] Hey, Hunter! Next time, wild boar. Make Litson roast. [Filipino slow roasted pig]

Hun: Got it cousin!

Lola: Don't have too much of those. If you wanna stay fit, eat something kosher.

Leia: Yeesh, ok mom. Whatever you say.

Soothsayer: Thank you for this abundant blessing, oh Father Creator. We are nearing the end of our training session. As far as we goes, Leia is now improving her crystals and reshaping it better. Hunter here is now enabling to merge her consciousness and instincts. If this goes smoothly then we'll be done faster than Lynn's training.

Lola: Of course, it's only a matter of time.

As they finished their lunch, the forest guardians hurried to their locations and sent Sid a disturbing message. Sid then hurried her meal and approached the heroes.

Sid: Guys, a mysterious gunman is attacking the forest, killing both predators and preys. Mother is holding him off with traps and wood but he looks too strong so Trent sent me a warning. He is scurrying in the north. Meanwhile a werewolf like creature and a woman with machines are attacking the south.

Lana: That can't be good.

Abu: We better do something about this threat.

Hun: Mom, your call?

Soothsayer: We have to separate. It's the fastest way to handle this. While both of you are training, I received a warning that a gunman and siblings will be attacking northbound and southbound. It was a vision, Lola and Leia will handle the south, Lana and Hunter, take north.

Lana, Lola, Hun, Leia: Alright! Got it!

Kuja: Be careful out there, my beauties.

And so the twins and their child split up to handle the threat that is coming.

Soothsayer: [feels a premonition] Another one? [closes his eyes and see a figure of a woman and an old man fighting a silhouette of Lily and a girl holding an enlarged atom engulfed in fire] Better warn Lily. I feel a new presence.

When Lana reached the northern most part of the forest, she met someone she did not expect to appear.

Lana: [shocked] No, not you! Why…?

Xander: Surprised to see me? You should be! I was finally gonna have my greatest trophy: your head! Until yoour brother burned me to crisps. Well most of me, but you get the picture!

Hun: Mom, who is he?

Xander: Oh great, mother and son. Together, this will make my game even more interesting. [shoots from his sniper]

Lana: Look out. [Hunter and Lana dodges the shot] Time for the predator to fight back. [transforms into Huntress] Just you and me, Xander. A real test to see the true hunter.

Xander: Bring it! Once I have your head, your son is next!

Huntress transformed into a Nemian Lion, A lion only with Herculian strength could defeat. Xander then took a syringe and took the content into his veins which in turn enhanced most of his capabilities.

Lana/Huntress: L-Virus? So that's how. But there is something else.

Xander: Oh, so you noticed. I am indeed a vessel. Which means I won't lose to you.

Lana/Huntress: Bring it on, Xander. This will be the last time you'll terrorize nature.

Xander took out his hunting knife and sniper rifle. He strikes but Lana quickly becomes a cheetah, which in turn improved her speed and quickly dodge. Reverting into her lioness form, she swipe her claws. This wounded Xander but it healed quickly. Xander counters with a knife punch that sends Lana backwards.

Hun: [to himself: I have to do something, or mom will lose.] I have to use this spear, huh? [proceeds in his running man stance and rushed towards Xander] EAT THIS! [hurls a javelin toss]

Xander sensed the spear to his direction and grabs the spear. He got damaged but to a bare minimum, as he toss the javelin back to Hunter/Mr. Beast. Mr. Beast transforms into a wolf and grabs the shaft of the javelin before reverting to his human form.

Xander: Is this suppose to be a challenge. I've hunted down a lot of wild beasts from different jungles. An animal shape-shifter is no exception.

Mr. Beast: Then have you tried a dinosaur [transforms into a T-Rex, as his consciousness is devoured by his pre-historic instincts]. *ROAR*!

Xander: Oh please, I have beaten your mother looking like that.

Lana/Huntress: Not if his alone. [transforms into a fire-breathing dragon] Thanks to Lincoln showing me his new training ground, I learned that I am not limited to existing animals but I can do mythical animals as well.

Xander: Now this is a challenge. [Fires his rifle but the scales deflects the shots] Dang it! What the…! [gets his by the T-Rex rushing to him.]

Lana/Huntress: My son's out of control again. I need to do something or he'll get killed.

?: Need some help?

A man and a girl appeared and fires a fireball towards Xander. Then he froze the t-rex's legs before firing a tranquilizer dart that reverts Hunter to his human form.

Lana/Huntress[dragon]: That's a big thanks, Replicate.

Tom/Replicate: Alice, make sure he doesn't escape.

Alice: Understood. [created many illusions of Lana/dragon, while Xander comes to]

Xander: Aw nuts. [shoots from the sniper] They're fakes? [took some his grenades] Don't waste my time! [The grenade explodes as a few of the illusions disperses]

One of the fake Lana breathes fire to Xander, which hurts him. But the truth is nothing is hitting him, he's under an illusion.

Tom/Replicate: Only cyborgs and inhumans can escape that illusion. He maybe a vessel but his still subjected to human physiology. The L-virus will run-out and he will decay without another dosage.

Django and Irate then appears. Irate shoots a cluster of fireballs at Alice but Replicate then constructs a force wall to Alice. She loses her focus, which in turn frees Xander from the influence.

Django: Time to retreat, you've run out of syringes. [opens a dark portal]

Xander: You're lucky this time, but we will soon settle the matter! [retreats]

Irate: But to keep you company! [a horde of Nightmares and Nevermores appears to keep them occupied]

Tom/Replicate: Huntress go to your sister, Power Girl. She needs help in suppressing a pirate ship.

Lana/Huntress: Alright be careful. [Mr. Beast wakes up] Hunter, take care of things here. I going to Soothsayer.

Hun: Alright mom.

Lana left her son, Tom and Alice to deal with the swarm of Nightmares. She them went to Soothsayer where they got teleported, along with Lola, to the pirate ship. There she saw Lynn, Revi, Jor-El, and the Agni Kai fighting the undeads while Rude is hidden in a barrel. Meanwhile in the forest.

Hunter: I need to master the control like my mom would have done. [changes into a bear]

Tom/Replicate: Alice, get back, illusions won't work on them.

Alice: I'll leave the rest for you guys.

Hun: S-sure thing, milady.

Hunter fought the Nightmares, Beowulf, and Nevermore with Replicate. Replicate freezes them while Hunter shatters them into ice dust. As the fight prolongs, Hunter transforms into a monkey while holding his javelin where plant pillars sprouts. He knew that Trent, Mother, and Lily are watching over him; thus giving him the opportunity to strike quickly. He impaled his spear into the head of the Beowulf and immediately took the spear into his next target, the Nightmare. Replicate recreates the plant pillars for Hunter to jump on. With incredible speed, Hun beheads the Nightmares with his spear. Replicate then creates a wooden and crystal spears; and uses momentum speed and plant pillars to launch himslef in mid-air. He clones himself to strike multiple Nevermores from the air. The horde is extinguished.

Hun: Phew, that's all then.

Tom/Replicate: Good work little one. Your mother will be proud of you.

Hun: Thanks, old dude.

Alice: Impressive, Hunter. You defended this forest.

Hun: Aw jeez, it's nothing. Still I need to train more if I am to control historical animals.

The forest is successfully saved thanks to the effort of the young hero. But it wasn't just him.

-TO BE CONTINUED- [Crystal Queen and Jewel Princess's perspective/route]


	15. Chapter 14

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 14 (Crystal Queen: Rival's Help)

Meanwhile, a few hours before; Crystal Queen/Lola and Jewel Princess/Leia are heading southward to deal with another threat. Outside the southern forest is the suburban district being attacked by Nightmares, Nevermores and Behemoths: A large Nightmare shaped as a mammoth. There are also Beowulf, Fanged Baboons, and laser drones attacking the suburbs. Fortunately, most of the citizens have evacuated but there are few that wasn't able to escape. Drawn by the fear and panic in the peoples minds, the Nightmares charged relentlessly and devoured everything in their paths.

Lola/Crystal Queen: What a horrific sight! Who would do this?

Leia/Jewel Princess: So many lives had been lost. [sees some trapped civilian] Over there mom!

Lola/Crystal Queen: Let's help them!

From the rubble of what used to be a house, Lola used her crystal fists and hammer to create a path by crushing some debris and forming escape routes. Leia formed crystal pillars that are enough to keep the path stable for exit. The civilians thanked the mother and daughter for the rescue and immediately fled from the danger.

Leia/Jewel Princess: Geez… not even a request for autograph? Or recognition?

Lola/Crystal Queen: You think there's time for that when you're about to get hurt?

?: Maybe there is when the sign is made of your blood!

A woman's voice suddenly ring in their ears as drones started firing at them. They summoned crystal shields to defend and deflect the lasers towards the drones, destroying them in the process. A female wearing some sort of armor and helmet. She has a cape patterned with Union Jack flag [U.K. flag] while controlling the metal of her drones. Along with her is a wolfman with a ferocious black aura emitting from him.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Of course, it had to be you. What gives, Industrial Princess!?

Margaret/Industrial Princess: What gives is that your brother killed my father! Ever since that we have nowhere but Emerson's. I've been waiting for a chance of revenge!

Lola/Crystal Queen: Hmph… he never treated you as children in the first place! He made you as lab rats!

Papa Wheelie/Rampage: THAT WAS THE BEST GIFT HE EVER DONE AS A FATHER! AT LEAST HE TURNED US POWERFUL!

Lola/Crystal Queen: Wrong! He turned you to monsters! That doesn't make you strong! It only made you worse.

Margaret: Says the loser princess! But luckily, I can finish you off with this. (She manipulates her destroyed drones and formed a robot from it) Work, ya pile of worthless junk! (The robot then activates and its eyes glow red) I call him Sentry. Now go, destroy them!

The Sentry fired laser from its eyes. Lola and Leia shielded the attack while striking some of the coast is clear, Rampage charged towards Leia to swipe her out of the battle. Leia cover herself with crystal as she braced for impact, but as he was launched to a nearby rubble wall, Lola immediately stabbed Rampage's "paw" to render him out. Though she only put a slight stab that is 1 inch deep, Rampage was still able to counter by a tackle that sent her with Leia. Margaret then manipulate every kitchen utensils and launched it towards the heroes but Leia was able to deflect them with her crystal made swords.

Leia/Jewel Princess: Wow, you are like a gender-bent Magneto, except could have been a movie star…

Margaret: Uhh.. thanks?

Leia/Jewel Princess: If only you've been a good person. I mean he even have a sense of dignity and morality.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Ha! Great burn… ah oops! That's my brother's job.

Rampage: Grrr.. RAH!

Lola then fired some crystal projectiles towards Rampage and scratched him multiple times, but the wounds are quickly healing. Margaret then throws some metallic rubble towards Lola but got distracted midway wen she got scratched by a crystal made throwing star. The Sentry then charged towards Leia but she dodged as he leaps overhead and slashed its head with crystal daggers to render is useless.

Leia/Jewel Princess: And that is why a knight does not defy her princess.

Rampage: But the BIG BAD WOLF can!

Rampage charges at Leia and swipes his claws towards her. But Leia dodges and jumps along with her mother. Leia created crystal nails and stabbed the palms of Rampage. Rampage hisses in pain but Lola drops down to impale the nails further into the flesh with her crystal boots. Trying to escape, Rampage tried to lift his hands but it was to no avail.

Margaret: What a weak brother! Can't even avenge father like this.

Margaret lifts all metallic debris and scraps before morphing them into multiple blades and nails. She then sends them flying before towards the heroes. They defend by covering themselves with crystals. The barrage did not stop there as there is a second wave of drones that fired shots. Although the crystals are deflecting the lasers, too much would melt the crystal material while both are actually getting tired. Rampage is at the verge of escaping. Anymore bombardment would exhaust them. The flowing rage of the siblings only made it worst as it attracted several Nightmares. The monsters then strikes the crystal barriers that are about to shatter.

Lola/Crystal Queen: No, I can't lose today. Not when I've finally found something they needed me for.

Leia/Jewel Princess: Mom, I'm getting scared.

The defenses shattered and as for the heroes are about to lose all hope, an arrow with a bomb implanted to it appeared and detonated right as the monsters got near.

?: SONIC IMPULSE! [a scream that rang devastated the monsters causing them to vanish into black dusts] Is that all you got rival?

Lola: Lindsay?

Robin: Don't waste my time. We will discuss this later. For now, we have more pressing matters to do.

Lindsay Balagtas nee Sweetwater [aka. Sound Diva] could only sigh a defeat from her husband's emotionlessness. "Fine, fine." She says.

Robin: You'll have your brother to thank for this one. He was the one who asked my assistance.

Sound Diva: Plus, you are my rival. Noone else must beat you except from me. Just remember this: "May utang na loob ka sa akin!" [Filipino: You owe me a debt of gratitude]

More monsters appeared as the two core members of Scarlet Arrows prepare. The monsters are in Gorgonic figure.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Careful on this one. The petrify men in their gaze. [Creates a crystal mirror shield] A mirror should suffice a good defense against them.

Leia/Jewel Princess: Aim for their heads as well.

Margaret could only fell infuriated by this backup. As her brother finally escaped, she calls a tactical retreat.

Margaret: Get this through your skulls, We will have our revenge. And only I am a worthy princess!

Sound Diva: Wrong! It's gonna be me!

Lola: Ugh.. should I even? I mean I'm a queen, so…

Robin: Are you done rambling? Meron pa tayong kaaway, ipagpabukas niyo na lang iyan. [Filipino: We still have adversaries, just argue about it tomorrow.]

Lola and Leia defended them with their crystal shields then strikes the neck of every gorgon-type monsters. Robin rain down a barrage of arrows as Lindsay used Sonic Screams and Impulses to put the drones in haywire. A Nightmare approached Lindsay ready to scratch but Robin shoots a freezing arrow [without even looking] in a perfect timing.

Robin: Those are sold to me by Valhiem and Lucy Spokes. Ngayon ikaw ang may utang sa'kin. [Filipino: Now, you owe me money.]

Sound Diva: Yeah, yeah. This is why I never called a divorce. [She then uses another Sonic Scream to shatter the frozen monster into icy dust.]

Lola and Leia slashed and break through the numbers. They are able to find an escape. Soothsayer then appeared.

Soothsayer: Lola, we better go. Your sister Lynn needs us.

Lola: Leia, Lindsay, Robin, go on without me. [Soothsayer teleports her away to meet with Lana]

Leia/Jewel Princess: I'll make you proud, mom.

Robin used another round of detonating arrows and armor-piercing shots. When a gorgon almost ambushed him, he dodges and decapitates the monster with his bladed dagger-bow. Lindsay fires sonic booms that launches the monster up. While they fall, Leia summoned crystal spike that impaled every falling monster. All that is left are the flying ones.

Lindsay: How do we make it fall?

Robin: Like an archer and its target! Paborito ko ang ibon. [Filipino: My favorite targets are avian fowls.]

Robin with 5 shots left, used a wired arrow to take flight with the Nevermore. Robin took Leia with him.

Robin: Make some crystal arrows, I can improvise.

Leia made a few crystal arrows and Robin placed them in his quiver. He took a deep breath and fired arrows in a fast rate. The arrows hit the eyes of every Nevermore in sight making them fall down one by one. Robin then used another wired arrow to take them into a safe location when Leia decapitate the last Nevermore, the one they're mounted onto.

Lindsay: Nice job, my Robin Hood. (sees Leia) So you're her daughter, huh? I see the resemblance.

Leia: You know my mom?

Lindsay: Yes, we we're rivals and enemies. That was before the regime happened. Plus, I've changed thanks to my husband.

Robin:[talks to his communicator] HQ, we are done here.

Brother's Eye/Clyde(communicator): Thanks a bunch. Both of you are great help. Please get your reward here.

Robin: Affirmative! [looks at his wife] Lindsay, let's go!

Lindsay: We are gonna have a huge dinner tonight! Care to join us?

Robin: [finally smiles] Mas marami mas masaya. [Filipino: The more the merrier]

Leia: Sure, Mr. Balagtas.

Robin: Please just call me Tio/Tito Robin [Filipino: Uncle Robin]

And so the members of Scarlet Arrows are done with their job. Meanwhile Lola is out there along with Lana, Soothsayer and the Agni Kai's fighting several monsters and undead pirates. The rest is when the pirate ship got wrecked when some members of Scarlet Arrows destroyed the ship while the heroes retreated.

-CHAPTER END-

Freddy: Wow, John sure look cute when asleep.

Carol: Yeah. [Exits] I gotta go.

Freddy: Off to be hero, dear?

Carol: Yup, I am.

Freddy: May God protect you in your journey.

Carol: Thanks hun. [takes flight with her organic-cybernetic body]

She reached the White House as safeguards the current High Councilor with another bodyguard.

Carol: I heard there was an intruder. Is everything alright?

David Wisemann: The intruder is a hacker. If not dealt with, Martha could be in danger.

Bodyguard: I've contacted Headmistress Lisa Wisemann to deal with the matter. Her son is a genius as well so he could help. His so called "Tron" project was copied by a girl named Margaret. She is believed to be the daughter of the late Prof. Stuart. I guess the intruder was a give away for her to steal the project.

Carol: Solomon is way smarter than her. He probably needs a little more time to fight the hackers.

David: I trust him in anyways. He would be called "Brainiac" for nothing.

Bodyguard: I know. That is why I believe everthing will be alright.

Carol: I know, and same goes to your siblings, Jack.

Jack: I have faith in God Almighty to protect Sam and Simon. I hope your husband do the same for you, my ex.

Carol: He just did. And I can guarantee to you, I will be a hero for him.

Meanwhile somewhere in Royal Woods Cemetery.

Lincolnplaces flowers on three graves) Pop-pop, Gran-gran, Myrtle; Look at me now. I've done so many, both bad and good. Mom and Dad aren't even present now since they've been at retirement. They're probably disappointed of what I've done. But it's for their own good. I lost someone but never again.

Logan: Dad, we got company. [sees 10 Beowulf] They'll taste my spear.

Lincoln: Let's deal with them, then I'll tell you a secret. To the readers as well.

Logan: What secret?

Lincoln: [readies his Phoenix King mode] About your mom, Paige. That she is somewhat a "semi-human".

-Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice-


	16. Chapter 15

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 15 (Huntress and Crystal Queen: Office of Reminiscence)

Before the meeting of all members commenced, a hacker infiltrated in the High Councilor's Office. In order to stop the sent virus from stealing and destroying all of Martha's remaining data that has been implanted from the Apple of Eden, the twins volunteered in entering a new world: Datascape. In order to enter, their neurotransmitters has been wore and entered temporary sleep. Once unconscious, their consciousness are transformed and transferred into computer data along with the antivirus made from the DNA of a Galvanic Mechamorph with the help from Azmuth and the Plumbers. All they had to do is to find Martha and the Mainframe.

In the Datascape, the twins have recently woken up.

Lola: Where are we? Why is everything so blue and bland?

Lana:I think we are inside the computer. Lisa told us that there is an enemy here.

Then a man wearing a digital suit of some sort with cabled headgear and spiky hair approached them.

Digital Man: Salutations, my identity is 12013312T 5T412K. I am an antivirus program from the Apple of Eden that has been Martha's official secretary. Due to unfortunate events, the Apple has been disconnected and it could only transfer data from a being with a strong will, aka. Humans or Metas. Computers are of no will of their own except from their "users" which is why I am left powerless. The virus of the hacker had took several projects and data inquiries from the Martha's mainframe. If left unchecked, the effects could cause the invasion of Artificial Lifeforms. I hope you find it informative from this briefing.

Lola: Thanks for the intel robo-man. Say, how about we name you with something simpler? Like Robert Stark?

Stark: Inquiry accepted. Since "user" Lisa has given you authority over this datascape and I, then I shall be called Robert Stark henceforth.

Lana: Great, so Robert please lead the way.

Stark: Affirmative, this pathway please. The place has five levels: The outer rim, Data Library, Storage Room, Office of Reminiscence and Martha's Mainframe. You are currently in the outer rim which is usually for games, location and internet data access.

Lana: Look over there, a hole. That is where the virus are attacking.

Lola: Say Stark, is there a way we can access our powers here at the datascape?

Stark: Your consciousness are converted to data so that you could travel here. Any memory you have are included as such, there is a data where you could access your metahuman abilities. That said, any equipment you'll gain here are data as well, it cannot be returned to the "Userworld".

Lana: Awww, I wanna bring some food from this place.

Lola: Being a computer, I don't think we could go hungry here. So we can use our powers?

Stark: Yes but everything is in data form. To gain full potential of your abilities you have to recover any saved data from here or any updates of your powers from this place. So far the only powers you have is from when you started to gain them. Layman's: The basics. This place is like a place of practice. Consider this as training ground and games if you're to truly improve.

Lana: Well, the AVR room for training hasn't been used by the students so we could use it soon when we get this over with.

Lola: Still it sucks, We only got basic weapons like this. A crystal sword and iron spear. Until we beat some virus and recover the data, we got nothing.

Stark: Well, "user" Lisa and King thought of this idea so that there is a method on recovering.

Lola: Figures. Well, let's go kill some virus!

The first wave at the outer rim is a horde of bugs, spider and diamond virus. Though they look harmless, they steal and use the data as their offence. Lana and Lola had to dodge to avoid getting reset from the datascape and have their data stolen from them. Although, death in the computer is not in real-life, they still can't afford to waste time. The viruses bombarded them with basic attacks of their own sibling like fireballs, ice beams, thunderbolts, and force fields. Lana using whatever instincts she had left used an ambush tactics to strike down one of the virus. She then gains "EXP" and collects the data of her powers, thus making her stronger. Lola then blocks a fireball and sliced it with her crystal sword. Then she rushed through and impales a diamond virus, causing it to vanish and return the stolen data into her. This grants her further more abilities like Crystal Buster and Diamond Shield.

Lana: It's like one of Lincoln's video games. [transforms into a jaguar while holding the spear with her mouth] Except it's real and we're kicking some virus butts.

Lola: Less talk, Lana. [smashes another spider virus with Crystal Hammer] We have to hurry things up.

Robert Stark: Both of you, [Throws a Data Saucer] DODGE! [the saucer hits two bugs and the data are being restored]

Lana: Nice one, Mr. Stark! Let's close the breach for good!

Lola: On it. [joins Stark] Let's go, Robert!

Stark: Running Executable! [Digital Security Droids appears] Lola, press the red for attack, blue for defend. Do that while I find countermeasures from the breach.

Lola: Got it. [press the red screen and the droids attacks] Wow, these are useful.

Lana: Guys, a little help! [Blocks a scorpion bug]

Lola: Hang on! [Press the blue button as the droids acts as shield for both Lola and Lana]

The scorpion bug strikes with its tail and claws but the droids blocks the attack. Lana could only give a thumbs up for the rescue. She then turns into a baboon and used monkey-staff technique to attack some more bugs and diamond virus.

Lola: Mr. Stark, please hurry!

Stark: We need to absorb energy to access the final shot, if we are to… Look out!

A tarantula giant almost crushed the twins as they dodge. Stark is stuck though due to not being able to move while accessing a way to close the breach. Droids is the only thing protecting him from being crushed into data dusts.

Stark: I need assistance!

Lana: Mr. Stark!

Lola charged and slice through the tarantula's legs with her Crystal Longsword. Robert Stark was able to escape from the danger of the virus. The tarantula prepares to use a final laser but Lola pressed the blue pad before the attack and allowed her to defend.

Lola: Lana, get behind me!

Lana [as a cheetah] rushed behind Stark and Lola as the laser beams to them. Stark then absorbed so much energy, enough to stop the breach permanently. After the laser fire, Lana and Lola charged at the exhausted virus and impales their weapons into it's eyes to erase its vision.

Lana and Lola: EAT THIS!

Lola throws more crystal spears and then expands them within the tarantula's head. Lana then used tiger claws and slides through its belly while scratching its surface to wound the virus. With that final blow, the tarantula is decimated and most data that it stole are restored.

Stark: Access Approved! Take this: Heaven Smite. [Press the orange button from the red pad and fired the final blow]

A laser blast exploded from the breach rendering the hacking tool and virus source eradicated. No more virus spawned from the location and the breach is sealed for good. As Lola and Lana returned to the location, they saw an exhausted Stark.

Lana: Mr. Stark! Are you alright?!

Stark: I'm swell, my users. I'm am ecstatic to see that the outer rim is safe at last. Please, let us proceed to the Library.

Lola: Sure, but don't exert too much.

The twins carried Stark as the embark towards the Data Library.

Stark: This is the Data Library, from it is the Storage Room is connected. It's difference is that the Library contains inquiries of the user, as well as the saved data. The storage room doesn't just store downloads and updates, they also store items from the real world and acts as a hyperspace for it. The names and numbers of the items are then stamped here at the library to avoid unwanted access and theft. User Azmuth and Lisa are contributors of this place.

Lola: Let's stay here for a while and rest.

Lana: Look at all these data. Wait, why are some these are blank?

Stark: Stolen, by the virus. There are still virus within this place. We need to destroy them manually if we are to be sure and secure.

The twins and Stark rest [and recharge] before heading towards Martha's Mainframe. From the mainframe, they saw a woman that looks so similar to Albert's [Pop-pop] deceased wife [except a little younger to her 50's].

Martha: Greetings, heroes. Thank you for rescuing Stark and destroying the virus. Unfortunately, the virus are still intact and the antivirus is not functioning yet.

Lola: That's why we have this. [hands over the Data of the DNA of the Galvanic Mechamorph.]

Martha: Azmuth's invention. Thank you, with this thing we can be secured. The security function will be operational once we initiate the program. Stark, assistance.

Stark: Affirmative, Running Executable!

The two programs then initiates download of the Galvanic Data to "Upgrade" the security. Lola and Lana then search further the Library. They saw different data like an information: Roberto Alejandro "Arturo" Santiago Sr. Aka. Ronnie and Bobby's father. Cause of Death: Murder during a robbery, Was on duty during the incident. Status: Separated/Divorced from wife before death.

Lola: So that's where it is huh?

Lana: Lola, Check this out. [Shows a data capsule]

When they opened the capsule, they accessed the following inquiry:

Name: Paige Loud  
Status: Married [Deceased]  
Spouse: Lincoln Loud aka. Firecracker [currently: Phoenix King]  
Cause of Death: Murder by Terrorists. Was shopping during the incident. Protected her son from bullets.  
Other Data: Race - Nephilim [semi-human/half-blood angel] Family - Logan Loud [son], Uriel [angelic/spiritual mother], Rico [father], Naomi [human mother/possessed/spirit medium].

Lola: Wow, we knew so little about her. And yet, I see why big brother loved her so much.

Lana: Who knew right.

Martha: Emergency! Emergency Alert!

The library started ringing the alarm as the twins went into the Mainframe.

Lola: What's wrong?

Stark: There is a disturbance in the Office of Reminiscence, we can't access anymore further with having any resolution to that.

Martha: Stark, Twins, go to the Office and find out what's the disturbance. Be extra cautious there, for inside are memories of your previous battles except much more difficult due to their digital attributes. They'll fear no elimination.

Lana: Got it. Let's go Lola!

Stark guides them into the Office of Reminiscence. There they saw different data of all past encounters that aren't been erased by Lisa to act as training ground for future heroes and metahumans. They saw that 2 doors have a virus symbol on it's screen.

Stark: Field Access Approved. You may enter, and may fortune favors thee.

Lana: Thanks Mr. Stark. Say what happens if you are badly hurt?

Stark: I'll cease to exist until the Apple reconnects to return my existence. Be worried not of my existence, I am created from Heaven's finest technology. As long as Scala ad Caelum or the Apple exist, I'll always be with you.

Lola: Thank you, Stark. I'll see all of you in a while.

The twins entered the doors where Lola's field is a theater while Lana's is center of the forest, a clearing. There they saw a data that materialized into a figure.

Lola: Lindsay? No, you are just a data of her previous life. As such, I will not hold back.

Lana: Xander, made of data. No drugs to use, I can take it.

The twins then engaged into a fight with the data version of their rival and arch-nemesis. Lola take the preemptive strike and use Crystal Buster but Data-Lindsay dodges and used Sonic Scream. Lana then dodges the bullet barrage from Data-Xander. After the barrage, Lana as a Cheetah lunges towards her enemy and strikes her spear but Data-Xander blocks with his gun and grabs the spear. After throwing Lana, the enemy used Javelin Toss but Lana dodges and reequips the spear. Lola then summons multiple spear spikes and pillars but then Data-Lindsay dodges them with quicksteps and Sonic Glide. The battle seemed hopeless, but then the data-nemesis are starting to be worn out. Not because they are exhausted but because the distraction of the twins caused the Galvanic DNA download to progress further and the Antivirus is functioning its features faster than before. This served as advantage for the twins.

Lola: Let's…

Lana: Finish…

Lana and Lola: THIS!

With the last resort, Lana and Lola lunges towards their data-nemesis and pierced their arsenals into the chests which causes the virus to be eliminated and the data restored. Stark while outside then cancels the battle program to end the combat. The data-nemesis then reverts into data numbers and the exit doors materialized. The twins walked towards the door and was returned to the outer rim with Martha and Stark.

Martha: Thanks you so much for doing this. Without your help we would be at the hands of your enemies by now.

Lana: It's no big deal, and besides I'm more surprised that Lisa hid so much from us like Lincoln did.

Stark: I'm sure he had his logic. But it is better if King himself will summarize it all.

Lola: Well time for us to go. [Stands into the terminal] Goodbye Mr. Stark, Bye Martha.

Martha: Take care!

Stark: May we meet again someday, Users.

Lola and Lana then woke up seeing that the computer room of the High Councilor. They saw Lisa and Lily waiting for them to wake up. Lily hugged the twins seeing that they are alright as Lisa informed them that a hero's meeting is about to commence.

-END-

Dr. Faust: So there is also a world within data and computers. I'll remember that but, it's no fun since they are made of human programs. But, it good to be back to where I belong.

Other figures started to materialize after being able to escaped from the Void Realm for far too long.

Man with Golden figure and Demon's half-face: Did you bring us back?

Dr. Faust: Yep! It took a while but here you are.

Succubus: It that you Samael, dear?

Dr. Faust: Haven't been using that name for a long ago, Lilith. These times they call me Dr. Faust Schnizer or Lucifer Morningstar but hey whatever is fine.

A Dragonfly Kaijin: Is that really you? I, Baer Zebul, cannot believe it. Plutus, confirm if its him.

Plutus/Rich Gold Demon: It's him, I feel it. He's been changing semblance ever since Father banished him.

Dr. Faust: Where are Leviathan and Hades?

Red Demon: [wrathfully] Why should you care!? You left us into dust!?

Lilith Azmotheos: Pipe down, Malok! Respect my husband!

Malok: Shut it! Harlot!

Dr. Faust: That's enough! I didn't brought you back to fight, nor to mess with my siblings at Scala. I brought you back because Netherworld is lacking proper wardens and leadership. Auntie Pandora's Nightmare of a Son aka. Me and Michael have to deal with our lost cause of a cousin. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

Plutus: I thought Pandora's Box is sealed? How on hell or earth did they found it.

Dr. Faust: The Tetherby's did. If only I realized it sooner, Cain's bloodline runs through the Tetherby's. And now he plans to summon both Pandemonium and Scala ad Caelum into the earth to forge the tower of origins: the Tower of Judgement.

Lilith: So if that's the case then, Levi and Hades' absence could mean.

Dr. Faust: Oh, they knew alright. But they are AWOL because Levi has to see Atlantis and Hades wants to visit Baraquiel [Zeus] and the other members of the Watchers. He's probably rushing through S.S. Charon at Styx as we speak.

Malok: What about Cain's?

Dr. Faust: I'll handle that. For now, scram. I need to contact the others.

The other legions of Chaos went off as Dr. Faust is left to himself.

Dr. Faust: Michael, Amenadiel, Abdiel, bothers and sisters, Father, Auntie, I'll home in a moment.

_Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice_


	17. Chapter 16

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 16 (Omniscience: Paranoid Grid)

Dr. Faust made it in Scala ad Caelum. There he saw the armies of Heaven ready to open a gate to Earth to initiate a full assault in hopes that the Tower of Judgement will not be erected once again. From there Dr. Faust rushed towards the 2 leaders of the angelic army.

Dr. Faust: Hello, brothers. I see you guys are prepared as always.

Mettatron: Greetings Samael, I see you have your divinity back.

Michael: Luce, you're back? Wait… did you just stole your son's…?

Dr. Faust: That's not important now, did Father sent you guys the message already?

Uriel (appears): Hello, brother. Father forgot to mention you here apparently. Him and Auntie Pandora are at the Ein Sof planes at the Realms Between I'm afraid.

Dr. Faust: Figures, Dad is always the family guy, isn't he? Always finding ways to fix His relationship with His sister. I must be off then, many souls to torture after these many injustices that plagued the world.

Camael (appears): Most of them are your FAULT for not taking responsibility! You lead the opening of the Bermuda Triangle, did you not?

Gabriel: Now, now. It was a bit unorthodox but it was necessary. Luce, did Cain really escape the Netherworld?

Dr. Faust: Yes, indeed. He started this human "family" army from his descendants: the Tetherby's. Now those family are filled with bloodthirst and wanted mass genocide.

Raphael: Then why help him? Why stay loyal to him?

Michael: To avoid suspicion just like what you did in Eden, right brother? Knowing you, you wanted to keep low profile as Dr. Faust Schnizer. Then if the info is enough, if you knew exactly who are you dealing with, you'd turn tail and run like how you dealt with Jacob Israel.

Dr. Faust: You know me too well, brother. [summons a dark portal] Well, I better get going. There's going to be a hell of a security guard back at the Netherworld. Adieu [exits into the portal]

Camael: Are we just gonna let him do as he pleases?

Amenadiel: Yes, I only pray that he will not be astray like his petty rebellion.

Camael: Whatever! I'm going back to the young champion. Ariel, Uriel, take care alright.

Ariel and Uriel: "Be careful, brother" "Don't push Lincoln too much!"

Meanwhile on Earth [a few hours before], Lisa has gathered her bodyguards to find the location of the hacker. She had some members of Scarlet Arrows, Carol/Cybergirl, Lola and Lana to her side.

Lisa: My favorite suit. [she then wears a her biosuit of green, a head gear with the Apple of Eden at its core] My knowledge is imminent.

Lana: What do we do?

Lisa: Go to my son's laboratory. His several projects will need several assistance. Someone stole the blueprints of his Project Tron, it require immediate retrieval or worse case: Eradication.

Lola: We're on our way. Let's go, Lana! [the twins went to Solomon's laboratory to provide assistance]

Carol: Incoming!

Several lasers flew from the facility and aimed at Lisa and High Councilor David. Carol then activated her proton-shield and blocks the incoming attack.

Lisa/Omniscience: Eureka, I know that this would happen. The virus has spread through Martha and now taking a physical manifestation. We are dealing with cybernetic organisms that are from the computer.

Cybergirl: How did they come through?

Lisa/Omniscience: My stolen projects, from a vessel for SOULS, to hyperspace, the Office of Reminiscence, and Data-Training programs. Those are training programs for my students at the academy now used as tool of war.

David: Those are nothing compared to the latest and hidden WIP that I made sure no one except His Majesty and my son will finish: The Cerebellum. It could have been finished if the Knowledge Fruit didn't went offline.

Lisa/Omniscience: My better half, it is very advisable for you to retreat from this peril. This country still need a leader like you. Carol, my cybernetic bodyguard and I will deal with this technological adversary.

David then gather two of his bodyguards and went to the safest area in the facility. Now having access to teleportation due to Martha's condition, they have no choice but to use the limousine to transfer. From rooms to hallways, they got attacked by various virus that are transferred from the computer into the real-world. A diamond drone-bot starts shooting lightning bolts at them.

Lisa/Omniscience: I figured you'd steal third eldest's powers, which why I had this. [Holds out an voltaic canceler gun and shoots at the virus] Bull's eye! [the drone then malfunction and stopped firing]

Cybergirl: My turn! [fires a laser from her cannon and decimated the junk virus] Phew and that was a close , you could have crushed the thing with your telekinesis. So why didn't you?

Lisa/Omniscience: I have my reasons. Plus, I don't desire to wreak havoc in this facility. My paradise has been trespassed and thrashed as it is. That infiltrator will feel my wrath when I see them.

Cybergirl: Fair enough. So, shall we get going?

The next room is the Chemistry Room for Pharmaceutical Research. They saw that most of the medicines are removed, burned, melted by acid and the beakers have accurate holes on them.

Cybergirl: What a waste of medicines, it could have been perfect if used for treating a lot of sickness.

Lisa: Not all of them. [opens a secret vault and took one pill] Plumber nanotech pills, take one and you'll be as potent than Willie's confection super-narcotics by a whole week or months. Heal also the most severe of injuries but cannot return lost body parts and blood. [throws some containers at Carol] Use for emergencies, Carol.

Cybergirl: I know. I'm still surprised that you help your brother pull this off. I mean, what was he thinking when he made the regime.

Lisa: The loss of his lover, Paige. He promised that this tragedy will not happen again after the foolish government officials abolished all metahuman activities. It didn't affect human terrorists so at the fit of anger, he discreetly gained many support and forced the entire government to submit to him. He returned death sentence and an even effective curfew with most metahumans are patrolling, his trustworthy men. No one ever thought of betraying him or else the same fate as the so-called witches and sorcerers will be annihilated. All that for his revenge at the loss of his spouse.

Cybergirl: I mean, I know he had good intentions. But this took a whole new level of governing. Pure dictatorship before he left his terms to his nerdy friend and from him to your husband.

LIsa: I'd rather we not talk about the past predicament. Instead we take action to make tomorrow a place to be.

As they proceed to the computer room, they noticed two figures unconscious. They gave them the pills to help them regenerate from their injuries. Lisa notices bite marks and scratches as if a bug took them down.

Lisa: At ease, Tongri, Hornet. Explain all conflict slow and steadily.

Tongri: A bug, monster, metahuman. His venom was too much, If it wasn't for my body, I'd die in mere seconds. Is Nicole alright?

Cybergirl checked her pulse and noticed that it hasn't returned yet. Her Royal Jelly elixirs only slowed the effects of the stings. Carol then gave her the pills and it helped her to restore. She then uses her defibrillator hands to resuscitate her to shape while Lisa get the oxygen mask from the Chemistry Room. Nicole then awakens from her state.

Lisa/Omniscience: Is there anything that ails you?

Hornet: Thank you, I've sent the Galvanic DNA to your son. Rapidsnipe was right, he was too much for me.

Carol: Don't exert too much.

Tongri: Thanks you guys, but we'll take it from here. [carries Hornet] We better get to med-bay.

Cybergirl: I'll join you. [heads to Lisa] We'll be back to deal with the intruder, for now they need my help.

Lisa: I suggest that too. There's a shortcut to the med-bay from the Chemistry Room. After they recover, meet us near Brother's Eye.

Thus Lisa and Carol went separately. Solomon then appeared after to enter the Vestibule where the room near Brother's Eye is on Lockdown.

Lisa: Male offspring, are you certain that you deal with the threat?

Solomon: I've sent aunt Lana and Lola to Cyberspace with the Galvanic Data DNA. It's time for Dr. Brainiac to take physical action to assist Mr. McBride. [He wears a metal suit and drones float upon his shoulders]

They went to the Vestibule and saw a hooded-man. Then another figure appeared with him, one is having an insect-like figure while the other seemed to where a cybernetic armor. They both summoned giant enemies, a gigantic mantis and an Armored Mechanoid.

Bug-Man: Killer Mantis, BRING THEM DOWN!

Armored Mechanoid: Ah yes, Targets are now confirmed: Lisa L. Wisemann known as Prodigy/Omniscience, Solomon L. Wisemann known as Dr. Brainiac. Phantasma Yod Aleph, activates combat mode.

Lisa: Son, aim the head of the Phyllocrania Paradoxa. That will incapacitate their sense of sight while I figure out how to dismantle this robotic abomination.

Solomon [in his suit]: Got it, mom. [summons 4 microbots and fires repulsion blast with their cannons] Engaging target.

Lisa: Good, now to focus my energy on you.

Phantasma Yod Aleph/ Ph. 11: Commencing attack [Trusts drill arms at Lisa but stopped by telekinesis] initiating Anti-Psychic barrier. Commencing onslaught. [after the barrier is erected, lasers are now fired.]

Lisa: They're prepared, better keep up the phase. [press some buttons on her watch as she calls on her gadgets.] Eat this. [Some RPG flew and detonates on the mechanoid].

Ph. 11: Calculating Damage… Damage is sustainable… initiating repair and anti-explosive barrier… Drill is now deactivated until further repairs.

Lisa: How about this. [The next set of explosives now contains liquid nitrogen that freezes the robot] Eat this… [Throws a nearby fallen column and hits the mechanoid]

Ph. 11: Light damage… initiating anti-momentum function… heat barrier deactivated… commencing cold protection. [steam melted the ice and the mechanoid became functional again]. Firing mega-lasers [two cannons fired mega-lasers that decimated most of the hallway upto the roof. Lisa barely dodge the attack and got pushed back but unscathed thanks to her Psychokinesis]

Lisa: Dang it, So it could protect itself one at a time. I need to have the shields deactivated. But how.

Solomon continues to distract the Killer Mantis as he fires more laser and missiles at the mantis but its shell is very protective. Its claws then slashed through the columns and destroyed a few staircases.

Solomon: It's no use, the exoskeleton is impenetrable. I'll ran out of arsenals before I punch a hole. Plus, its too smart to block its eyes when I unleashed my mini-gun.

A woman then shouts "Then find it's weak spot". The figures show to be Lina Loud nee Sharp aka. Star Hanabi. She then fires radioactive blasts to the mantis and the Phantasma.

Lisa: Glad to have as an assist like you.

Lina: Nah, I heard a distress call from dad. I have to come if it's from him.

Solomon: So what weakness are we seeing here?

Lina: See those joints the bug has. They have no exoskeleton, meaning its flesh is exposed there. Cut them down first before shooting the eyes.

Lisa: Lina, help me finish this failed mechanoid.

Lina: You got it, auntie.

Solomon then uses his energy wrist-blade to cut down the weak spots. This rendered the mantis defenseless, so before it could defend, Solomon bombarded the eyes up to its brain and splatter its skull into mincemeat with lasers and missiles.

Lina: I call upon the sun's bright light. [her forehead mark glows as her hair engulfed in flames as she absorbs solar energy.] Ready the finale!

Lisa then uses telekinesis to bury the Phantasma but it was to no avail. Lina fired radioactive shots and damaged its cannons. Last of its weapons is a giant blade. The phantasma swings the blade and smacks the walls of the Vestibule causing some hole in the walls. Lina fired another shot but the barrier is up.

Lisa: Cease fire, It defends whenever it got attack. We need to randomize our tactics to halt this thing.

Lina: So I can't rampage or it will adapt to my attacks, lame robot. [she angrily fired another blast]

Lisa: [thoughts: Her mark is affecting her. If things get worse, she'll go bloodthirsty] I have an idea. Follow my lead.

Lisa then calls more of her gadgets and uses Sound Diva's grenades to shatter its barrier. The robot then uses a sonar-shield to defend from the attack. Lina then fired her Heat Ray Gun: Flargo Maximo. This severely damaged the robots hands as Lisa telepathically snaps the hands and grabs the giant sword. She aimed at the core and throws the giant blade into its chest as Lina infuse it with her flames for additional power. The blade punctured through the phantasma.

Phantasma Yod Aleph: Damage Critical, Systems failed… Shutting… down… [the phantasma shut down as it is rendered useless.]

Lisa: Another part of my collection.

Cybernetic Man: I wouldn't be too sure. [fires a laser an hits Lisa]

A swarm of bugs then distracts Solomon until he reaches the ground with his mother.

Lisa: Who in Einstein's are you?

Cybernetic Man: A failed product of Tetherby's experiments and a renegade metahuman.

The figures revealed their identities

Clancy: The name's Clancy and you just killed another friend from Project GENESIS. You will pay!

Carol then shows up to assist the 3 heroes.

Carol: No way… you're dead for ages… Not even Tetherby knows about Lisa vessel projects…No signs of the L-Virus either… So why?… Why are you alive, Adam!?

Adamborg: Well, well, well. Howdy, Carol. Nice to finally see you. Emerson says hello and… GOODBYE! [He press a button to disable some of Carol's functions] *evil laugh*

-To Be Continued- "Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice"


	18. Chapter 17

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 17 (Omniscience: Yod Beth)

Adamborg: Well, well, well. Howdy, Carol. Nice to finally see you. Emerson says hello and… GOODBYE! [He press a button to disable some of Carol's functions] *evil laugh*

Carol: I can't move! What's happening?

Lisa: One of my TerraByte projects that I unearthed during the regime. The E-Memory, Eternal Memory. Has the ability to shut down any technology disconnected from any of the TerraByte flash drive. Works just like Pandora's Box.

Carol: Then why aren't I shut down before?… Oh, yeah Pandora's Box technology in my cybernetic enhancements.

Adamborg: BTW, where are the other memory drives? I pretty much would want its power. Something that even that stonehead fool won't have.

Lisa: I scattered it around the globe. Replicate's wife and other children went to India to hide it from the likes of you. I have Jack given the Joker memory, Lincoln the Heat memory, Randy the Cyclone, Becky/Rapidsnipe the Trigger…..

Solomon/Dr. Brainiac: Mom! Less talk!

Lisa/Omniscience: *sigh* Curse of Many Knowledge. Let's just argue this with our fists. Dang it, I'm starting to sound like Lynn!

Lina: Well Aunt Lynn sometimes talks and sounds like you.

Lisa: Whatever! [She charges to them but Adamborg fires a blue shot] Oh…

It hits and explodes but instead of damaging her, she is surprised that a gold barrier was erected and protected her.

Lisa: I haven't been saying this ever since, but thank God the Apple is capable of creating spatial protection.

Adamborg: The Apple!? So it did exist. I want it NOW!

Lisa: Oh this necklace? It holds the power created by Ehyeh himself and Pandora herself. Grants the user whatever it desires, including knowledge of the Celestial. At a big price!

Adamborg: Oh really? Pray tell before I blow you up with this cannon.

Clancy: No! I'll have that thing instead. With that, I'll build an empire of my friend and all of humanity will be my slaves!

Solomon: Again Mom, chit-chat!

Lisa: No! This is the plan. Go on and grab the Apple, you miscreant Philistines!

Clancy and Adamborg soon chased Lisa but Solomon and Star Hanabi got in the way while Carol is still stuck.

Lisa: Oh, oops. Sorry author, almost forgot. [Activates the Apple's power and renders Carol mobile again]

Adamborg: WHAT!

Carol: Someone's not paying attention to the professor! [Fires a series of laser blast] The Knowledge Fruit is a piece of technology created by God Himself, stolen by the first humans, and hidden for ages. It grants the user great power.

The blast hits Adamborg but instead of bleeding, his fleshly appearance has been torn-off. It revealed a very cybernetic inner layer that resembles the skull and human muscles.

Carol: Figured it out. You have the mind and sentience of Adam but a body made of cybernetic enhancement. You're just as ugly as ever.

Adamborg: Ouch, that hurts… my feelings. Here, let me return the favor… WITH YOUR BLOOD! [fires another blue energy beam wave from the blaster with the E-Memory but misses]

Carol/Cybergirl: That looked strong, but not enough.

Lina/Star Hanabi: Count me in to. [Fires a Heat Wave beam and hits Adam]

Adamborg: I WON'T DIE AGAIN LIKE THAT TIME I EXPLODED! Activate YOD BETH! [He then remove all limiters and his remaining fleshly coverings are disintegrated.]

Lisa: Great job guys! Make them mad! Provoke them more. [She looks at Clancy] You nincompoop can't even grab me or the Apple. You'll never deserve the power of the Apple.

Clancy: Darn YOU! [Throws more swarm of insects faster but most misses as they are utterly destroyed]

Solomon: My drones are also equipped with Plumber tech. They told us how to beat you and your insect armada. [Releases drones and fires multiple laser blasts]

Lisa: Great job, male offspring. I believe it is my turn. [She then calls upon a suitcase containing Plumber guns] I hate waiting my strength so these blasters with power enough to kill any insect species even Lepidoterrans. [fires at Clancy and got knocked out of the blast] It works! But with my research, I can improve this device. [sees Clancy back up again] Maybe for future references.

Then a swarm of bee, wasp and hornet drones appears and started firing laser blast at Clancy's protective bug shield. A bee carrying something lands on Clancy and slightly glowed as a human reverts to her regular size and lands an uppercut.

Hornet: MISSED ME! [An insect swarm approaches and she cartwheels to Lisa for safety]

Lisa: Are you certain you're in optimum condition to engage in combat?

Hornet: I understand the concern but I need payback. That venom nearly killed me if it wasn't for the Royal Jelly from Scarlet Arrows. Still, you could have shared the pills.

Lisa: Bother hides them for the purpose of never having to use them again for something improper. Ever since he left, most of the pills are stored away. And luckily they are still good to date, nothing expired yet.

Hornet: Then we should finish this. And thanks for letting me borrow your Re-sizer Gauntlet.

Lisa then charged her weapon and fired more lasers against the swarm of insect. Nicole/Hornet then grew at least 8 ft tall and rushed to Clancy before kicking him like a soccer ball. Lisa and Solomon used some more drones to create an energy prison. Solomon took away Clancy and Hornet joined him.

Adam is left to fight Carol and Lina. The rampaging robot used blades to deflect their projectile attacks. Looking like a Hulkbuster suit, the weight is compromising his speed. Strong as he looks, but not fast and apparently not a good thinker. Yod Beth is an emergency limiter remover that enables him to render his powers but Adam is just too idiotic as he keeps charging without thinking the next attack through. Carol knew too well how vulnerable Adam truly is. Carol then set up traps everywhere Lina might lure him into.

Lina: Come and get me stupid!

Adamborg: Darn you!

Carol: Be careful! His limiter is still broken! I hate to admit it but he's too powerful until all he is exhausted!

Lina: And that should be fun, right?! I mean more pain for him is more fun for me!

Carol: Not on a cyborg's case. When limiters are broken, all pain and exhaustion is not felt. Or in his case he can't feel pain at all even when before breaking his limits. But it will drain his power supply soon enough.

Adamborg fires laser beam while Carol and Lina fire theirs. The clash remained tied for a couple of minutes but Yod Beth has its time depleted.

Yod Beth voice: Energy drained. Yod Beth deactivating. Preparing recharge mode.

Adamborg: Darn it. It cannot be. I can't be beat.

Carol: Let's..

Lina: Scrap you..

Lina & Carol: TO PIECES!

Carol charges with her cyber-blade and stabbed Adam at his glows in power and radiates the head until it explodes. To be sure that he will not ever return, they scrapped him to pieces (literally) and took his memory chip with his sentience chip and finally destroyed it.

Carol: Requiescat in pace, as Bobby and Freddy would have said. But bullies like you deserve much worst than this.

Lina: Well we did it! Hooray to us!

Solomon/Dr. Brainiac: So what exactly is the price of the Apple?

Lisa/Omniscience: Absolute obedience, losing your free will. The only reason I still have my will intact is because of my strong mind, telepathy and Ehyeh's protection to resist its charm. I can block my consciousness from ever getting read and manipulated by the Apple's influence. This object is temptation, knowledge and power itself, it was protected by Samael Lightbringer until he betrayed his Father.

Clyde/Brother's Eye: Anybody okay!?

Clancy's voice: GAAAHHHH! [sound of splattered flesh is heard]

Carol: What was that?

Lisa: None of our concern.

Ivygirl: We made it! [Looks at the mess as Lisa uses telekinesis to fix most of the structures] Aww, I'm late.

Hornet: [appears] Don't worry Lilybug, everything is taken care of.

Solomon: Requiescat in pace to him.

Lisa: Solo!? Vial!?

Solomon: How'd you? Nevermind! Here I did save his DNA! [gives a vial of blood and Lisa grabs it.]

Lisa: That'll be all, my son. I'll keep this for safe keeping. [hides the vial] Now to visit my twin sisters from the datascape.

And so the entire hall is safe as the banner that says "Nest of the Phoenix' is cleaned. Brother's Eye is left in the meeting room waiting for the rest of the memberss and the High Councilor.

-END-

David: Huh a cockroach? Good riddance. [steps on the insect] Right, now that is taken care of. We'll be having a meeting with Brother's Eye. Jack you'll stay outside as our guard. It is to make sure that there are no intruders.

Jack Sharp: Understood!

Somewhere in Massachusetts

A rubberman: How is Jax?

Replicate: Stop by and find out. For all I know, he got hospital arrest. Oh and Renso, If you find Rachel and Camo, let's gather again. One last time with Randy.

Stretcher/Renso: If we could that is. Also, for old time sake, we better make sure that the world could still experience tomorrow. God knows how much we would love a good penitence. [holds his ring necklace] Requiescat in pace, my love. [looks at Tom] Let's go give this world a second chance.

Tom/Replicate: For Erin.

Meanwhile in the Netherworld

Dr. Faust: You know why I called you both, Malok and Baer.

Malok: What's his sin?

Dr. Faust: Violence and Wrath, wanted world domination using bugs even though that your thing Gluttony.

Baer Zebulun: Not the world domination, just the bugs… and some reptiles.

Malok: Well, I'll deal with his Violence.

Dr. Faust: Also another thing, Send this impenitent loser to the Void Realm and let cousin eat. This bully and when the stoneface gets here, take him too without any punishment. Knowing that they're old partners in bullying and crime, I doubt they'd repent.

Malok: About that, a demon named Izahr escaped, what do we do?

Dr. Faust: The obvious of course. If he wills it, then let him join. If persistent then take him to the Void. I don't know what cousin is doing, but letting him escape is like playing with his food!

Malok: As you wish, King of the Underworld.

As the left, SOULs approached him and knew exactly who they are.

Dr. Faust: It's still too early to judge your descendant. I will examine it first if he had good intentions unlike you Tetherby's. After all, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions but that should be road to Xibalba. Am I right, Cain!?

-Reconnect Dawn of Injustice-


	19. Chapter 18

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 18 (Ivygirl: Green Guardian)

Last but not the least of all members of the old L-Crew and currently guardian of all that is nature's bounty is the one and only Ivygirl: Lily Loud [formerly: Greenthumb]. It is unknown whether she has a family of her own but she did have a brotherhood of Edenian Guardians. Those are people sworn to protect whatever is left of nature like Artemis who is also a member of Scarlet Arrows, Trent a forest fairy with a heart of a Lion, Gaia Mater[aka. Mother Nature]: a dryad and Trent's mother, and Sagan: A Djinn spirit.

Event: Before the pirate undead invasion; Lola, Lana and Soothsayer are training to fight incoming threats. When Soothsayer had a vision of an incoming invaders, Trent and Gaia hold them of until Lily deploys from the safe haven, a glen in the forest where the Chang family and young Casagrande brothers[Carlito and Carlino] are found. With their grandparents are gone and the mercado inherited by Bobby Santiago Jr. along Ronnie Loud, the other Casagrande went their separate ways so the boys are left in the care of Chang family.

Lily took Soothsayers premonition and headed to the location, near the eastern suburbs. It was a horde of Nightmares much smaller in size but still a threat to wildlife. Varying from rats and the rest of the Chinese Zodiac but they all have one thing in common, They eat, they burn and they wreck all that is within their sights.

Ivygirl: Times like this that I still wish you were here brother. But now is not the time to contemplate, it's time for aggression.

Lily then aided Trent and Gaia from eradicating the small fry. It was like a flower garden burned by these pestilence.

Trent: Thank goodness you are here.

Ivygirl: What's the stats?

Gaia: Several thousands of these thing. From small to medium in sizes. Oh and [steps on a serpent as it dies into ashes] what out for these thing. Their venom will make you feel like burning until you die from their toxins.

Ivygirl: It's a good thing we haven't seen…

A giant dragon-like Nightmare appears as it looks like it is ready to roar and blow its flames.

Gaia: That.

Trent: Do you have to jinx it, mom!

Ivygirl: And that makes the 12 Chinese zodiac.

Helga: Worried, little one?

Ivygirl: Nope, I got this. Plus this is a great time to use this. [summons a pillar of trees and from within it a spear. Lily then took out the spear and readies her battle stance.] Thank you, Sagan.

Gaia: Ready?

Trent: Charge!

Gaia and Trent made bamboo spikes from the ground to impale the little adversaries. The small ones are persistent as they tend to run away from danger. Lily use the trees as a lift as she creates a vine strong enough as bow string.

Ivygirl: Spikes rain down. [With her spear and vines attached creating a makeshift bow, she fired a series of wood spikes aimed at the small enemies. With this, she eliminated most of the enemies.]

Trent: We have to kill that dragon. It's making a forest fire.

The dragon roar as it flies to the sky and blows a wave of flames that incinerated some trees. This attack caused a forest fire that could spread across the forest and the suburbs.

Ivygirl: Handle the small ones, I'll get the large boss.

Lily then made a wood slingshot to sling herself to the monstrous beast. As the vines ascend her to the dragon's back, she readies to impale the monster's back.

Ivygirl: Suck on this!

Lily dashes downwards as she thrust her spear into the dragon's back. She then uses this as an advantage to plant seeds into the monster and damage it with plants.

Ivygirl: I'm gonna need a little help here.

Lily then left the spear impaled into the dragon Nightmare as she summoned a Wood Forest Golem and rode its head.

Ivygirl: Charge!

The golem charges as the dragon charges as well and chomped the golem's belly. This shaken Lily and the summoned golem.

Ivygirl: Don't you dare…

The dragon then blows fire and damaged the forest golem but in retaliation the golem smacked the dragon's head with a hammerfist strike. The dragon let go of the golem and got launched into the air with an uppercut. Lily let the giant guardian rest as she put out the fires before recuperating.

Ivygirl: I have to finish this quickly.

The dragon recovers from the blow and charges at Lily. But instead of getting attacked, she was rescued by a girl as the dragon took as massive blow from a flame-energy projectile.

Lita Rochelle Loud/Firesurge: Hey Aunt Lily!

Ivygirl: Lita? You shouldn't be here.

Lita/Firesurge: Well, dad said "I couldn't let my baby sister get anymore hurt" so I volunteered.

Ivygirl: Darn it, Lincoln. Tell him I'm not a baby anymore!

Lita/Firesurge: Tell that to him personally. First, we need to stop this thing.

Ivygirl: Fine, but stay in my plan. Fire is the enemy of nature so I don't want you causing any trouble.

Lita/Firesurge: Sure, Aunt Lily. Let's take this diablo down!

Lily was able to aid her summoned golem while Lita distracts the monstrosity. Lita notices a spear that is impaled into the back of the beast.

Lita/Firesurge: Auntie, what's that!?

Ivygirl: It's my spear, and it's stuck. That thing is to shaky for me to kill.

Lita/Firesurge: Then let's put it to sleep. [She then fires energy blasts and hits the eyes of the dragon]

With the golem's assistance and Lita distracting the beast, Lily then snares the dragon and prepares to hold the spear from its back.

Ivygirl: You're done! [Lily then summoned multiple wood spikes from the flesh of the Nightmare and damages the monster until it dies. The remains of the monster then becomes ashes as plants continue to sprout from it.]

Lita: That should do it!

?: Nice work you two.

Two figures showed up, a woman and Candyman himself.

Candyman: I figured the panic came from here. And now with the pests are out we can do our business here. Right, Sharon?

The figure reveals herself as Sharon DeMonet aka. Payback.

Payback: Couldn't say it better than myself!

Ivygirl: Wait, you died long ago… How many Lazarus Virus are there.

Payback: Plenty more, darling but that's not why we are here.

Lita/Firesurge: Then what do you want?

Payback: Simple, first to draw out the man who burned me alive. But I suppose his daughter will have to make do. Second, I was gonna be the richest girl alive and make my own governance. They'll all bow down to me. After all, money is life.

Lita/Firesurge: Ha! My mother taught me that money is replaceable. And the love for money is the seed and root of evil. My dad made the right choice on taking you down.

Payback: Why you obnoxious brat!

Candyman: Calm down, Sharon. [gives a candy] Here have a boost!

The both consumed the drug infused candy and boosted their capability. Lily knew that it's going to take a few hours before they'd be exhausted but it wouldn't stop them from wrecking the rest of the forest life just to harvest the leaves and make cash out of it. Lily knew her brother stopped them from doing so as a way to balance the nature.

Ivygirl: I'm not going down without a fight. The forests needs to stay, for they are one of Earth's Finest Gifts.

Payback: And that is why we are taking it from you. [Throws bills with sharpness like steel blade.]

Lita and Willy fought as Lily deals with Sharon. With proper control, Sharon hovers her bills into paper blades while Lily summons a binding vine. Snared by the plants, Sharon focuses on escaping by cutting down her binders. Lita tries her best to not uses too much firepower to avoid another forest fire.

Lita/Firesurge: Geez, para un comerciante de dulces, eres demasiado fuerte.

Candyman: Gracias, seniorita.

Lita/Firesurge: You know Spanish?

Candyman: Umm... A little? I sell candy to any children while discreetly sells all narcotics to different states including the mafia from Mexico and Colombia. What can I say, it was easy to learn.

Lily protects herself with barriers made of wood as the cash blades are launched to her in rapid succession. Lily the took her spear and transforms it into a scythe with a pinkish blade. With this she then creates a thorny field that fires razor leaves.

Payback: Whoops, so that's how it is huh. [creates wings made of dollars as she flies away from the field.]

Lily then lowers her barrier trees as the field of thorns disappears. She then summoned giant mutated roses that crates fumes.

Ivygirl: Rosenbaum Venom! [the fumes are launched to Sharon]

Payback: That can't be good. [Sharon flapped her wings to blow the fumes away. However, the tip of her dollar wings are slightly damaged.] Acidic huh, aren't the fumes gonna destroy more plants, darling?

Ivygirl: Nope, The fumes are made to induce an acidic reaction to non-botanic organisms and materials. Fungus are an exception to this.

Payback: But money is made of leaves.

Ivygirl: And other materials which makes it targetable. Plus, they're from dead leaves so it's plant material has decomposed like papers.

Payback: Well, aren't you smart. You're not gonna call you're jelly-brained giant.

Ivygirl: Don't have to, you'll wear out soon plus, he's resting from that invasion.

Candyman: Kid's got a point. Only a couple more minutes and we're screwed!

Payback: Then we shall meet again. [retreats with Willy]

Lita/Firesurge: Hey wait!

Ivygirl: Let them go. I think we'll meet them again someday. Right now I need a favor.

Lita: Yes, Aunt Lily?

Ivygirl: While I leave the forest to Trent and the Chang family, I need you to escort me to Lisa and see things for myself.

Lita then escorts Lily to Lisa while she's fighting Clancy and Adamborg. When they finished their opponents, they went to Solomon's data room where Lola and Lana are waiting.

Current time:

Lily: Big Brother, you have no idea how we miss you. And how infuriated we are of you!

-Chapter END-


	20. Chapter 19

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 19 (Phoenix King: Ragnarok )

Lincoln: Are you in or out? Your choice!

All of the sisters are surprised of his return except Lucy who saw him traversing the Ledgerdomain and dealing the final blow to Enchantress. Lisa then spoke up and the entire round table listened.

Lisa: I see that you have finally returned. It only means that the unexpected rescue from the Hatchlings was your doing?

Lina: Yup.

Terry: Correct.

Hiromi: Hai! (Japanese: Yes!)

Panther: Right on dudes.

Jor-El: I'm not informed.

Lita Rochelle: Just recently informed.

Leni: Then why'd you didn't tell us that your, like, back?

Lincoln: Been watching in the shadows from here on out. I thought that even in my absence, things would go as I shaped it. I was very wrong. I know now that this place needs constant watch so I consulted the Sanctums.

Lori: That's literally the worst excuse to get by!

Luna: Yeah, bro. Even sealing Soothsayer was low blow!

Lincoln: It has to be done. Or he will snitch. I did not hire capable mages and witches to have my effort wasted!

Luan: So after that, you knew that the only one standing in your little regime is us?

Lincoln: No, not until I legalized metahuman activity again. You are all possible threats to my rule. I waited until the solar flare to empower myself just in case you'll betray me! I built an army for security and created a new form of governance, one superior than non-metas.

Silence then came to the hallways as Clyde went near to calm his best friend down.

Haiku: Dear husband.

Lincoln: Yes?

Stella: Remember that time when…

Clyde/Brother's Eye: Oh that…

Lincoln: What? [he then realize what Haiku meant] Oh that?

Tabby: Yeah, That! Are we really that underestimated?

Lincoln: That was just coincidental circumstance! Nothing more!

Lucy: No, Haiku made a point! Not all humans are that weak. Heck Clyde is very human and you trust him and even the new High Councilor is Human and you trusted him.

Polly and Ronnie: What time? [Lincoln then told them of that fight club incident] Oh that one.

Stella: I may be a retired member of Scarlet but you have to admit we kick some ass there.

Clyde: While me and Penelope always watches over the city. We report to Martha whatever occurs. You trusted me as Brother's Eye, remember.

Lincoln: *sigh* Made your point.

Lisa: So now that we tackled our little emotional debacle there. Why don't we discuss our battle plan.

The whole group then discussed their upcoming war against the army of Nightmares and criminal groups. Stella and the rest of the Scarlet decided that it is best for them to stay far away for better shots and avoid danger while defending. The Arctic Reaper's leadership now falls on Haiku and promised to deal in stealth. With Paige gone, her blasters are now wielded by Penelope as protection if any case that Brother's Eye got infiltrated. The Polly, Tabby, Girl Jordan and the Sharp siblings focused on evacuation plans lead by High Councilor David. The children, Plumbers and the Santiago sibling will then initiate a breach to the incoming Tower of Judgement that opened up in Bermuda Triangle. To do that no alien interference must be made and so anyone invading like Looma, Attea or Nyancy.

Lisa: Are we clear on our combat plan? Remember that out there, most criminals whether Demis, Metas and Humans are out for blood.

Lincoln: So do not hesitate to do whatever it takes to stop them. Dismissed! The rest may go, we're gonna have a little sibling meeting. [looks at his son] Logan, go and help Jor-El.

Logan: Understood father.

As the others left the Loud siblings in the meeting room, Lincoln then approaches Lisa while the rest of the sisters encircles them.

Lynn: Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Lincoln: Why'd you keep it?

Lisa: Keep what?

To their surprise, Lincoln incinerated the cloth that is veiling the table, revealing the logo (find AdmiralDT8) of the L-Crew on its top as the banner of their heroic group. Only the table is on the verge of splitting in half as the logo is cracked from one side.

Lori: So you literally kept it, all this time?

Leni: Like, wasn't it gone like you told us after we disbanded?

Luan: Plus it's like a cookie, crumbling apart while baked by Lincoln's recent firepower. *nervous laugh*

Lola/Lana: Whoa!

Lisa: Heh! Forgot that was there…

Lucy could only stare as she thinks of the words: "liar, you missed us". Lincoln just sighed in defeat knowing that Lisa would not give a straight answer. A few hours before departure, Lincoln is meditating in his old Firecracker room as he came in contact to the Afterworld: Scala ad Caelum.

Lincoln's Astral Image: Spirit world, just like how Lucy would want it. Ehyeh, wherever you are now, I need your wisdom. Your advice is most requested now that we are in turmoil.

Man in Fur Cloth: My son, what are you doing in Bosom Garden?

Lincoln: I need advice from the Sanctums and Guardians. Who are you?

Man: I am Adam, the first man and youngest of Father's creation. Ex-spouse of Lilith and Brother-Husband of Eve. Son of my kin, what are you doing here now that most heavenly host left the Holy Temple?

Lincoln: So they left with Pandora along. That's what they meant of not interfering with human affairs.

Adam (not Adamborg): My child, you look weary. If you seek is wisdom, I can tell you right away that we are not a perfect being. We made mistakes by our choices and sadly, you as the rest of humanity paid the price just as what Cain did to his descendants. The Omega is nearing. Chaos will soon reign. But even the vastest of darkness yields to the purest and brightest light.

Lincoln: That's exactly it. We are paying for what we did. And soon my penance will occur. But…

Adam: Love in a form of forgiveness is still nigh my son. Forgive not just others but yourself for what happened. Isn't it the reason why Father spared your life on your time here.

Lincoln: I can't bring her back anymore. She's gone, so what can I do?

Adam: Paige Loud, daughter of Eve, of my kin. Reveal thyself.

Paige's spirit (appears): There is no need to guilt yourself. I never once blamed you for what happened. Although, I'm quite disappointed that I'm not your first.

Lincoln: Oh right.

Paige's spirit: But I love you just as the others too. And I'm always watching over you.

Adam: Does that answer most of your troubles?

Lincoln: Yeah. [leaving] I guess it's time to go huh.

Paige's spirit: Tell Ronnie and the rest of your harem I said hi. Also Toby is a great name if you plan to…

Lincoln's spirit then returned to his body as he woke. He then thanked Lucy [and Harriet] for reserving time and place for him to contact his lost lover. The heroes then marched on as the others fend away the horde of monsters that are approaching them. The L-Crew then saw the giant skyscraper from the distance, a tower that could have been Babel as a temple from the sky attach to it. The tower's lowest level is surrounded by a black precipice and fog of corruption. Anything that dared touch the fog becomes one of the Nightmares that are attacking the recently evacuated buildings.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: America! Your king has returned!

Ronnie and Bobby are able to catch on to the heroes.

Bobby: Look over there.

12 shadows appears. As their silhouettes materialize, 11 of the figures spoke one by one.

Johnny Speed: Freedom at last. Now it begins and it also ends.

Squatch: Time for the heroes to meet their doom, ending this charade.

Nuke: Emerson Tetherby promised us a paradise for our loyalty. Now all it needs is to take down the pest problems.

Irate: As I finally take what's mine, brother!

Tremor: And losers like you will be my footstool!

Django: And you Lucille will be my slave, my concubine!

Xander: I'll claim my trophy on this moment!

Margaret and Rampage: Revenge for father!

Candyman: Have some candy!

Payback: The world will be mine!

As they finished, the last of the silhouette appears as he spoke up.

Emerson: Coming from the shadows, our desire will arise. I, Emerson Tetherby… no Void Dark, grant you all the power to achieve your destiny. Claim your price!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: EMERSON! Is this the payment you'll give after I nurtured you!?

Emerson: Hmph, coming from you! After you defeated my ancestor, our family went in hiding! Andrew has defeated you once by influencing the government to ban all metahuman activities and criminalize metahumans. Even if you destroyed Project V and the Anti-Metahuman weapon, you were publicly counted as a fugitive thanks to his connection to the Senate. You suffered the fate of wearing your human guise and live you lives that way, did you not?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Why!? Did you think stopping metahumans created peace!? It only worsen its condition, don't forget that criminal minds and terrorists took your parents like how I lost my wife! I created this regime to prove that people needs this kind of leadership!

Emerson/Void Dark: You are right, but I am here to dethrone you! I will usher a new era born in darkness. Shape it in my will and all of you will be slaves to it. [summons his red spear] Devour them, FARNEUS!

A wave of darktides appear like swarm of giant ants. It was fast approaching and the heroes felt like hopeless on that number.

Adam's Voice: I cannot let you die just yet! I have so much to see in the world Father promised!

A flash appeared as a wall of light protected them from the darkwave. But it did left the town damaged as there is nothing left but rubble and deserted homes. An angel then appears before them.

Michael: Hey Camael, need some help?

Lincoln: Michael?

Gabriel: Armies of Heaven! Attack!

The heavenly hosts charged as they help the other fend the horde of monsters. Although evacuation is underway from California, Canada and Europe, the precipice still spread as it makes it way to Florida, Texas, Atlantic ocean, and Cuba.

Tom: Rachel, does your perfume has any alcohol content to it?

Rachel/Aroma: It does, why?

Jax/Climate: Got an idea! Camo, turn to Firecracker for me.

Renso/Strecher: I'll slingshot it away.

Tom/Replicate: On my count.. 1… 2… 3… [Renso threw a large bottle of alcohol perfume and gas tanks] Now.

Tom, Jax and Camo(Firecracker) then threw fireballs to it causing a massive explosion and burst of fires rain down to the monsters. Jax, Tom and Randy then uses wind to create a squall that empowers the blaze into wall of spiraling flames. Road Hazard uses his shotgun to distract some Nevermore while Valheim deals the final blow with his explosive throwing stars. Yorn, Clint and Violet from afar shoots with all intent to kill criminals corrupted by the black precipice's miasma. As for the rest of Scarlet and the Plumbers deals with intergalactic threats after they learned that Vilgax escaped.

Lori/Savitara: Good to have company but how are we literally gonna reach that tower?

Lisa/Omniscience: Inside there is Pandora's Box and the only way to teleport us there is to find something that would be interconnected with it.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lina! Do you still have it?

Lina/Star Hanabi: Yes dad. [shows a necklace and and a scar mark in her left arm]

Luna/Thunderdrum: What is that thing?

Lisa/Omniscience: That my elder sisters are the Mark of Cain that has been implanted from the Tetherby family before going almost extinct. The necklace is it complementary that makes the key to open Pandora's Box: The Charm of Abel.

Lincoln/Phoenix King took the necklace and have the Mark detach from Lina. The two relics then formed a Yin-Yang skeleton key. Lincoln in his thoughts "darn it" as he knew that the Mark was placed unto her by the new Doctor. It was only a matter of time that it corrupted her. Lina then hugged her father to reassure him that she is okay.

Lana/Huntress: Alright, what now?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: We teleport. Captain Thunder!

Turbo/Captain Thunder then lands to them carrying three relics: The Dead Sea Scroll, Tome of Angels, and Lesser Keys. The three glows as it creates a portal to the Tower of Judgement - Pandemonium Section.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: When this is all over, a woman named Maggie will claim and protect the books along with 2 of her associates. If anyone follows, makes sure they're heroes, got it?

Captain Thunder: Understood. Uncle, Mom, Aunts, please be careful.

The L-Crew then entered the portal which leads them to Pandora's Box that is engraved in an altar. Using the key, they closed the box from spreading the miasma to temporarily even the odds as 5 of the seven doors open.

Lori/Savitara: Let's split up, I get the feeling that we literally need to take them on.

Lori and Leni went into the first, Luan and Luna to the second, Lynn and Lucy in third, Twins at fourth, and Lisa with Lily at fifth. Lincoln waited for some others to enter before going into the respective doors.

Lincoln: Bobby, Ronnie, Master Uriel, take your time.

-CHAPTER END-


	21. Chapter 20

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 20 (Phoenix King: Dawn of Injustice 1 - Godspeed)

Within the Tower of Judgement, Lincoln waits as Bobby went to the first door. Ronnie Anne entered the door that leads to Luna and Luan's location. His master, Uriel of the Angels went with Ronnie Anne. Ben Tennyson and Jen Tennyson arrives at where Lincoln's position.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Took you both long enough!

Ben: Sorry, but Plumbers got some trouble controlling the alien warships. Some escaped their prison planet.

Jen: Ben, I sense a presence. [points at the sixth door] Over there!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I sensed it too. It's not from Earth so it must be alien.

Eerie Sound: T-e-n-n-y-s-o-n…

Ben: That can't be!

Jen: Only one way to find out.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Go ahead. I have to help my sisters first.

Ben and Jen then opened the Sixth door as Lincoln proceeds the first door. Using only flight and fireballs, he scourged his adversaries from forming a blockade. At the end of the labyrinth, he saw Lori fighting Johnny Speed while Leni and Bobby are cornering Squatch. Lincoln entered to assist the heroic team.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lori! Bobby! Leni!

Lori/Savitara: Lincoln.

Leni/Gemini Girl: Linky!

Bobby/Armor: Good to see ya! Little bro!

Johnny Speed: This is a treat! Now I can finish you all off!

Squatch: All of you will DIE!

Lori and Johnny engage in a speed combat as Leni multiplies and attack Squatch one by one. Bobby took out a bar of Adamantine Platinum and absorb its quality to become the very metal himself. Leni couldn't restrain Squatch as he swipe Leni away, but Bobby was able to counter as punched Squatch and sends him backward. Johnny is almost as fast as Lori thanks to the Hexian miasma that he attained from his alliance to Emerson Tetherby. He is almost catching up to Lori and able to counter every attack Lori is sending from left to right. As if Johnny becomes the reverse of Savitara's capability, the negative velocity. They took of in a circle and clashed at the center point over and over but their speed cancels each other.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Bobby! Can you now produce metal blades? I have a solution.

Bobby/Armor: I can. [his hands becomes Kris blade] I'll call this one "mantis style".

Leni then started making more clones as she know exactly her role is: distraction and decoy. Thanks to one of Lisa's invention, she can use a comb that doubles as a dagger similar to her daughter's kits. She can also use an strong silk lasso that was handcrafted by her two fashion daughters.

Squatch: Damn it! How many girls do a have to deal with!?

Bobby/Armor: She not the only one. [Bobby blitz to his location and slashed down Squatch] That is for my family.

The vertical wound damaged Squatch but due to his primate physiology, his body is healing in mere seconds.

Leni/Gemini Girl: Like just give up. You can't win against all of us.

Bobby then tries a spin slash but Squatch dodges. Leni's clones encircles around him and carrying a bottle of perfume.

Leni/Gemini Girl: Also this is for Mrs. Rachel. [The clones threw the bottle and broke. This create a mist of sweet scent]

Squatch: What is this? [The aerosol is starting to cloud his senses.]

Bobby/Armor: Lincoln's right. Even if they are corrupted as Hexians, they are still part living people. The miasma of darkness only boosted their abilities and malice, but it doesn't render them immune to poisoning effect.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Leni! Get out of there! [as the clones returned to their original host, Lincoln sets up multiple fireballs into the air.] Grand Flare Crusher - Hellzone Bombardier. [the multiple flare crushers approached Squatch and exploded on contact. As the smoke clears from the detonation, Squatch is now on the ground with multiple burn and slash wounds] Now to get to Lori.

Leni and Bobby walked near to Squatch as he cough ashes and smoke from the previous attack.

Squatch: Why… don't you… end it… already? Just stop my suffering.

Leni/Gemini Girl: Why? Why are so bad? It didn't have to be like this.

Squatch: I… didn't have anything to lose. My brother is all I got. Our sister left us ever since… we… became criminals. I… wanted… the world… to know the… same. Feel… the… same.

Bobby/Armor: Lincoln's right. People don't change. You have no love nor heart. But at least you won't suffer anymore. [Bobby the transforms his hands as lance and sword and stabbed Squatch his coup de grace] Requiescat in pace, bastardo.

Johnny Speed: MIKE! NOOOOOO! [Johnny saw as his brother's life is snuffed out]

Lori/Savitara: Where are you looking?! [She rushed and tackled Johnny as they reengaged in a speed combat.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Dang it, they're to fast. How am I going to…? [He thinks of a plan as he saw Johnny's blur reaches Bobby and Leni] Bobby, Leni! Look out!

Bobby was able to dodge but Leni got caught by Johnny. While asphyxiating Leni, he fails to notice Lincoln preparing a fire arrow.

Johnny: I'm going to kill you and the rest of you.

Lori/Savitara: Hands off my sister! [She tries to punch Johnny but got caught]

Bobby/Armor: Let go of my wife! [Booby rushes but got kicked away by Johnny]

Lincoln then shoots his fire arrow and hits Johnny's back. Johnny turns to Lincoln and threw the girls away. Focusing on Lincoln, he prepares a vibrating chop to Lincoln's abdomen but was blocked by Camael's Ribcage shield. This slightly damages Johnny's hand and Lincoln slowed Johnny a little bit. Lincoln's eyes glow reddish and shed tears of blood.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Hellfire Illumination! [Black and purple flames combust but Johnny dodges away from the flame's point of view.]

Lori/Savitara: I'll deal with him! [With speed gathered from her tachyon armor, she then used tachyon claws to charge at Johnny and scratch his torso]

Johnny: All that for a drop of blood. [he charges at her but his speed is leaking out of his wound] Damn that hurts.

They clashed once again and Johnny was once again wounded. His speed is slowly degrading and his healing factor is dissipating.

Johnny: What's happening to me?

Lori/Savitara: Looks like someone is in degradation process. My tachyon blades is now absorbing your speed. In exchange is that I will soon be tired of using my speed and revert to my normal speed for 24 hours. But yours however is leaking.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Why haven't you used it when you had the chance?

Lori/Savitara: Knowing Lisa, it was literally meant to fail. But after experimenting more on Johnny's old speed accessory, we devised tachyon tech. This is just a test to see if it works, and literally a success no doubt.

Johnny: *chuckle* I'm a fool. So why don't you just do it? Just end my misery!

Lori/Savitara: Are you literally kidding me? Do I look like I didn't watch "The Flash"? I know what will happen if I do it. [Thinks of an alternative] I literally have an idea.

A portal opens as Lori grabbed and rushed with Johnny Speed. As they entered the portal, only Lori exited along with a speedster in white biosuit and blue blur.

Bobby/Armor: Babe, who is that?

The masked speedster removed his mask and reveals to be a male counterpart of Lori from an AU.

Pearl Speedster: I am Loki Loud… and I am Speed King… no… Godspeed.

Lori/Savitara: During one of my training, I was able to access time traveling and time wraiths from the Speed Realm. I found out that Loki is stuck in a limbo of his sister [Phoenix Queen] hospitalized along Ronaldo Andy Santiago.[Surge].

Loki/Godspeed: I wanted to serve my penance by staying in that purgatory. But I wanted Levi to invent the tachyon suit for me. Even if I improved my speed to access different timeline and alternative routes, I lost control of myself and the Time Force found me and sent me to the Speed Realm to serve my sentence.

Lori/Savitara: But now you can fix your timeline and save your sister. The Speed Realm is an eternal hellish prison where they are to relive their painful lives over and over again. Without outside help, nobody can escape.

Loki/Godspeed: Thank you, all of you. You literally have my debt of gratitude. If my sister-president was saved from her timeline, I'll let you have your reward.

Loki then disappeared using his tachyon suit and went to the time he disappeared in his universe.

Loki/Godspeed: Linka, I'm home. And this time, I will avenge you. That assassin will not succeed this time.

Back to the Regime Universe.

Lori/Savitara: That's done.

Bobby/Armor: Yeah. [reverts to his normal form and sat down]

Leni/Gemini Girl: Like we're so tired right now.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Go on and rest. You've earned it. [Flies to the exit tunnel]

Lori/Savitara: Where are you literally going?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I'll go help the others. There is no rest for the wicked.

Lincoln exited and let the elder trio rest up. -CHAPTER END-

Meanwhile outside the Tower.

Gema/Gemini Twin Yang: Hey sis, High 5!

Mina/Gemini Twin Yin: Yeah. [proceeds a high 5] We evacuated a lot of civilians today! And get to stop monsters.

Rory Santiago/Mercury Girl: You guys are right but why do I get this chill in me.

A whisper: R-o-r-y….

Roby Santiago/Titanium Titan: Sis, are you alright?

Rory/Mercury Girl: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just some sort of voices in my head. Something to do with Speed Realm like mom said?

Roby/Titanium Titan: Well, don't sweat it. Mama and papa said the Time Force will help you deal with those types of problem.

Rory/Mercury Girl: Yeah, you are right. Gracias for comforting me, bro!

Roby/Titanium Titan: You are very welcome sis.


	22. Chapter 21

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 21 (Phoenix King: Dawn of Injustice 2 - Irate's Remorse)

Lincoln was able to exit the first door and went into the second via shortcut. Meanwhile outside the tower there are still monsters rampaging all over Florida and Cuba. The miasma temporarily stopped but the damaged done is still evident. New York city was the one that suffered more.

Outside the Tower

Lina/Star Hanabi: Hey bro! Look how big that tower is. [Dodges an Ursa as she fires a series of fire bullets]

Eclipse/Captain Thunder: I know, right! Right now, Uncle and mom are fighting within that tower.

Maggie/Shadow Mistress: I wonder how Luan is? No matter, with the Ars Goetia now at my hands, I can finally get rid of this curse.

Dr. Myth: Above us!

Nicolas/Gravitron: I sense a large amount of metal coming in.

A woman with a Gyro-copter flight pack appears and uses a Big Fat Sword to slice an incoming Nevermore.

Lina/Star Hanabi: Mom?!

Sam: Where are Linc and Lunes?

Eclipse/Captain Thunder: Inside the tower.

Lina/Star Hanabi: Mom, you're a…?

Sam: Sorry, I forgot to tell. I promised to not use my powers anymore so I has your Aunt Lisa develop a virus to cancel my Metahuman Abilities. I guess the virus finally worn out. Anyways, escort me to them.

Lina & Eclipse: "Sure thing, mom!"

Inside the Tower

Lincoln saw that Luna is handling Nuke while Master Uriel and Luan are dealing with Irate. Lincoln enters the arena and aided his comrades.

Luna/Thunderdrum: Heh.. Now we will Rock you!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Where's Ronnie?

Ronnie/Surge: Where do you think? [Punches Nuke's gut] We can't use our powers against him if he's just gonna absorb it, Lame-o!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: So physical attacks work. What about magic?

Luna/Thunderdrum: [facepalmed] Haven't done that! Was afraid he's gonna absorb it too. I was petrified.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Then try it! [Goes full flame but magically infused with Camael's Magical/Divine affinity]

Lincoln fired one shot and Nuke blocks it and tries absorbing it. Although he was able to absorb the blaze, he took damage unlike any other.

Nuke: Damn it! Magical powers again!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Ronnie, stay back. Luna and I are gonna take care of this!

Ronnie/Surge: You don't make orders to me, Lame-o. I only followed you to get revenge to the scums that killed my dad in cold-blood.

Luna/Thunderdrum: You mean you followed Linc's regime just for that?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: This is no time for arguments! Luna distract him for me!

Luna/Thunderdrum: Fine! Rocker's Roar! [A sonic blast propelled forward]

Nuke: Don't underestimate me! [Nuke fired a wave of energy blast protected himself from the impact.]

Meanwhile

Uriel: This monster! This demon looked like your brother!

Luan/Mystica: I know, I can't hit him because it will just feel like hitting Linky!

Uriel: Then my calculations are correct, his appearance is distracting you from landing a hit. But his evil aura, we felt it right?

Luan/Mystica: It's like hitting his twin! An evil twin! I can't even joke about this right now!

Back to Luna and Ronnie

Nuke: Had enough?!

Ronnie/Surge: Damn it, we have the same powers! He'll just keep absorbing my attacks! Why didn't I trained when I had the chance?!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Ronnie, on my count, get ready to fire another shot! [he said as his left eye closed and bleeding]

Ronnie/Surge: No! Don't tell me you're using that again!? You'll go blind, lame-o!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: A small price to pay for not implanting the "eyes".

Nuke: THIS IS THE END! [readies a giant energy bomb] NUCLEAR EXTINCTION! [throws it to the trio.]

Luna/Thunderdrum: THOR'S WRATH [Fires a large electrical current to the energy ball]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Time to raise the stakes! Ronnie now!

Ronnie/Surge: Halley's Comet! [Fires an energy wave]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Hellfire Illumination! [Open's his left eye and coats the energy wave with dark-purple flames]

The clash is still tied due to Nuke's energy level. With the help of the Hexian vessel that he received, Nuke is still overpowering the trio.

Luna/Thunderdrum: Not enough power…

Sam: Give more to it!

Lina & Eclipse: ROGER THAT, MOM!

Sam uses a BFG and absorbs the energy from Lina and Eclipse

Eclipse/Captain Thunder: SHAZAM! [Magical Lightning struck Eclipse and flowed through the cannon]

Lina/Star Hanabi: Take this too! [Lina pours most of her energy into the cannon]

Eclipse reverts to his human form before collapsing while Lina caught her brother before hitting the ground in exhaustion.

Sam: Grrrr, LET'S GO!

Sam fired her cannon blast to the energy bomb giving enough power to push the projectile further. The energy ball is then mixed with both magical and meta-energy as it hits Nuke from the air. He was gonna absorb the blast but took major damage in the process due to not being compatible with magical/divine affinity. This cased him to fall to the floor.

Luna/Thunderdrum: We did it! *pant* Nuke's down baby!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Someone helped us! I sensed it. [Lincoln covers his left eye that is still bleeding out of strain]

Ronnie/Surge: Let me see that eye. [She opens Lincoln's eye as she sees that a cataract is slowly building] Don't ever use that again! You hear me! Stupido!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Until a new eye is implanted on me, I swear I will cease on doing that.

Sam: Luna!

Luna/Thunderdrum: Sam!? You…

Lina/Star Hanabi: A little help!

Luna approached her children and Sam.

Luna: Sam? You did this? Look at you!

Sam absorbed energies caused her to have some minor burns not because of overload, but because the last "SHAZAM" overflowed with magical affinity that only some members of the heroes or rogues could control.

Sam: I'll live. I made a promise to you guys right? We're all in this together.

Lina: Where's dad?

Ronnie: Wait what!? HE WAS JUST HERE MINUTES AGO!

To Luan's location.

Uriel: Damn this demon! How is he getting powerful?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Master! He's a Hexian vessel. Pandora's power flows in him.

Luan/Mystica: Linky, you looked… a little burned out! Seriously!

Uriel: Wait, Let me see that eye! [She looks at Lincoln's eye.] Here, a little drop of this may help. [Drops Raphael's Holy Water to his eyes and healed the cataract]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Thanks, only holy elements could cure this.

Luan/Mystica: You're saving that!?

Uriel: Your wounds can still be healed with that "pills". This one is a special case.

Irate: Great, more mincemeat for me!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Your hatred and wrath ends here, Brother!

Irate: You and me… Alone! Let's see who's the stronger brother!

Luan/Mystica: You can't be serious!?

Uriel: Let him! It's his fight to settle. We only spectate for now. Help him if he asked for it.

Luan/Mystica: Fine, Archangel.

Lincoln and Irate are left alone for a while as they get ready to clash.

Irate: Sorry to end this way, Brother!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Nope, I know you're not!

Lincoln & Irate: MAJESTIC FLAME ANNIHILATION!

Irate then blast a enlarging fireball and Lincoln clashed with another fireball. The blasts formed a firewall as the two pyrotic heroes walked near each other. After the firewall vanished, they then started shooting fire waves and orbs at each other only to be canceled by one another. Irate starts to loose his patience as he created a pair of fire wings and shoots multiple fiery feather blades.

Irate: True Phoenix Feathers!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Flare Crusher-Solar Eclipse!

Lincoln summoned Camael and together formed beads of Flare Crusher before launching them to the incoming feathers. Lincoln is slowly loosing composure but unwilling to give up to anger, raises his hands as he formed Camael's full form.

Uriel: That's our signal! [readies his spear] Rhitta [Summoned another weapon, an axe] Wrath of Ra! [raises her axe and spear while forming a Sun-shaped fireball. Uriel then launches the Fireball that splits into a cluster of fire beads.]

Luan/Mystica: Back at you. Impulse Bombardment [Creates a salvo of magic-infused force orbs]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: That's Esca's ability. Then it's my turn! CAMAEL: MEGIDDO! [His full angel form readies a massive fire arrow and fire straight to Irate.]

Irate is unable to take all the salvo of attacks directly and was unable to absorb the flame volley. He then receives damages, enough to finally put him in his place. As Irate was damaged, his face cracks and reveals a second face, one that looked alike to one of the Sefira Archangels: Camael.

Uriel: Your face…

Irate: I was the piece that was removed from Lincoln. But you and Camael replaced it, so why shouldn't look the same as you Archangels. You define me, Camael and Uriel the same this as Lincoln does. We are sibling that makes a bigger and greater whole.

Uriel: If that is the case, then why did you stand against us? You vile demon should have stayed silent instead of aligning with the darkness.

Irate: Don't you get it, I am his darkness. I've stayed silent long enough yet my brother still suffered. Remember the times, brother. The "Protocol", Lori's ignorance, the pranks, all of it, even when we were silenced by the government to cease metahuman activities. The very mistake that took your first wife away. You angels, you and your self-righteous ways, pacifism have blinded you Uriel. Can't you see it!?

Uriel: I didn't…

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I didn't have a choice!

Uriel: Huh? I did not calculate this. Why, apprentice?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: We decide what we are, Irate! I decided to suffer to be strong. Pain is the catalyst, our attitude towards pain is what makes a monster or a man. You hated the pain, you want to be insufferable, to inflict pain to others the same way that they did. Isn't it that fire only makes the embers more fierce? I wanted to help, and I lost my wife because of the human's unwise use of free-will. But even still, I created this regime to control the flame, not to make more of it! I decided this fate! Did you?

Irate: I decided my fate too, you know?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Then you wanted chaos!? What you are is HATRED!?

Irate: That's it! That's what I am.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Alright, then. Do as you please, but never cross me again!

Irate: Hmph! [Slowly fades into ashes] Only you could fathom my remorse and yet make me smile, Lincoln. [Fades into ashes as his dark aura sank into the bottom.]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Good eternal riddance, Irate.

Luan/Mystica: Lincoln, I…

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Not another word, Luan.

Uriel: You did good out there student. Which still makes me question as the Archangel of Fire and Knowledge, why? Why the regime?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: The same answer that Camael and I will say during our training days.

Flashback

Uriel: Brother, why did you chose to be the Archangel of War and Blaze?

Camael aka. Ares/Mars: Why not sister? We angels are the manifestation of good-will and freedom. We are liberated from earthly matters yet we hold to love humanity like what Father asked of us. I chose to be the Angel of War and Blaze to give blazing glory and victory to the righteous. My wrath will only invoke the justice that will vanquish the darkness. That is my role from here on out.

Skip to Lincoln's training at Scala ad Caelum

Uriel: Why the regime?

Lincoln: Why not? We've been heroes ever since, me and my sisters. But nothing's change, bad guys are still out there. I needed a safe and secure place of my son and my soon to be concubines and children. But until I wipe clean the corruption within the government and society, it will still be unsafe. Plus humanity needs control and better use on their freedom to avoid this. It was proven that sweet words alone is not enough, so I have to invoke an iron hand.

Uriel: So you decided to rule over America and eliminate sinners?

Lincoln: It had to be done. Small sacrifice to make harmony existent again. I still believe that there are some who are still repairable, but I will smite those who dare poison the brotherhood of all humanity and metahumans.

Flashback End.

Uriel: Of course, because…

Lincoln & Uriel: Why the heavens not? Hahahaha

Luan/Mystica: You guys are so in sync, it'll make a choir!

Lincoln: Oh shut up, Luan.

Uriel: Hehehehe, no, no, I like angel puns. Secretly, only Aunt Pandora and Big Dad knows it. I guess Camael knows now.

Lincoln: He says it's not so bad. Especially if he sees you smile. [Goes to the exit] Anyways, I have to go. Still have other sisters to help.

Luan/Mystica: Be careful, Linky! Next time, we have a party for your return okay?!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I had that planned already, at dad's old restaurant! We will reopen the bistro!

Lincoln then left the area and readies to search within the labyrinth into the third door.

-Chapter End-

Meanwhile Outside the Tower, Kentucky.

Liby/Invisi-girl: Cousin, you alright?

Logan/Knightwing: Yeah, I'm okay. I just felt Master's presence, that's all.

Liby/Invisi-girl: So, how about we fry these chickens?! [points at the flock of Nevermore]

Logan/Knightwing: You know I'm not meta right? How are we gonna roast those birds?

Liby/Invisi-girl: Here! [Uses force field to create a hoverboard] Hop on!

Logan/Invisi-girl: Okay, but follow my plan.

As Logan hopped on and readies his Master's spear, Liby used the hoverboard to take off and attacked the flock of avian monsters. A woman below then looked at them as they drift into the sky.

Maggie/Shadow Mistress: I hope Myth was right. As of now, his angelic blood as not fully awaken.

-Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice-


	23. Chapter 22

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 22 (Phoenix King: Dawn of Injustice 3 - Cruel Sun)

Outside the Tower

Tabby: Stella! Behind you! [throws her axe as Stella dodges. The axe hits an obese Nightmare]

Stella: Small fries should be easy. [Fires a volley of arrows towards smaller monsters] Where's Clyde?

Haiku: Brother's Eye is with Polly and Penelope. They're handling things abroad with the High Councilor. [slashes her scythe while dodging an Ursa Nightmare]

Washington D. C.

Penelope: [fires her blasters to a swarm of Crybats, a bat Nightmare with deathly sonic screech] So many of them.

Polly Pain: Man, I wish the other could be with us. [slashes her Lightsabers from an incoming Crybat] Thank you Mr. Cuddles and Lisa for these gears. [uses her enhanced roller blades to speed through another obese Nightmare.] I learned the best Arnis from Lynn and Balagtas.

Penelope: I'd still wish we have backup on protecting these doors. [blasts more swarm] Clyde and David are top priorities after all.

Woman's voice then appears. Seemed to be Asian with gauntlets and claws attached to her hands. She also wear some sort of clothes fit of an elf or forest fairy.

Fairy Woman: Spirit Tree Spear Yggdrasil, Third Form: Claws. [The claws attached to her arms lengthens and slashed them.] Sixth Form: Swarm [The Claws multiplies and becomes floating daggers. She then telepathically commands the daggers to pierce the entire swarm until they all disappeared] You guys alright? [as she looked at the two.]

Penelope McBride: Yeah, we're good.

Polly Pain-Loud: How'd you know we're here, Sid?

Sid Chang: I got a report from the trees and animals that you'd be here. Helga [spirit badger], Abu [spirit monkey], and Kuja [spirit peacock] knew that the heroes needs all the help. I also needed help from them to get here. [points at the spirit animals: Minerva the Cheetah, Virgo the Crane, Raika the Eagle, Shenzi the Hyena, Grodd the Gorilla, Swain the Raven, and Ranga the Direwolf.]

Ranga: Leave the small fries to us! I'll burn them to roasts if I have to.

Sid Chang: Wait, where's Archimedes?

Minerva: That owl is with a relative if I remember. Back in the spirit woods where you guys trained.

Penelope: Spirit Woods? That's where you guys been? Isn't it dangerous?

Polly: I bet there are some good grub there too.

Sid Chang: Relative huh? Must be in the Spirit-Earth [Terran] Library with that Gargantuan Owl. What was his name again?

Swain: Wan Shi Tong, I always didn't like that owl.

Raika: Why's that?

Swain: Arrogant, and always disturbs me whenever I read in his study. He trusted nobody except Archimedes. I liked the books but can he try not to be a nosy librarian?

Ranga: You can't change his attitude that easily, Swain. After humanity used his knowledge for evil, Athena and him vowed to never trust humans unless they passed a certain permission.

Polly: With all the chaos in the world, I agree.

Sid Chang: Let's go guys. We have people to defend.

Meanwhile, Inside the tower: Lincoln had made it to Lucy and Lynn's location where they are facing Tremor and Django. Lincoln made it and greeted his two sisters.

Lynn/Power Girl: Took you long enough!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Here, take these. [hands over some of the Regime Pills] That should help you. Been taking a couple of hits I see.

Lynn/Power Girl: Yeah, this dude just won't bulge. His darkness is still intact and keeping him too strong.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Just keep it up. After all, your upgrade is finally working. I sense that your combat level is rising every hits you give or take.

Lynn/Power Girl: Yeah, but not enough yet. I feel like Lexaeus from one of your old games.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Let's talk later, we have stoneface to deal with.

Meanwhile, Sam Sharp-Loud [Genorocker] is headed to the sixth door where Ben and Gen are dealing with a familiar enemy. Lincoln and Lynn then dealt with Tremor, dodging every cataclysmic spikes of rocks that he forge from the tower's floor.

Lynn/Power Girl: How is he able to do this anyways?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: The tower is a creation of the Eternal Twins: the Ein Sofs. It will adapt to any damage done to it, meaning you can use any element or any attack you have in you.

Lynn/Power Girl: Huh, and I was worried of going all-out. Then I'll go all out. [she smashed the ground and created a shockwave that fissured the floor until it reached to Tremor. This damaged the stone villain.]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Nicely done, although it is bizarre that he's not talking.

Lynn/Power Girl: It's much better to me. At least he's not annoying.

Tremor slaps the ground and created multiple granite spikes. Although Lynn dodges, she countered them by punching the incoming rocks with great force that leaves the rocks into dusts. Lincoln thought that only by elemental attacks or interruptions to Lynn's blows would depower her. If the assault continues, Lynn's power will keep growing until it becomes too powerful and lethal. Lincoln then shoots fireballs at Tremor to stun him a little, still not enough to stop him.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lynn, how's your power level?

Lynn/Power Girl: It's growing by the second. If I continue to take the hits or keep hitting him, I'll have enough strength to bust a hold on the stoneface.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: That's good but don't be reckless. If you take a serious damage than him, your combo streak will be interrupted and go back to square one. It only takes 30 seconds of not getting hit and missing to have you back to lame town!

Lynn/Power Girl: Shut up, I know that Stinkoln! I'm barely dodging to keep the streak rising!

Lincoln/Phoenix: [thoughts: The nickname's up. She's pissed and serious now. But why is it that Tremor's still unbreakable? Is it the Hexian effect? I know nothing is indestructible, but what is his weakness?] Majestic Flame Annihilation! [spits a stream of fire that is enough to flood the room in intense flames]

Tremor took a hit and somewhat damaged him. Lynn took the opportunity and kicked the burnt part with great force. This made the damage greater and permanent.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I see why he's not talking. He's nothing more that a dead golem still walking. His powers have finally taken over that even his mouth closed forever.

Lynn/Power Girl: Then that last speech was his last?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Precisely, the darkness has taken over his body to a point that he's not human anymore.

Tremor then summoned a pillar of bedrock and replaced his damaged body part with a new one.

Lynn/Power Girl: You're kidding me!?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: His brain is probably still intact and still thinking. We need to destroy the core to finally end him!

Lynn/Power Girl: How? Got any bright ideas, Stinkoln?

Then from the door a Woman with Lava costume appeared and created a lake of lava towards Tremor.

Lava Girl: Leave this to me!

Lynn/Power Girl: Vesuvius!

Vesuvius/Bev: I needed my redemption part so I asked for a little help with a few magicians and Ms. Rosato, I mean Mrs. Loud.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: And I thought you were dead.

A man with a slightly distorted face along with two pirates came to appear with him.

Pirate Man: We're making sure ya ain't hitting the deck towards Davvy Jone's locker just yet!

Lynn/Power Girl: Kervantez, Sarah! You guys made it!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Hydro! I figured you'd be back.

Chandler McCann/Hydro: What's wrong, Larry? Missing kindergarten days! Well not now you won't.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I know, temporary truce.

Tremor charged at them but Vesuvius created a wave of lava that liquefied the golem's legs until it cannot move. Tremor struggled by using his arms but…

Chandler/Hydro: Aqua Iron Cutters [Creates high pressure water blades at quick slashes that cut through Tremor's invincibility, Thus cutting his arms before recovering.]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Vesuvius, let's join forces.

Vesuvius and Lincoln regrouped and starts stirring powerful waves of heat.

Lincoln and Bev: Inferno Style - Majestic Vulcan Annihilation. [Bev created a tsunami of lava followed by a large stream of hellblaze from Lincoln.]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: LYNN! NOW!

When Tremor's protection finally melted, Lynn dealt the final blow towards the core and shattered it with a strong drop kick. This finally eliminated the stone monster as his darkness vanished.

Lynn/Power Girl: We did it… phew. So, McCann. Why'd you help us?

Chandler/Hydro: The enemy of my enemy…

Kervantez: Makes a valuable but temporary ally.

Sarah: Plus with dad's curse is gone, we can finally be free from this menace.

Chandler/Hydro: All I want is a rightful grave for your dad.

Kervantez: Hahahahahaha… don't go killing me yet, my boy. You are as stormy as the sea but free as you may go. I'll die when I finally gave you my blessing. Which I will give to you now. [Hands over a blue jewel] This is the Heart of the Ocean. This will revive the lost Atlantis. Go there and be blessed my boy. [Kervantez uttered his last words as he becomes ashes and dust.]

Chandler receives the jewel as he and Sarah stayed together. Lynn could only smile as she sat while Bev came to her.

Bev: Hey, where's Firedude?

Without realizing it, Lincoln is gone to the other room where Lucy is still fighting Django.

Lucy/Deathfrost: I've killed you once, I'll do it again.

Django: If you can! [Transforms into a giant bat monster but with several horns, sharp fangs and claws, red eyes.]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Let's light it up! UltraNova [Creates a giant fireball and throws it but as it made contact; the explosion didn't do anything] What?!

Django: HAHAHAHAHA! Fools, that won't work on me again. As long as I have devoured SOULs within me, I am unkillable!

Lucy/Deathfrost: Then we'll rip them out of you and return them to La Xibalba! Go, Cocytus! [Creates a Giant Ice Demonoid and fights for Lucy]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Let me join, Lucy. Camael! Angel formation! [Lincoln then summons Camael in his full angelic form and held his great sword of flames.]

Lincoln/Camael cut some of Django's shadowy protection and revealed to have his body cover with malicious eyes of demons, and some dark spikes growing from him.

Lincoln/Camael: You looked ugly before, you took it to a whole new level!

Lucy/Cocytus: For the sake of the innocent blood you drank and killed, I will strike you down.

Django swipes his bat arms/wings and formed a gust of wind that forced the two enlarged heroes back. Django then rushed and grabs the two golems and smacked them together before throwing them to the walls.

Lucy/Cocytus: Damn it, too strong.

Lincoln/Camael: If only we could pierce though his barrier.

Then a few sorcerers appeared at their location.

Dr. Myth: If it takes seven to beat him, then you need 4 more.

Maggie/Shadow Mistress: Make that 3 more.

Gwen: Two!

Hex: One!

Hope and Mike: And that makes us 7th and 8th.

Lucy/Cocytus: But I'm not that good at magic. How are we going to cut his defenses?

Hex: Didn't your great-grandma told you. Well, Camael is an Angelic spirit so he counts, Cocytus is an Ice Giant from the Asgard branch of Scala ad Caelum where he is named after the Lake or River that used to imprisoned Mike's father, The Fiend Lucifer Morningstar. Basically Cocytus is also a demon but not the evil kind.

Hope/Charmcaster: Which makes you a mistress of Arcane arts as well.

Lincoln/Camael: Thank you for coming, all of you. Now let's roast some vampire's butt.

Django: HAHAHAHA! What hope do you have left?

Maggie/Shadow Mistress: Him! [Creates a magic circle and summoned Thanatos]

Silas/Thanatos: Django! It's about time I put you out. Erinys! [Erinys appears with him and readies the scythe]

Dr. Myth: We need to detach the SOULs from his body is we are to finally stop him.

Django let out a roar of darkness and the gang has been blown back. Luckily, Mike put up a barrier before Django could do any damage to them.

Silas/Thanatos: I need all of you to pull them out, so I could collect them and bring them to the spirit realm. Doing it one at a time may cause him to just pull me in.

Mike: I'll distract him. [floats to Django's face] Lux Magica [Light Magic, creating a brilliant flash and dazes the vampire.]

Silas/Thanatos: [Slashes his scythe to create an opening for the souls to escape.] NOW!

Maggie and Dr. Myth pulls two SOULs out of Django, while the bat is distracted. Lucy/Cocytus takes one and forces one SOUL out. Hope and Gwen uses a spell to make sure the SOUL's are still undigested from Django's body as they pluck two more out. Hex then follows Lincoln/Camael and pulls two more out as the vampire slowly loses power.

Django: NO! The SOULs! My power!

Django's barrier is now ineffective. Lucy/Cocytus the punched Django and froze him in place.

Lucy/Cocytus: Lincoln, NOW!

Lincoln/Camael: I'll burn you into nothingness. Not even ashes will be left. True UltraNova: [creates a giant fireball but it grew larger than before because of Camael's influence. The heat is so intense that the sorcerers put up a shield to stop the heat. Lucy is protected thanks to Cocytus, who is immune to the heat being an Immortal Ice Demon.] CRUEL SUN! [Lincoln/Camael threw the Sun ball at Django that launched them to a nearby wall.]

Django could only scream in pain as the fires burn his flesh and his essence that not even Silas/Thanatos could collect it to drown Django's SOUL to the Netherworld nor to the Void. As worth noting, not even ashes of his remains were left as a proof of existence.

Lincoln and Lucy reverts to their forms and was able to talk to the others.

Lucy/Deathfrost: He's really gone now, isn't he?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: He's not gonna bother anyone anymore, Lucille.

Gwen: Never knew Lucy was short for Lucille! Kept surprising me.

Lucy/Deathfrost: I'm so happy that you've returned and be there for me again, Brother.

Mike looks at her, along Dr. Myth, confused.

Hex, Silas, Hope, Maggie, Gwen, and Lincoln: Trust us, she is.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: As much as I want to stay, I have other things to deal with.

Lucy/Deathfrost: Wait! [Grabs Lincoln's hands] Take care, okay!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: [smiles] I will, and I'll be back. I swear.

Lincoln exits and finds a new shortcut to the next room.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lana, Lola, I'm almost there. Hang on;

-Chapter End-

Meanwhile, outside the tower.

Red Canary/Terry: I feel like dying out of boredom. We've dealt with them so easily!

Rubywing/Hiromi: Daijoboudesu na? [You alright?]

Red Panther/Panther: Are you kidding? No, we're not. Small fries are really worthless. I can't help but feel like in a cliffhanger.

Luke/Captain Cool: If you want it, you guys can help the evacuees.

Revi/Parkour Jr.: Yeah, I can't carry all these rations to myself, can I?

Jor-El/Blazeboy: It'll be faster for more help. Plus, we need to secure uncle David and sir Clyde afterwards.

Red Canary/Terry: Fine, Agni Kai! To your stations.

Hiromi and Panther: "Hai!" "Sure."

To Clyde's location.

Clyde McBride: Oh no, I'm surrounded, what can I do? [surrounded by clown looking monsters]

Clown Demons: Hehehehehe *chuckles*

However, the laugh was short-lived as the monsters are all eliminated on the spot. Sid then went to his spot.

Sid Chang: Are you alright? Brother's Eye?

Clyde/Brother's Eye: I'm fine. Where are Stella and Penelope?

Polly: Your wife and your secretary are fine Mr. McBride. Just resting somewhere.

Clyde/Brother's Eye: Good then. I can only hope evacuation went accordingly.

-Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice-


	24. Chapter 23

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 23 (Phoenix King: Dawn of Injustice 4 - Wild Hunt)

Lincoln rushed to the 4th door found in the next floor. That is the fourth floor of the Tower of Judgement, meaning that Pandemonium's end and the tower now reaches further to Scala ad Caelum's first flooring, the Holy Gates. Lincoln made it, albeit tired from fighting guardian armors that protects the Labyrinth of the Tower and a few Nightmares. Still, that would stop him knowing that the twins are in a combat of 3 v 2. This ensured that his will to fight is still solid and willing to do whatever it takes to never lose the people he loved ever again. He opened the doors and saw that the place looks more of forest arena than of the other rooms he passed which is a large, empty, reddish room. It only means that this was suppose to be a garden outskirts of Scala ad Caelum: Beaming Flower Glade. There he saw Lola using crystal armor and shield to defend against Margaret aka. Iron Empress(Industrial Princess). Luckily, Lola has some backup, Lindsey Balagtas (aka. Sound Diva). While Lana fends against a slightly zombified Xander while being helped by Robin Balagtas.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lola! Lana!

The twins turned to see their brother.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Geez, Linky. Never make a queen wait!

Lana/Huntress: Good to see you Link!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Sound Diva, Hood! You guys are here? How?

Lindsay: That's Queen Sonica, mind you!

Robin/Hood: Stella, is actually a distant relative of mine from the Navarro's. A friend of hers helped us teleport here as quickly as we can. A Chinese Diwata [fairy-folk] I guess.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Ah, Sid Chang. I knew she'd help.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Can we focus on them first? [points at Rampage, Iron Empress and Xander]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Right, my bad.

Lindsay and Lola grouped to fight against Margaret and Wheelie while Lana and Robin against the hulky Xander. Lincoln chooses to deal with Xander first knowing that he still aims to kill Lana for that hunting trophy.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Out of all the history of hunters, you are by far the worst kind, Xander.

Xander: You'll eat those words when I have you and your sister's heads in a silver platter!

Robin/Hood: Do you not care for nature, you anak ng p[bleep]! (Son of a Witch)

Xander: I don't give a damn on ethics nor nature! I want what I want and I'll get what I want! [uses another L-Virus formula]

Lana/Huntress: Not today! [Transforms into a Hydra]

Xander: I always dreamed of killing a mythical creature!

Xander readies a sword and charged at Lana while dodging Robin's piercing rounds. Although an expert marksman, Xander is proven to be much of a challenge to Robin due to his hunting expertise. Lincoln used whatever arsenals he had left by shooting fireballs and using fire blade. Knowing that he had limited amount of pills left, he'd rather not waste any for the finale so he is compelled to restrain from using Camael's spirit. His slashes barely hits Xander thanks to his keen hunting senses and combat prowess. Every time Robin uses a round of arrows, Xander dodges or catches them and breaks them to two so he wouldn't reload his quiver. Lana then uses her Hydra form to bite Xander but Xander jumped with high altitude and slashed her head off with a clean hit.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lana!

Lana fell down but in a few seconds her head regenerate with two more.

Xander: Ooops, forgot that. Mythology is not my favorite subject since high school.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: It will be when you're History!

Somewhere in the tower premises

Luan/Mystica: Achoo *sneeze*

Luna/Thunderdrum: What's wrong? Got a cold?

Luan/Mystica: Someone's making jokes without me. *sniff*

Uriel: I think I know who but I will not say until further notice.

Ronnie Anne/Surge: Huh?

Uriel: May I ask, shouldn't you be at you residence by now? Overworking could damage the fetus.

Ronnie Anne/Surge: I was about to go home and rest with Toby but I'm waiting for Bobby to join me.

Uriel: Very well, I shall escort you since you are my student's first beloved.

Ronnie Anne/Surge: Uh, thanks. You make it sound like he's in a polygamous relationship. Although it is true.

Back to Lincoln.

Robin/Hood: Catch this [fires a red arrow]

Xander catches the arrow and stares at Robin.

Xander: You never learn. [snaps the arrow like twig] You'll always miss!

Robin/Hood: I don't miss, I just gave a warning shot to calculate your movement.

Xander: You call those warning shots?! Pathetic! You will never hit me!

Robin/Hood: Don't need to [points at the red arrow]

Xander looks at the arrow and hears a bleeping sound. He was about to dodge when an explosion recoiled him backwards. His burn marks then quickly heals.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lana, now!

Lana then sprays Hydra oil and green fog into the garden fields including the used piercing rounds. Lincoln used the opportunity to lit the oil and fog and ignite the place up.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I don't want to say it… Fine! DRAGON FLAME BOMB! [breathes fire to the oil and fog causing it to ignite.]

Lana/Hydra: You have to make that reference, didn't you?

Robin/Hood: Which one? The viking one or the ninja one!?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Both, end of story!

While Xander was blown back, his burn wounds are giving off a scar. Refusing to heal even with the virus, the now is afraid and serious.

Xander: My mistake for underestimating a mythical creature. But I'm still here!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lemme guess, Nemian Lion didn't work?

Xander: Not with the strength like Hercules that is!

Robin/Hood: Oh please, Samson is a much better strength figure. [shoots a yellow arrow]

Xander: [dodges] Ha! Missed!

Robin/Hood: Like I said, I never miss.

The yellow arrow tracks Xander and returns to hit Xander but it didn't bulge.

Xander: Was that suppose to hurt?

Robin/Hood: It's just a tracking arrow. Newly invented for that purpose.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: My wallet's not gonna make it.

Lana then turns into a phoenix, a mythical firebird. Lincoln absorbed the heat and flames emitted by that firebird. Lana's consciousness is slowly loosing due to that mythical creatures like Cerberus, Phoenix and Divine Dragons are mostly too powerful that she could only retain humane thoughts for a few hours. With the form she created a radiant blast towards Xander's location and scattered her feathers. After that, Lincoln then used a portion of Camael's powers to summon the angel's hand in striking Lana unconscious. Robin felt relieved that the heat is over.

Robin: There goes Lana and half of the garden. Sayang! [What a Waste]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Oh Lana, there's a reason why you are just pet while I'm king. Sleep well, my beloved sister. [lays Lana somewhere in an unaffected area] Xander, time for you to sleep too! Permanently!

Xander: This will be quick, but still painful!

Lincoln found more strength thanks to the feathers. Xander tries to take one knowing that the Virus is losing effect. He had hoped that the feathers will revive his body without using the virus anymore. Much to his surprise, the feather he swallowed stopped him from his tracks and felt a burning sensation.

Xander: What the… What is this!?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Phoenix feathers only rejuvenate souls with good hearts. Being a vessel of Archangel Camael and Robin being a good enforcer, the heat of the feathers felt like a hot bath or a warm massage. But evil doers like you will feel burn like hellblaze.

Xander: Gaaaahhhhh!

Robin/Hood: Hope you enjoy your hell, anak ng diyablo [you son of the devil]!

Robin then stands and felt invigorated from that last hurrah. Lincoln regain his strength to help Lola.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Bring Lana out of here!

Robin/Hood: Understood!

Robin grabs Lana and carries her in a bridal position. Lincoln then ensures that Xander will not heal anymore and swiftly use Fire Slash to finally finish him off. While he readies to help Lola, he noticed that Robin dropped some sort of serum syringe. He took it and went to Lindsay, and Lola's arena.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: How are you two holding up?

Lindsay/Queen Sonica: Barely! This mutt just won't stop rampaging!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Well you use high frequency volumes of sound. It triggers his aggressiveness since he's a wolf now.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Now we know why he's so angry! [slashes an incoming drone in half] Got any ideas?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Well they won't stop until they've avenge their dad. BTW Lindsay, What's this? [shows a serum]

Lindsay/Queen Sonica: Did he bought that? That's your nerdy sister's serum!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Oh, so the label is really an antidote for metahumans like what she gave to Bobby, and Sam except this one is now a permanent result?

Lola/Crystal Queen: Give me! We only need one shot! [takes the serum]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Don't waste them, Lola! We have two enemies here, and have three of these.

Margaret/Iron Empress: Like that's going to work!

Margaret then used her drones to charge against Lola and Lindsey. Lola slashed them down but got tackled by Rampage. Lincoln counters with a fiery fist but met with a metallic shield created by Margaret.

Lincoln: Platinum, Adamantium and Vibranium sand fillings. You are a hard thinker, Empress.

Margaret/Iron Empress: Thank you, I'll send my regards… When YOU'RE DEAD!

The strong metals morphed into a spikes. The spikes launched in high speed but Lola guards in time.

Lola/Crystal Queen: Can you not get impressed for 5 minutes!?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Sorry. But our turn right!?

Lola & Lincoln: Combo - Layered Crystal Blast!

Entraps Rampage and Empress in Crystals and Lincoln readies a fire arrow. Lola then shoots her crystal arrow along Lincoln's crimson shot.

Lincoln & Lola: Fire!

The two shoots their projectiles and created a blast of tremendous strength. However the blast was not enough to put the villains unconscious as Empress was ready and shields herself inside the crystal with the metallic sands. Rampage however is severely injured.

Rampage: Dang it sis! Why not protect me!

Margaret/Iron Empress: I don't care about you remember!

Rampage: Once we're done with them, You'll be out of my hair!

Lindsay/Queen Sonica: Not if I'd do about it furball! Paralyzing Banshee! [She used a scream with sound frequency that hinders their movements] Eat this! [The syringe needles was pierced and implanted within the wolf's blood vessel.]

Rampage: What the…? That tickles! [Swipes Lindsay out of his way] My turn, Raahh!

Rampage charges but slowly shrink into Lincoln's adult size and reverting to Wheelie.

Poppa Wheelie: What the heck? *blorf* [get punched by Lola's Crystal Fist]

Lola/Crystal Queen: Hey, Lindsay! Do you still have more antidotes!?

Lindsey waved as she showed the syringes. There was only one left.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Only one? I thought there are three?

Lola/Crystal Queen: I got this!

Lola rushed towards Lindsay and Margaret followed. They are both aiming at the syringe but Lola used a crystal formation to shield her rival from getting harmed. Margaret however got to Lindsay first and got the syringe before Lola could.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Oh no!

Margaret/Iron Empress: Mine!

Margaret was about to use the formula to remove Lola of her powers while removing Lindsay's banshee gadgets to stop her. As she was about to turn around, Lola already punctured through her legs and implanted the syringe.

Margaret: Ho…How?

Lola/Crystal Queen: Not so powerful now are you? Now the real queen has been settled!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Oh I get it, she replaced the needle with either plastic or crystal so Empress will not sense metal on her syringe. Clever little sneak.

Margaret grew powerless and Lola helped Lindsay up.

Lindsay/Queen Sonica: I'll take them to a maximum security prison. Hopefully they won't do anymore damage!

Lola/Crystal Queen: You won't here this from me every time. But thank you, Lindsay.

Lindsay/Queen Sonica: You don't have to. I'm such a mess even before the regime. A little redemption on my part. Anyways, you should find your dirty twin while I carry them with Robin.

Lindsay took the villain siblings. Robin reentered and helped her carry them out. Lana regained her conscious and have Lola help her walk. Lincoln readies to meet the last and youngest of the bunch. While contacting Stella to teleport them back to the outside world, Lincoln hears an explosion. He then hurried to the next floor.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Hang on, Lily, Lisa!

-Chapter End-

Meanwhile

Sam/Genoroker-Upgrade: How did beat this Cthulhu anyways?

Jen[Cannonbolt]: Like usually. TEAMWORK!

Zombified Vilgax: TENNYSONS!

Sam fires laser blasts and uses her Big Sword as a shield and saber. She slashes Vilgax then Ben detached and reformed into Swamfire. Using vine swings, Ben used Tarzan Kicks to hinder the alien and blasts him with fireballs. Jen then tackles Vilgax with Cannonbolt. Sam used Hammerfists and uppercuts the alien out. After that, Jen and Ben morphed into Heatblast and Ultimate Big Chill and shoot flames together. While the Ultimate form freezes the target but burns him at the same time, Heatblast uses pure flames of heat. Sam asked Jen for a recharge of her cannon and Jen filled the blaster iwth her heat rays, enough to create a repulsed blast. With this the Zombified alien is no more but Sam grew tired of the battle.

Sam/Genorocker: I'm asking a vacation after this! (thoughts: No rocking concert for a few months then. Plus, I get to be with my son and precious daughter.)

Sam/Genorocker: (thoughts:Lincoln, whatever happens just have a vacation with us. Don't ever leave us. I have an idea.)

Ben: You sure we leave you here?

Sam/Genorocker: Lina! Eclipse! Come here! Yeah, sure. We'll just pull through.

Jen: Ben, Let's move!

Outside the Tower (Alabama)

Leia/Jewel Princess: Why are we stuck in zoo duty again?

Hunter/Beast: What, I like this. Plus free food. And we get to find action. Look, I got it all in camera! [shows a HD Camera]

Leia/Jewel Princess: Sweet! We'll get a hit and be famous. Come here [gives Hunter/Tiger a Kitty headpat]

Hunter/Beast: You know, we'll be known as the heroes who saved the animals and forests from getting extinct.

-Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice-


	25. Chapter 24

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 24 (Phoenix King: Dawn of Injustice 5 - Green Inferno)

The 5th door, found at the edge of the fifth floor that will lead to the sixth floor, is open as Lincoln rushed in. The corridors are now much brighter in color and seemed to look more of a museum hallway than of a ruins. Lincoln lit the torches before proceeding at the halls that will lead to Lisa and Lily. Meanwhile outside the tower, Solomon is safeguarding his father while Sid is leading Clyde and Polly to regroup with the rest of the associates.

Sid Chang: Spirit Tree Spear Yggdrasil, Seventh Form: Shangri-La! [a protective barrier encased the evacuees and healed their injuries while defending from the monsters]. That should help you all out.

Clyde/Brother's Eye: Great job, Sid. Couldn't do this without everyone.

Sid Chang: Once everyone is okay, we'll go outside and deal with more monster. I hope that Valheim and Road guy is handling things from Mexico. I heard the Alighieri brothers are at England defending Valheim's fiancee, Ms. Alucardia!

Clyde/Brother's Eye: Ah, the Twin Demon Slayers. Of course they're in England, one of the twin's son is living there and formed a demon-slaying organization; the DmC Corp.

Penelope: Guys! We've made it! Is anybody hurt?!

Clyde/Brother's Eye: We're fine, we're just waiting for all of you to arrive. Until then, the celestial hosts are dealing with the monsters. Until then, get inside the barrier and rest yourselves.

Inside the tower, Lincoln made it through and found Lisa and Lily dealing with Sharon and Willy (Payback and Candyman).

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Anyone alright?

Lisa/Omniscience: We are and I calculate your arrival will be imminent. Now the plans will reveal.

Lily/Ivygirl: Did you predicted that with your trinket?

Lisa/Omniscience: The Knowledge Fruit is no mere trinket youngest sister of mine. This Apple of Eden is knowledge incarnate crafted by the Creator Himself. I assumed Lincoln met the Maker of All, did you not?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I did, and these two will soon enough. I'm glad He gave me a second merciful chance in life.

Candyman: Did you think I'll give up so easily?

Payback: Don't assume us dead yet! [transform into a scattering flight of paper money.] Let's see you deal with this!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: In your money form, you'll burn easily! [shoots fireballs but somehow the bills are fireproof] What!?

Payback: Oops forgot to tell you this: Find the real me among these bills and strike me down. Only the real me will feel hurt but the rest of the bills will be fireproof/attackproof! If you got it wrong, you don't want to know what happens next!

Lily/Ivygirl: Great! A game of Where's Luxord… I mean Waldo! This is going to be easier for Lisa!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lisa, you deal with Sharon. Lily with me. Let's test what the Candyman has in store.

Candyman: I don't want to do this, but oh well. I regret nothing. [holds a candy but with liquid inside of it.]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Is that… No! Don't!

Candyman took the last piece of candy he had that contained a liquid within. Lincoln did recognize the liquid. It's one of the disposed Lazarus Virus residue from the old Tetherby Laboratory that was presumed to be devastated by the regime raid. Candyman lost his mind and by the process, overly mutated into what seemed to be a hideous looking candy monster.

Lily/Ivygirl: Is he…

Lincoln/Phoenix King: He's not human anymore, Lilybug. He's a monster now! There was no saving him for turning from a Jekyll into a Hyde. He's a Hollowed Vessel now. Damn it, Dr. Schnizer.

Candy Goliath: ROOOAAAAAAHHHHH!

The monster roared and slammed his fist to the floor which caused peanut brittle spikes to rise. Lincoln ann Lily dodged the attack.

Lily/Ivygirl: Oooh, Candy.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Don't eat that! You don't want to be like him!

Lisa/Omniscience: At least save a sample! I need that for a cure without an awful taste!

Lily/Ivygirl: Again! Did you know this would happen!?

Lisa/Omniscience: I did, and I know I should have prevented it but no point of stopping the inevitable! Sooner or later he could have done it and if there is something I learned from the Apple is that I have no control over other's destiny! Only of my own! You can't fight the fate you chose to take, only ride it from the start.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Once again, you are right about that.

The Candy Goliath took his staff the turned it into a spiky candy-cane sword. He then swoop and swing the cane sword but Lily made an obstruction made of her finest trees.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: For a monster with wild movements, he sure is crafty on his attacks.

Lily/Ivygirl: Save the honors to his grave, Big Bro! I'm kinda in a pickle here!

Lincoln then flies and shoots a series of fireballs. The barrage hits and distracted the monster away from Lily. Meanwhile, Lisa is still trying to find Sharon via telepathy. He located her real self but can't use mind control when she is in her swarm form.

Lisa/Omniscience: Now how to make sure she fall. Hmm… [thinking] Aha! Brother, would you shoot the dollar with her face on the paper. Don't strike the dollars with the presidents, only the one with her face. Also, Incoming chocolate puke!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: What!? [sees chocolate pukes that are aimed at him like bullets] Oh, that. [he shoots fireballs at the chocolate bullets while one hit Lily's tree and transformed the entire tree into chocolate.] Oooh, Yikes.

Lily/Ivygirl: Dang it, Linky. My tree is now a dessert. [summons a wave of wines to ensnare the monster.] Eat this!

Lily summons her powerful Wood golem and readies it's fighting stance.

Lily/Ivygirl: Deal with them Drole Balor. [the four-armed forest golem charged at the candy monster and wrestled]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Let's see, dollar bill with her face. I can't find it like this. [shoots fire to each dollar but they are fireproof] Dang it.

The bills that got shoot counters as they now fly towards Lisa and Lincoln. With each rapid succession, Lincoln and Lisa have to deal with paper cuts.

Lisa/Omniscience: This one, I did not predict.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Lisa! [creates a firewall to protect them from further damage.] How come you didn't predict this?!

Lisa/Omniscience: Plot!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: What!?

Lisa/Omniscience: I mean, I was too busy locating her I forgot to reuse this Apple. But to be fair, It only predicted that she would do this, not her entire location.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: So we have to do things on our own then?

Lisa/Omniscience: Again to be fair, I did use this to eliminate Adamborg in Yod Beth form and his doll and Clancy. The Apple knows everything but I cannot be reliant to it or it would mean sacrificing my freewill. The Apple is temptation incarnate too remember?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I know, I know. Hmmm… [the attacks ceased and Lincoln lowers his firewall.] Guess I have to stop the candy monster first.

The forest golem, Drole Balor, kept on wrestling the Monster but every time he got bit, part of him turns to candy.

Lily/Ivygirl: Drole's losing. What should I do?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Sorry Drole. You'll have to die with that monster while he's distracted. UltraNova [Launch a giant fireball and burned the two until ashes] Lily! To your left!

Lily reacted quickly and fired a razor leaf that hit a dollar bill but this time it revealed Sharon's core and reverted her to her human state. Without a moments reprieve, Lily readies.

Lily/Ivygirl: Forest Spear Sagan: Gloxinia formation. [manifested her spear and throws it like javelin] Lisa!

Lisa then reacted and telekinetically guided the spear into Sharon's chest as she was about to hit the ground. This launched her and impaled her to a near wall.

Sharon: Are you joking me? I lost, again! I… *sob*… didn't want to die.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I'm sorry. I know you are just a victim of circumstance, but it still justifies nothing without comeuppance. You chose your fate, you chose poorly. If only you repented that time.

-Flashback-

Payback: Wait!

Johnny Speed: Sorry, Sharon. But you're too slow. Mike, Nuke, go!

It was during another regime raid of metahumans that caused the Terror Crew to flee into hiding. The metahuman legion that supported heroism… no, vigilantism caused the lair of the Terrors to become ashes and dust.

Meta Legionnaire: What shall we do, your Majesty. These criminals will stop at nothing to cause more trouble.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Burn them!

Meta Lieutenant: You heard him! Burn them!

In the event, Sharon was caught in the conflagration and died along the rest of the cash she was gathering.

-End Flashback-

Payback: Then… here's my last… repentance. Get smarty pants to access my bank account and use whatever I have left to your cause. You know… since childhood, I always wonder what it feels like to donate money.

Lisa/Omniscience: If that is your last will of testament, I shall see to it that your penance and insurance will be of used.

Sharon then drew her last breath as she turned into a bush with flowers.

Lily/Ivygirl: Rest in peace. [She prayed along her siblings. Then pulled out the forest spear.]

Lisa/Omniscience: Where do you think you're going, elder brother?

Lisa and Lily noticed their brother going away. Lincoln turned his head with an uneasy smile on his face.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Hehe… so sorry about your friend there. [points at the charred monster and golem]

Lily/Ivygirl: It's fine. When one dies, a seed will appear and to be planted at the spirit forest to produce more offspring. Drole is 15th rendition and I guess some of his siblings died when I summoned then from those years. I guess I'll be back to plant this. But you better stay here with us after all this.

Lisa/Omniscience: Yes, the academy could use more teachers since more students are to come in the near future.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I will, but I won't be a teacher. I'm planning on reopening dad's old bistro. Since he retired, that place got sold but never to be reused ever again. Luckily, it was repurchased under my name and my children are planning on helping. For now, Adieu.

Lincoln rushed out to the sixth floor and saw Lina, Eclipse and Sam. Going down to exit.

Sam: Well, if it isn't Linky?

Lina/Star Hanabi: Hey dad.

Eclipse/Capt. Thunder: Hey uncle.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Heya guys, where's the Tennysons?

Sam: Seventh Floor near the Last room! I hope you're planning on returning after all this! I want you to take on a vacation from being a hero.

Lincoln: I will, I promise.

Sam: Good, 'cause I hope my dad didn't rub on ya. I will be waiting for you, ya dig!

Lincoln: Here's an idea, I could use a musician like you and Luna at the reopening of my dad's old bistro.

Sam: Oi, you bought the old Lynn's place? That's actually not bad. They needed some rock-n-rolling.

Lincoln: Yeah, and I'm sorry about that night…. and more to that.

Sam: All's forgiven. Plus, Luna and I wanted an actual child from blood and not just an adopted one. I guess you are one of the lucky donors that I had in mind while Simon is next!

Lincoln: Wait! So you plan to hook Luna to little Simon?

Sam: Whatever, guys let's go!

Lina: What's hooking up?

Sam: Not another word young lady! Not let's scram!

Sam and her children left while Lincoln stayed to wonder.

Lincoln: Well, better the person you know and trust than some random stranger, I guess. Dear God, I hope you approve of this. Amen!

Lincoln then went off and hurried to meet the Tennyson Twins.

-Chapter End-

Meanwhile from Greece

Amenadiel: That should do it! No more Nightmare creatures.

Gabriel: Amenadiel, letter!

Amenadiel: From Dad? [opens a letter] Dear Amenadiel, take Theiatena Aphrodite and bless the young Simon Sharp and Luna Loud-Sharp with birth and fertility. Signed Dad. [closes the letter] Huh, and where exactly is this Simon Sharp and Luna Loud-Sharp?

Baraquiel/Zeus: At Royal Wood, Michigan, USA. Go there and take my daughter with you. May Dad bless your trip.

Gabriel: Let's go.

Meanwhile in the Old Bistro

Lita Rochelle Loud: Hey mom! May I see if it's really there now.

Ronnie Anne: Here, right there is your little brother, our little Sunspot. [hands the pictures of the fetus] The doctors confirmed it. It's a boy alright.

Lita Rochelle Loud: I'm gonna be a great big sister to you….

Ronnie Anne: Toby. Roberto "Toby/Bobby Jr." Loud

Lita Rochelle: Little Toby.

-Almost there to the ending. Reconnect: Dawn of Injustice-


	26. Chapter 25

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Ch. 25 (Phoenix King - Dusk to Dawn)

Within the tower, Lincoln reached the last door with a prism color. There awaits two of the heroes that are currently standing at the magnificent gates.

Ben: Took your time, Loud!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Clearly, in the presence of the High Councilor…

Jen: Ex-High Councilor.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: whatever… you should kneel in respect. [Lincoln got near and hugs the Tennyson Twins] But you guys are an exception.

Ben: Great to see you again Lincoln. When I heard of your wife's passing, I wanted to give my condolences.

Jen: Yeah, and then out of nowhere you started a regime. Not that I approve but I ain't going to lie, you made good leadership that time. You've secured peace in your reign.

Ben: Then when your sovereignty ends, it kinda went downhill. Crime rates yet came to rise without your friends helping.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Which is more the reason I am grateful to Clyde and David for establishing things after me. But I just couldn't believe it, the prophesy of Armageddon. Of all people, I should have known Emerson is another Tetherby descendant.

Jen: Did you really think that erasing the Tetherby family could have solved anything? Another supporters could have done the same like the Snarts! It's going to take a full armed Thanos to eliminate all of them which is close to impossible!

Ben: And doing so, even if possible, would mean playing god and that's just wrong.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Which is why you had the Celestiosapien DNA removed from the Omnitrix, right?

Ben: If I removed Alien X, then yeah… no more playing like God. Besides, I have to constantly argue with those two when I use that alien. I made the right move to have Azmuth remove and save its DNA somewhere else.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I see… [looks at the gates] So this is it huh?

Ben: We're ready when you are, right Jen?

Jen gave a two thumbs up.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Only someone with at least a few amount of divinity could open the gates to the holy throne of this tower, The Throne of the Ein Sof: Hall of Infinity.

Jen and Lincoln opened the rainbow colored gates and from within, they saw a staircase surrounded by six pillars with different colors ranging from Red to Violet. The Seventh Pillar is a monument looking contraption with rainbow colored screen and a keyboard with 7 different colored buttons that looked like an Atari console. Unlike the other pillars that have different colors, this pillar have words written on its walls. Lincoln understood the words written in different languages, varying from Hebrew-Aramaic (Semitic), Arabic, Latin, Greek, Runic (Celtic/Asgard), Rune-Angelic, etc.

Ben: Linc, do you know these words written?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Yeah, it is thanks to the Celestial Host dwelling in me. Also from the training from Surima (Egypt), Scala ad Caelum and other places.

Jen: Can you translate them?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I'll try. Let's see…

Beyond this corridor, lies the dwelling place of the Holiest of Holies. The Throne Room of the Infinity Twins.  
Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh (I Am What I Am) known to mankind as Elohim{God}, El-Shaddai{God Almighty}, Adonai{Master/Lord}, or Ieouah (From the four consonants [Yod - He - Waw - He] name spoken as Yew/Yah - Wah/Wey). The creator of the entire universe.  
His twin sister: Pandora Nihil Klum, also once reside here. The darkness that once was the void of the universe.  
The Twins represent balance of Yin and Yang, of Darkness and Light, of Destruction and Creation, of Omega and Alpha.

Jen: Oh that's so cool. How about we read that computer looking thing?

Ben: Sure, we may get somethings to help us along anyway.

Ben then started pressing buttons and Lincoln read them all:

Entry - 0  
It was that time the twins are born. Drifting in the realms between where they are unattached to the concept of time. The are immortal and if one of them dies, the realms are compromised and both will die. Pandora and Ehyeh once are loving siblings and always together. When Pandora left to cover the surface of the nothingness from the realms between with her darkness, Ehyeh was left alone with no one to be with. That loneliness made Him learn all the positive virtues that He felt with his sister: Love, Compassion, Understanding, Wisdom. Sooner He is Omniscient, Omnipotent, and Omni-benevolent. He created His project of creation and light and happiness grew in Him. His sister returned and saw how happy her Brother is without her. Disgusted by His works, her darkness devoured all He could make, giving her the rulership of all. This sparked the first war of all cosmos.

Entry - 1  
He carefully planned everything to get to His sister. Creating a fortress (Soon to be Scala ad Caelum/Heaven) and brought fort His sons and most trusted lieutenants {The Archangels}, his begotten Son {Messiah} and the guardian-general of the throne room {Mettatron}. As His creation grew, He knew that the darkness will yield to His Light. And with preparation and precision, His appointed soldiers used his seven gifts to strike His sister until she lose. Upon her lost, she sworn vengeance to her Brother that one day she will strike Him down. Ehyeh created a seal, the Pandora's Box, to imprison her there without meddling to His work. He won against His sister and now have domain to all of the cosmos.

Entry - 2  
He trusted the two keys of the box to his most favored sons, Michael and Samael/Lucifer. Michael has the key of Light with the blessing of creation {Pendant of Abel} and Samael has the key of Darkness with the power over Pandora {Mark/Crest of Cain}. He then began His project of decorating the realms between and all of cosmos. The Seven Blessing:  
Red[Daybreak] - Separating Pandora's Darkness and His Light forming Night and Day.  
Orange[Heavens] - Separating the Sky and Seas creating an expansion from surface and cosmos/realms between.  
Yellow[Ground and Oceans] - Giving a territory of Land and Waters to the surface. This bore the forests and trees.  
Green[Stellar/Celestial] - Giving a population of stars, planets, Suns, Moons, and other bodies to the cosmos. Thus the universe itself. The Sun guarded by some of His "angels" as Light of Day, and the Moon with Stars as Light of Night.  
Blue[Life] - Randomly created different species of animals in the seas, waters, on land, on air and beneath the earth. Controlled by a simple command from Ehyeh.  
Violet[Being] - Created beings similar from the angels, to have freedom and mind of its own. First carved from the soil of the ground, the dust settled and formed flesh unlike the animals. The violet blessing of Ehyeh was used to breath life into the flesh and formed a spirit within flesh, the image and likeness of Him: a Man. It didn't stop there as he made a partner for the man.

Entry - 3  
Project Lilith was the man's first partner. They safeguarded the experimental garden, but the Project failed Man. And so, the Project is then disposed to the void to be a companion of one of My lieutenant. She is to serve sentence and the lieutenant will pass judgement. Second project is made, this time from the rib of the slumbering Man and formed a partner for him. The second project is a success, she seek completion with Man, a compatibility that rejection, a Woman. Therefor, I grant my last blessing to these creation. The seventh blessing: Prism[Sabbath] - The blessing that grant rest, peace and prosperity to all of creation. I asked all of my lieutenants to serve these Beings with their utmost loyalty and the complied… except one!

Jen: Woah these are some big stuff.

Ben: So all of those legends…

Lincoln/Phoenix King: All of those myths are true in a sense. [looks at the twins] There are a few more entries here, but we can't read them all so I'll take a copy if you'd like.

Jen: Yeah, I think we should have a copy.

Ben: This will be beneficial to all Plumbers too.

Lincoln then took a device from the chamber and from it, he saved the following entries:  
Entry - 0: Beginnings  
Entry - 1: Sibling War!  
Entry - 2: Seven Blessing of Creation  
Entry - 3: Project Lilith and Chava/Eve  
Entry - 4: Mutiny of Samael.  
Entry - 5: Mutiny and Exile from Eden  
Entry - 6: Cain and Abel  
Entry - 7: Revenge, Rematch, Rainbow {Flood}  
Entry - 8: Babel Tower, and Pandora's Last Resort.  
Entry - 9: The Patriarchs and Meteor Impact  
Entry - 10: To Surima and Exodus.  
Entry - 11: Canaan, Kingdoms, Prophets.  
Entry - 12: Djinns, Solomon, Greeks, Division, and Babylon  
Entry - 13: Return from Exile, Asgard, Persia, and Rome.  
Entry - 14: Reign of the Messiah  
Entry - 15: Of Salvation and Distribution.  
Entry - 16: Pandora's Return, Reign of Chaos {WWI}  
Entry - 17: Massacre of the Chosen {WWII}  
Entry - 18: Pandora Apologizes, Sibling Reunion, Peace?  
Entry - 19: Torrent of Watchful Eyes!  
Entry - 20: Modern Days or Modern Warfare?  
Entry - ?: Armageddon - Apocalypse - Revelation (Pending/?)

After all the entries and information copied from the device and saved. They kept it and ensured that they will return with it. They then proceeded to the throne room where a familiar person is waiting.

Emerson/Void Dark: Took your damn time, your Majesty!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Emerson Tetherby! It all ends right her and now!

Emerson/Void Dark: Hmph… Farneus, I won't be needing you anymore. [He then revert to his normal form with an armor and tentacles. The he took a spear unlike any other. A two-fused spear with both tip at ends. One tip is an angelic wing with a gemstone of halo. The other is a devil wing with a blue cat's eye gemstone on it.] Behold, the seat of Infinity. It is where all lives spring, and where all lives will return. There at the thrones settles the scales of balance, the judgement is at hand. And this spear, the Spear of Destiny, I can change the judgement of all creation.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Heh… that is just playing god. Emerson, you've sacrificed all of what you have for a dream never meant to come true.

Emerson/Void Dark: You shall see what is real and what is fantasy. [He raises the dark tip of the spear into the orb that settles on the top of the scale and caused the scales to tilt towards the red fiery weight: Destruction.] Destruction draws near. Come forth the truth of all that exists, with all the Hexian's energy you can take, return your power into the ruptured Earth and all shall return to the Vessel!

An earthquake erupted and all that is still inside the tower remained while the tower windows and doors shut. Logan was able to call Maggie and Liby for transport into the tower.

Logan/Knightwing: I made it. Thank you guys.

Outside the tower however the angels returned to Scala ad Caelum realizing what is about to transpire. Within the Netherworld and La Xibalba they felt the trembling of the ground as if they are about to lose the chance to climb towards Scala.

Dr. Faust: Shut the Hell Gate close! Warn Azrael to shut Scala and Xibalba close for now! It's him… I can feel it!

The demons of the Netherworld closed the Hell Gate that connects to the other land of the Dead. Azrael halted all reincarnation and transport activities and closed the Purgatory. Michael knew what is going to happen in the surface and had Scala ad Caelum cease visitations, and reanimation activities. All righteous SOULS that resides the realm stayed and just watch the event to happen. All in La Xibalba cannot advance from their penance due to enclosure. All in the Netherworld remained tortured and if anyone escape will only face what's coming next.

The Black Precipice's miasma return and devoured the entire world. All of the creatures are trapped in a never-ending Pandemonium of nothingness. They got devoured painlessly but surely their consciousness will be devoured until they are nothing but force to be returned in the Scales of Judgment/Holy Vessel where the Ein Sof Twins are born and drew their powers of Creation and Destruction.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: What… What have you done?

Emerson/Void Dark: The people outside this tower should be slowly being digested by the endless miasma of the Black Precipice due to the Scales tilted in Destruction. Just like in Noah's Ark, if days and nights lasted and still the judgement is still tilted in Destruction, say goodbye to your precious world.

Ben: No! No, not them.

Jen: Grandpa Max, Kevin, Gwen, all of our friends.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: [thoughts: Mom, Dad, everyone,… Ronalda, Toby] You… will… pay! Benjamin, Jennelyn back me up!

Ben & Jen: "Roger!" "We're on it!"

Emerson/Void Dark: I'm afraid I'm not your only opponent. Here I shout, heed my call. Arise from the void.

From the canyon that divided the seats and scale from the terrace of audience where the heroes stands, comes forth a massive monster with the ugliest of all forms. It has Arachnid Legs, Torso of Armored Scales, Wings of a Bat except all bones only, arms of a mantis with five blades each fingers, and 3 heads with six horns each; a pair at the forehead, temple near the ear and the skull's crown.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: So it comes out.

Ben: What is that thing?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: The son of Pandora. The embodiment of all evil, the power of Darkness and Hatred manifest into a being. The Anti-Messiah itself, or the True Evil Incarnate. The source of all Hexians and Nightmare creatures!

Emerson/Void Dark: You read your history lesson quite correctly. Yes this is indeed…

Lincoln & Emerson: Tri-Hexa (The Three Sixes)!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Commonly known as Chaos.

Chaos: I am… the Dusk of all Creation… I shall… eliminate… and… hate… all of that exists. My… mother… will…return… to… me… and…we will.. rule… all of Cosmos!

Ben: I know the right size to beat this thing.

Suddenly a voice echoed in the ears of the three heroes.

Ein Sof Twins:"Not without our intervention!"

A powerful ray of force hit Chaos and revealed his weakness.

Chaos: Mother… Why?…RAAAAAGGHHHHH!

Pandora's Voice: See that orb, that's the source. Hit it and all evil shall be reaped back into the box.

Ehyeh's Voice: Also here's a platform for you to use. [floor manifest within the canyon so that Ben could fight.]

Ben: Alright! [transforms] WAY BIG!

Jen: I won't be using the watch for a while. FULL POWER! [Jen uses her Anodite powers]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: [thoughts: Alien X could have altered reality, but I guess there are two problems in that. One is Chaos is beyond the concepts of reality being the son of Pandora, two is those two arguing personas.] Meh, Way Big it is.

Lincoln the activates his Camael powers and fully manifest the Angel of War and Fires. Emerson charged and slashes Lincoln but Lincoln blocks with his shield and the clash sent the two back from their standing point.

Lincoln/Camael: So that's how powerful the Spear of Destiny is. It was forged by Ehyeh himself and safeguarded by Celestiasapiens until it got lost when someone altered reality.

Ben/Way Big: Guilty as charged! [he threw a punch as Chaos's face and Chaos swing his claws. Hitting both of them, Ben got damaged while Chaos was sent back.] Jen!

Anodite Jen: On It! {fires energy beams at Chaos and was able to crack a few of Chaos's scale-mail}

Chaos: That… cursed… power!

Anodite Jen: This power is manifestation of magic and phenomena. The power of creation just like Ben's old Alien X.

Ben/Way Big: Again! Could you guys stop reminding me!? Whenever I hear that, I get nightmares and daydreams of those two shouting and arguing!

Lincoln/Camael: Sorry, never again. [Slashes his sword towards Emerson while firing orbs of flames towards Chaos in hope that the attack will bind Chaos down.]

Emerson/Void Dark: You can't win against us! AGNUS DEI [Lamb of God - Forms a Holy Orb and detonates it. The explosion shock will damage anyone in the premise of the detonation.]

Camael's shield got a little scraped from the attack while Ben and Jen defended. Jen was able to absorb the mana from the Agnus Dei but was also damaged due to how high the intensity of its detonation.

Anodite Jen: Wow, it's like eating hot and spicy soup. Energizing but agonizing as well.

Ben/Way Big: Darn that hurts. My beam wasn't enough.

Chaos: Out… of… my… way! QLIPPOTH WAVE [Sends a wave of thorns from the Darkness and scatter to pierce the heroes. Ben ducked to avoid getting hit, while Jen deflect using energy orbs. Lincoln slashes his sword to cut-down the thorns but his sword soon got caught by the thorns and got stuck.]

Emerson/Void Dark: Soon when Judgement comes to pass, I will use Regnum Dei [God's Kingdom] to alter all of reality and change the worlds fate. I will rebuild the world in my image and liking! Not even any species will go against me!

Lincoln/Camael: Not if we stop you first! CRUEL SUN! [throws a larger scale UltraNova] Solar Eclipse [Creates a spinning beads of Flare Crusher and throws it. The beads merge with UltraNova, making it look like a Saturn-Shaped Fireball.]

Emerson/Void Dark: Futile! [Slashes the spear and annihilate the incoming projectile creating a smokescreen.] What! [Lincoln appears quick enough to punch Emerson sending him to a wall near the thrones while letting go of the Spear.]

Ben/Way Big: Here! [fires an energy wave] JEN!

Anodite Jen: NO MORE HOLDING BACK! [support's Ben and fires an even larger energy wave that helps Ben expose Chaos to a rapid succession of attacks.]

Chaos: Impossible!…. Ah… mother… now… I see… what you left… behind. AHHHHHHH! [his core got hit multiple times and leaked his power back to the box where it belongs.]

Pandora's Voice: Oh, Chaos… You see… I'd rather be with my brother once again. I'm so sorry, but please go to sleep my son. [the voice fades]

Ehyeh's Voice: Our work here is done! I guess after this, I will work on a paradise for my sister and I! [voice fades]

Ben/Normal: *phew* I'm beat!

Jen/Human: Me too. I am definitely taking a vacation.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: You guys look alright.

Emerson/Void Dark: Impossible, Why? Was the spear found me unworthy?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: You said the spear is forged by God and His sister so of course you'll be too tired to use its power. It drained a lot from you didn't it? Descendant of Cain!

Emerson/Void Dark: Hehehehe! You knew! All along you knew!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: What I don't understand is why? Why destruction? Is world domination the only thing in the mind of the Tetherby?

Emerson/Void Dark: N-no, your majesty. I wanted *cough* to change the world and make it better *pant*. Humanity has failed over and over again. Somewhere in my thoughts, maybe returning the world in its former state during the beginning of time is the solution. Restarting everything from scratch like a game.

Ben: That is like warping reality to your own image. Just like… I don't want to say its name… [he was interrupted by Lincoln]

Lincoln/Phoenix King: [grabs the nearby Spear of Destiny and points it at Emerson] You think that restarting everything is the way? Look around you, this is no game. This is reality that we are toying with.

Suddenly a voice came in and rush to Lincoln.

Logan/Knighwing: Dad!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Logan! How are you here?

Emerson: Logan, it is you.

Logan/Knightwing: You! You did this!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Now, now my boy!

Emerson: Hehehehe… hey Logs! Don't you want your mother back!?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Don't you dare bring her to this!

Emerson: I *cough* could have made a grateful universe like I imagine it. People stops arguing, all in sync on one sovereignty!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Like we said… playing god. Not a solution, because there are a lot of things to consider. One is that they will cease to make choice and evolve if you control them. Without arguments, you can never truly understand someone's point-of-view. Light cannot be appreciated without living in the dark shadows. Life cannot be loved without death. Love is not possible without choice. I hope you understand me.

Logan/Knightwing: Dad.

Emerson: Ah, I see. Just like Cain the murderer. Immortality caused him so much pain, so that he could appreciate life and make him realize what he did to his brother. Your majesty, Logs, I have one last request: put an end to my misery. I have enough of this cursed world. Maybe you guys could fix it.

Logan/Knightwing: ….

-Chapter End-

Epilogue Choices  
Creation: Those Who Carry On!  
Destruction: Absolute Power!  
Neutral: Truth and Lies!


	27. CREATION END

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Finale + Epilogus (Those Who Carry On) (CREATION END)

Lincoln/Phoenix King: You wanted to die?

Emerson: Yes. If it's my penance, so be it.

Logan then pressed forward, took the Spear of Destiny. He then delivered a powerful punch that sent Emerson to the ground.

Logan/Knightwing: YOU DOLT! You think your death will mean anything! I'm not gonna let you escape your fate and punishment for this affront!

Emerson: I…

Ben: He's right you know. Asking for death is just an escape. If you truly are sorry, then take the spear and change the Scales of Judgement to creation.

Emerson felt confuse. He felt as if living is just another reward for him but he though that he also needs to correct the wrongs he had wrought.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Here, take it. [hands over the spear] You know, you and Logan always made the strangest brothers.

Logan/Knightwing: What now, Dad?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: I did abdicated the regime and passed it on to someone else. But I will keep a watchful eye to anyone who dares remake a life of misery. The dawn of injustices has finally come to an end. Twilight has come and a new dawn arises, an era of relative peace.

Jen: A chance to rebuild what once lost.

Logan/Knightwing: Just be thankful before we change our minds.

?: NOOO! Heroes from the domain of Creation! I will not allow it to end this way!

The malicious voice once appeared from a pool of darkness and soon form a demonic creature smaller than what giant they've faced before. His body resembles a muscular-build human with 6 limbs. His two legs are muscular and looks similar to reptilian legs with claws. His pants are similar to Tarzan's drapes with a skull pattern. His tails is quite dragonic. Then he had four muscular arms with hands of a human and sharp pointy nails. His torso is bare and his head had large horns with an ugly face. The mouth is similar to Baraka for it's gnarly look and sharp teeth.

Jen: Him again!

Ben: Dang it. We are exhausted and can't fight like this!

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Looks like this is his desperado form.

Desperado Chaos: At the end of all reality, even bedlam will tear itself apart! So let us put an end to this… eternal struggle…

Emerson: A much weaker form. But still have tremendous strength that could genocide the Angel Choirs.

Logan/Knightwing: Not if we stop him.

Desperado Chaos: I've waited a millennium for this emancipation. Now that even mother is not on my side… Bare witness to the end of all things.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: We still don't have enough strength after that last clash.

Logan/Kinghtwing: Dad, just let us deal with this, alright?

Lincoln/Phoenix King: No, son! It's too dangerous for you to do this alone!

Emerson: Not without my help, you won't. [Readies himself and wields the Spear of Destiny] I will face my crimes and restore all that I have taken from the world. Even if it kills me, this will be my last hurrah.

Logan/Knightwing: Dad, just take Ben and Jen out of here. We'll deal with this, now go!

Lincoln could only be speechless at the moment. He knew he could lose his son just as he lost his first wife, Logan's mother. But he cannot deny that they need to fight so that they could stop the malevolent deity of darkness from destroying all life of their universe and other universes out there. One last look, he stood and approached his son.

Lincoln/Phoenix King: Be careful and come back alive.

Logan/Knightwing: We are Louds, we are stubborn, so yeah… I'll be back alive.

Lincoln then retreated and joined with Ben and Jen. Together they made a run through the exit where they once entered to. Lincoln could only think to himself and Logan, "That's my boy! All grown up! I hope you are proud of him, Paige."

Logan/Knightwing: They've finally left. [Logan faced the monster and held his Longinus Spear to ready himself.] I couldn't protect mom, and from that day forth I started to scorn myself for being weak. But now is different! I'm NOT LETTING YOU DIE ON ME! [Logan then awaken his hidden power, one that he didn't realized until now. He has always been reliant to his incinerator arms and prosthetic hand with several gadgets and tools. Now he grew aura wings of flames that has claws and hands that follow his movements as if the are a wyvern's wings. The wyvern wings then summoned blazing poles to both hands after Logan and the wyvern hands cracked both knuckles.]

Emerson: Logan, you're…

Logan/Knightwing: I am Logan Loud, son of former High-Councilor Lincoln Loud or Phoenix King. In the name of my great-grandmother Uriel the archangel of fire, wisdom, and light; and of the God of all Creation. I vow to vanquish you, foul creature!

Desperado Chaos: Cursed mongrel of Ehyeh, you will die!

Emerson: I won't let you do that. [Emerson points his spear to Chaos and a beam of light blasts chaos away.]

Desperado Chaos: Foul creatures! Take this! [summons a rain of fires and dark volleys that chases on both of them.]

Logan/Knighwing: Defend! [Logan uses his spear as a shield and both his Wyvern wings covers him for protection. The fires and dark energy dissipates from the shield] Emerson, get behind me!

Emerson retreats behind Logan. After the barrage, Chaos then summoned his unholy swords and charges at two.

Desperado Chaos: Now truly suffer! [He slashes his swords but Logan deflects. Emerson then slashes but one of Chaos's arms forms a weapon and parries the incoming attack. Logan harbored his strength and thrusts his spear forward. The other three arms of Chaos blocks the attack, but one of Logan's wyvern wings prepares and formed a fist that strikes an uppercut.] Insolent pests!

Emerson: Retreat! [Logan and Emerson retreats]

Desperado Chaos: Begone mortals! [Chaos then slams his fists to the ground and created a quake of fiery waves]

Logan/Knightwing: Jump! [Both of them jumps and evades the attack.]

Desperado Chaos: Behold your RUIN! [Chaos then forms orbs of energy from his hands and places them forward, creating a wave of blast towards Logan and Emerson.]

Emerson: Do it now!

Emerson and Logan points their spears forward as Logan's Wyvern wings also followed the same. They charged to the incoming blast and clashed with it. The clash is tied as the are stuck in the middle while the wave of energy continues.

Logan/Knightwing: [Thought: Grant me strength] CHARGE!

Emerson and Logan then continued to push forwards and their spears glows evermore brighter. The clash is at its climax as Chaos's powers are slowly waning. This causes the wave of energy to slowly lose power.

Desperado Chaos: This… is… IMPOSSIBLE!

Logan/Knightwing: Back to where you belong!

The clash is won as the energy blast dissipates. Emerson and Logan thrust the spears forward and pushed Chaos back to his prison, his box, only this time is for real. Logan stood as he watched the abyss consume Chaos back to his sleep.

Logan/Knightwing: Here ends the war. Destiny's hands cannot be stopped.

Emerson: We… did… it.

Logan/Knightwing: Not yet! You still have something you forgot.

Emerson: Right. [Emerson then raised the Spear of Destiny and altered the Scales of Judgement. From destruction, now the judgement tilts towards Creation. The Holy Vessel then glow a brilliant light that removed the consuming miasma from the planet and returned everything back to what was before the Nightmare creatures ever attack.] That should do it. [Suddenly the tower started collapsing and the two got teleported to a familiar place: The old Loud Residence, near an abandoned house that used to be Mr. Grouse's]

Logan/Knightwing: It's finally over.

The tower completely disappeared and the floors returned back to where they belong: in Pandemonium and Scala ad Caelum. The Three Kingdoms of the Afterworld opened their gates once again and reconnected their paths. The Earth then return to it's peaceful state, although many lives were lost. But that is just how it goes, it's time for them to move on.

Several month later.

Lincoln: Hi welcome to Loud Bistro. May I take your order?

Lincoln and his children and wives (except Tabby, Haiku and Polly) run the Lynn's table into a newly opened bistro. Two elderly came to visit and had a grand feast from their table.

Rita: I am so proud of you Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: My son, thank you for all this. And finally you've finally grown.

Lincoln: Thanks mom, and dad.

Lita Rochelle: Come on Pop-pop and Gran-Gran. Let's all take a photo.

The Phoenix Hatchlings all formed a wacky photo with their grandparents. Meanwhile Clyde is at the cemetery placing a commemoration flowers to two graves, his two dads. Replicate and his whole crew, nowhere to be found. Lori and Bobby lived a somewhat chaotic life with their new children, especially Roby and Rory's little sister: Amanda. Leni moved on and continued her work as a fashion and clothes saleslady, along with her friends. Luan still at her gigs, but with Jor-El they had time to make parties at the bistro. Maggie and the rogues traveled to all over the world. Even if her powers are sealed and only to be used for emergency only, she still keeps an eye out for trouble. Lucy, Haiku and Rocky continued their work in the Arctic Reapers police and detective agency, keeping occult and mystical phenomena in check so that the order and peace prevails. Some girls decided that it is good to have a vacation. Lana worked as a zoo-keeper and car repairmen with her child and husband. Lola and her daughter continued their shopaholic tendency (With her husband: Winston's money, of course). As teacher and governor, Lisa ensure that higher priorities are aimed on education and fighting discrimination, poverty, and crime. Lily finally got a job as an art teacher and botanist at the academy for the Gifted. Oh, of course with a little help from her fiancee.

Whatever happened to Chandler and his lover, well they settled in an island. The Scarlet Arrows are now aimed to stop terrorism in Philippines while the Tennyson's are somewhere in space yet again. Luna is finally several months pregnant so Lina and Eclipse are expecting a younger sibling to be with. Everything is the way it should be, peaceful. Although some chaos is because of family love, that's the only acceptable form of chaos and not something else. Emerson is at a journey of know himself better so I suggested a long travel across the globe, from Rome to Egypt, Greece, Israel, China and Japan. That will be a long travel but he is a long way towards redemption. Earth has finally been free from injustices and life goes on.

Lincoln: And if someone ask if will I trade this for all the power in the world. They already know the answer…

In Scala ad Caelum

Ehyeh: It's all over. Now we can watch our experiment together without ending up in failure like last time. My angels are now in position. Oh and Lincoln…

Lincoln: Yes?

Ehyeh: You forgot to mention something.

Pandora: What about her?

Lincoln: Well I tell them that… soon. So can I get off this place now. Thanks.

Lincoln returned to the plane of existence as his body was meditating. It was thanks to Lucy that he is able to contact the kingdom of afterlife: Scala ad Caelum. And it is without going to Jerusalem temple this time.

Lincoln: I forgot to mention this, Lucy.

Lucy: Well…

Great-Grandma Harriet and Mr. Cuddles finally passed La Xibalba (Purgatory) and finally joined at the Garden of Scala ad Caelum. Thanatos or Silas is training to fight shades and demons at the circles of the Netherworld. He at the City of Dis mind you. Of course under the watchful eyes of Azrael/Asriel, Erynis, Lucifer, and Kody as the new Virgil: not the demon slayer, the poet. Silas is also given a holy cross to see whether or now he is willing to absolve the shades within the Netherworld. And as for God and Pandora.

Pandora: So brother, want to play again? I've already set our chess board…

-THE END!-


	28. Secret Reports: Lincoln

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Secret Reports and Files

Lincoln's Report 1  
It has been a long time since the L-Crew got disbanded. After the war against Andrew Tetherby was not won and realized his predicament, we felt as if our victory was for naught. The destruction of Project V also caused many casualties that made the Metahumans feared rather than revered. They see us as a threat than of a friend and we ironically are powerless against it. Sure, we are heroes and not dictators nor politicians, so our job is to keep trust and safety of innocents. But that faith, that trust was not fulfilled after that event. First it was Irate's attack as the initial spark, the first seed of doubt. Then came the Evil Genderbent L-Crew that ruined our reputation, so things came from worse to worst. Years gone by and all metahuman activities are now monitored to ensure the same mistake never happen again. Any meta activities done outdoors with surveillance will be warned as a minor misdemeanor. Then came facilities that are suppressing mutant acts . we are like sheep that are under a crooked shepherd, no a butcher. In the end we lived a life of normal and non-heroic tranquility.  
The first woman I ever loved, the Hispanic: Ronnie Anne Santiago, always with me all the time. But as time passed, we have a strained relationship. It either because of her brash, tomboyish attitude or fear of our powers, fear that our relationship may end up a burden due to our powers. In the end we broke, and I thought I could never love again. Until Paige came, she was one of the L-Angels. A gunner, and a trained fighter/gamer. She's an excellent marksman besides Stella. We became married and had a son: Logan.  
Still feeling as if our purpose as metahuman is denied, I had a dream to find something that will broaden my wisdom. Alas, the only clue I got is from Ranga the Direwolf and the Eleven Masters. Sanctums, I've forgotten their existence! I wanted a vacation with my family into the sanctums. My sisters are busy in their own lives: Lori and Bobby with their 2 spawns, Leni still coping with the loss of Kody with Chaz's help, Luna touring with Sam, Luan and Benny at their gigs, Lynn a gym instructor, Lucy with her poetry, Lana a mechanic and Zookeeper, Lola never changed, Lisa a professor with a scientist spouse, and Lily a environmentalist. I guess we could go: Paige, Logan and I.  
The next day when we decided an out of country vacation, we prepared a list of what to bring and what not. We went shopping and left Logan on his mother's care. I went somewhere else, the bathroom and a nearby supermarket for supplies. It was the very day that marked the beginning of an upcoming tragedy. The day I lost her.

Lincoln's Report 2  
That did it! It felt liberating for the first time, I've dealt a heavy form of justice. The horrors that the terrorists did to my love invoked a great deal of wrath within me. I wanted divine intervention, I wanted justice, I desired vengeance. I felt like the government failed to uphold their promise of peace. Outlawing us only give rise to criminal acts by the people we were meant to protect. I know now it is clear that the only way to achieve peace is to add fear in the hearts of men. Without it, pride builds up and become ignorance of one's evil. I will smite those who worship evil's might. The people who let evil thoughts in their hearts and minds are not to be forgiven. And so I started a secret way to gather support from the masses. It was easy since I bear the Loud name, a notoriously popular yet honorable family for many reasons. Lynn's table closed down for the belief it was a metahuman hideout and my father lost his dream. My parents had no choice but to oblige. More tragedy strikes when we lost Albert and Myrtle, mom and dad are sent to retirement and we are the only one's left. My best friend, Clyde McBride, is my honorary brother. I had to do something so I ran for mayoral candidacy and with Clyde by my side, I gained the upper hand.  
Now is the time to act. My promise to the supporters be fulfilled. Most of them are metahuman that lost their purpose due to the law. I sparked a coup d'etat among the mutants that had been enduring discrimination and oppression. With the White House under siege, the President is now powerless against us. Of course, Clyde is quite disappointed but he understood my motives. He then becomes my second-in-command and most trusted vassal: Brother's Eye, the right eye of the Phoenix. I became Phoenix King!  
The last to deal with are fast approaching. My sisters!

Lincoln's Report 3  
With the battle against my sisters are nigh, I gather allies to help me. Loyal and easily persuaded one of them is my second wife: Ronnie Anne. How did this happen? Ronnie knew she can never put me through a second grief. She may be powerful enough to battle me but how would she if I'm me? The man she still loved. My eyes are failing me, I abused the power of Hellfire Illumination. The next thing to do is find me a donor. With Ronnie and Bobby (reluctantly) joined to battle my sisters, I've gained more authority. "Lori isn't the boss anymore", I thought. I took advantage of so many things, even Sam during my regime patrol. Lisa joined without a fight in exchange that I have all science facility on her and her husband's authority. I changed some laws along the way and made polygamy lawful. I had Ronnie again and through her: Lita Rochelle. Then Haiku, Tabby and Polly came the Agni Kai: Hiromi (real: Sonnet), Pan(Panther), and Terry. Sam came Lina and Jordan Rosato came Jor-El. Clyde had two: Stella Navarro and Penelope.  
I managed to accomplish so much during the regime. I had Lisa rebuilt the Dimension Router to travel back in time of the Evil Genderbents. I met the Evil Genderbent's parents and reveal to them their children, those black sheeps. They needed a reminder of the wrongs they've wrought, I had a perfect example. Chancy (Girl-Hydro) McCann had Linka Loud separated from the rest, bound in power-dampeners. Swiftly but surely as the Evil Genderbent's parents are watching, I enucleate Linka in front of them. The evil brothers could only bark or struggle within as they see their sole sisters suffer. Their horrors are exhilarating and anguishing at the same time. I want for them to redeem themselves but they needed a form of poetic justice from their acts of crime. Ronald Andrei (Ron Andy) Santiago was their seeing the dread of Linka's blindness as she cry tears of blood from the hurt. I asked Chancy to return her back and make sure she is healthy after that excruciating experience. I call Lisa to do the surgery. The operation is a success and I can see again. I will use these eyes for good. Then afterwards, when my term as High-Councilor ends, I will travel the Sanctums as promised!

Lincoln's Report 4  
I can't abuse the power of Hellfire Illumination anymore but at least I can still summon a flame-phantom that acts as my aide. I can still manifest my katana, shield and chakrams. My term ends and Clyde took place as the new High-Councilor. Before that, we raided some places and found a lost child. His name is Emerson and I adopted him as Logan's brother and Clyde's godson (baptized after the raid). Now the time has come, revisiting the Sanctums. First are the eleven masters. They are quite surprised of the feat I've done but disappointed to never see Caine (Soothsayer) when I had him sealed (before regime). Whenever we visit Sanctums, we trained there and after a few weeks (sometimes it took months), we also fulfil quests from their respective hosts that granted us many artifacts: Ra's spear (Longinus) a lost gift from his mentor, the Archangel Uriel; Knowledge Fruit (Apple of Eden: a lost technology); Thunderdrums from the Shinto Deity of Storms, Susano'o; Tome of the Angels (Protected by the Angels), Lesser Keys of Solomon, aka. Ars Goetia (Along the Sword of Amon); The Dead Sea Scroll (Once lost from Olympia when Israel is exiled too many times.); and so much more.  
I heard news from home of the gifts I've sent. Before I sent the tomes, books and souvenirs; I heard Lori got attacked by Johnny Speed. I can't believe they didn't finish off the Terror Crew when they had the chance. Lori's fear sharpens into a will to get strong. Lisa made the tachyon tech armor based on the Dimension Router. But the armor is too unstable. It may cause her fate to be the same as the Heroic Genderbent in which, Linka (Phoenix Queen) is president and loved by many. There Loki, aka. Speed King or should I say: Godspeed, is as heroic as his brother. But an assassination attempt left Linka and Ron in coma. This triggered Loki to get stronger but his upgrade became too unstable that it transported him to the Speed Realm where he is sentenced to a limbo of his worst experience.  
Now the last Sanctum approaches. In Jerusalem, in Solomon's temple, The key to Heaven: The key to Scala ad Caelum. There I will meet Paige and her two mothers: one of which is my future mentor, the owner of the Longinus spear herself, The Archangel of Fire, Wisdom, Enlightenment, and Camael's sister: Uriel.

Lincoln's Report 5  
This might be my last report. After this training, I aim to reconcile with my failed past but going back to Royal Woods. I heard a war is approaching my place. I have to contact the alien experts for backup. Along them are friends that the High-Councilors made, from the United Federation of Nations (UFN) and a mercenary group called Scarlet Arrows. The Arctic Reapers Police Department dealt with arcane and mythical related problems. I was the only one left to take actions. I met with God (Ieouah El-Shaddai) and his sister (Pandora Nihil Klum) face-to-face. Logan and I bowed in reverence. I never felt this fear from an entire lifetime. He didn't even hesitate to say "I forgive you" even if I felt undeserved of that kindness. Afterall the wrong I've wrought, His Godliness's sister said that someone is trying to play deity and it is up to us to stop them. They've already dispatch a spy from the demon clan: The former angel now Demon King Lucifer Morningstar (Formerly Samael Lightbringer) under the guise of the scientist Dr. Faust Schnizer. It is outlawed in Scala, Xibalba and Netherworld to possess and control mortals, the Eternal Twins gave an approval for now or in case of Celestial emergency.  
And so after a long training due to different Time-Space experience from the different realms and Sanctums, I decided to pay my boyhood home a visit. Passing through old routes from Greece, and Atlantis (where I met the Atlantic Pirates and Scourges along the Old-Kingdom of Merkin) up to the Nest of the Phoenix (formerly White House). My location is still unseen by Lisa so it was easy to travel without getting a chase. I noticed that Bermuda Triangle is experiencing an abnormality. I felt like something needs to be done.  
The Tennyson's arrived in the nick of time and prepared a meeting. I'm in for an earful not just from them but when this war is over, I will play an active role from here on out.

If anyone is reading this, know this: The Dawn of Injustice will soon be over. But what will be of the future? Will we have the fortitude to "carry on". or will we be left with no choice but to put "absolute rulership" in this land of treachery and vileness?

Or will there be more "hidden truths"?


	29. NEUTRAL END

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Alternative Ending (Neutral Ending)

Hidden Truths

Ieouah El-Shaddai (Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh) - The God of All Creation  
Pandora Nihil Klum - The goddess of discord and destruction

Two opposing yet equal powers. Yet two siblings maintaining the universes. Once locked in a non-ending conflict, struggling for supremacy over the whole reality. War once left the worlds asunder, isolated, and unloved, now changed into a land of balance. Eons ago, time immemorial, the two battled and always been the caused of an eternal cycle. The scales of favor tilted so many times to each of their tides. Yet they could never destroy each other since ad infinitum.

War has always kept the balance of the world into a circle of life and death. Winning and losing so many times that the siblings have now settled their scores. The two deities have seal away their powers in hopes to never wage conflict ever again and never intervene with the destinies of their champions.

Now the Judgement will come in time, to determine the fate of all reality…

Magna Concordia et Discordea

Lincoln, in one swoop without hesitation, killed Emerson. Now his soul is sent to the Netherworld but was given an opportunity to repent or be eternally punished by being sent to the void where there is no hope of reincarnation. Dr. Faust see to it that the soul of the last of the Tetherby, the last of Cain's line, is to take the road of his choice. Lincoln now holds the Spear of Destiny and can use it to control all of reality via the Holy Vessel, the Scales of Judgement. Ben and Jen looked in horror, believing not in hope but in despair. Lincoln then used its power and tilted the scale to balance, neutral scale where both are of and neither of creation and destruction.

In the Realms Between, the Ein Sof twins are quite surprise of the choice made by humanities mediator. Neither and Both, a tie. The cycle of life and death, of creation and destruction has always been a seesaw of balance, once creation is finished, 7000 years later will be destruction, and vice versa. But how will the cycle be, when reality itself chose neutrality. To their surprise, they still passed on Judgement and let the world stay and unchanged to it was once before.

The destruction it caused can no longer be undone and the people must start over. Towns are now a pile of what it was once before. Forests striped away of its greens, new islands formed. The dead can never hope of returning to the living but was give proper burial. The souls that passed are quickly given to Xibalba, a purgatory to stay and soon became populated. There are still that survived and carried on the life. The Miasma of the Black Precipice remained even when the tower itself is returning to their proper places.

Lincoln and the rest returned to their family. But there is something left to do, to rebuild and restore. Lincoln, now said his goodbyes to Camael: the Archangel of War, Fires, Courage and Masculinity. He returned his Burning Shield to him and his Kagutsuchi Sword, a blade forged from the corpse of the dead Shinto deity of fire and earth, Kagutsuchi. The Kagutsuchi katana is now broken and of no use to him, so he returns to his old katana, to Amon's blade and his own chakrams: the Flame Liberator. Lincoln asked Logan to help Jen and Ben return home while he settles a score to someone. Logan obeyed but when the rest of his family came, they all looked in a stern look.

Ronnie Anne: Where do you think you're going?

Lincoln: I'll be back, don't worry. I have a score to settle.

Lincoln flies off to a destroyed Ketchum Park, now a big hole that could have been a perfect place to practice stunts.

Chandler: Took you long enough Larry!

Lincoln: Sorry, my bad. Did you let Sarah off before this?

Chandler: Yeah, I did. So you ready for this?

Lincoln: Just like old school. No divine powers nor intervention. Just us, two metas, one-on-one. You're still not gonna win against the power of the sun.

Chandler: Not if I drown you first.

Lincoln: I miss when we were kindergarten, we used to hang.

Chandler: You mean with Jordan back then? I guess she is the reason I hated you. She liked you more than I, even when I'm rich, I still became her loser.

Lincoln: But we're friends that time. I guess you can't really appreciate it until it's too late. I'm sorry.

Chandler: Don't! I chose this fate as well. If only I'd achieve the power to stop it all, then maybe my dad…

Lincoln: You're dad's in Greed actually. It's funny since he drowned in life, now in death he still drowns in molten gold!

Chandler: You really visited Hell, didn't ya? Anyways, how about we start?

The two readied their best weapons, Lincoln cannot use Hellfire Illumination anymore or else he'll be blind and need another compatible metahuman eyes like Evil Linka has. Still he could use his chakrams as shields and his old katana. Chandler then used his water appendages and bombs to fight his rival. Then they clashed in a fierce battle that lasted hours, that turned days until they got tired. In their last clash, Logan interrupted and made sure they don't end each other by pushing them back.

Lincoln: I… wow, I never though you'd use that power to us. You really took from your mother huh?

Chandler: So you are Paige's son from him. Now I see the semblance. But why did stop us?

Logan: I won't let you kill each other. There's a lot of ways to settle this, so I'm putting an end to this.

The days of battle, rain and shine that suddenly appeared due to their forces always ends in a draw. Now stopped because of Logan's interference.

Logan: Enough damn it! Father, you promised you'd return so that we could all start the bistro with the family. Are you not going to fulfil it?

Lincoln: I will, but only until we finally finish this.

Logan used his hallowed wings to punch Lincoln to his guts, sending him back.

Logan: No one is dying here, nor fighting, nor killing, understand me?! Deadbeat!?

Lincoln: No killing, my arse. You almost murdered me with that one.

Logan: I said STOP!

Lincoln: Whatever, fine. We'll still settle this soon.

However the conflict they made had caused several Nightmares to smell their negativeness and loath. They are now placed in another fight.

Chandler: If we get out of here, then we'll settle this.

Logan: You guys are gonna need all the help. Plus, everyone's waiting.

They all look to the sky and see Lisa, Sarah and the rest of the Loud sisters, along the Hatchling, and the Brides. They all ready their best to fight these numbers and hordes.

Lincoln: You ready, son?

Logan: Yeah, I am. Not the type of bonding time I had in mind but yeah, this is fine.

Chandler: How about a contest. Many kills, win.

Lincoln: Lynn's gonna like this contest. BRING IT!

And so they are all locked in combat. Thanks to the Neutral Judgement, they are all now placed in a new era where they all have a common enemy: The Nightmares Creatures of Pandora. At last, the long battle for destinies have calmed itself. Humanity will not face each other in war anymore. The divine powers of the Ein Sof twins are once again… BALANCED!

-END-


	30. Faust Secret Report

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Faust's Entries

Faust's Entry 1  
My name is Faustus Schnizer. It has been a long time since I've been part of Royal Wood's Science Institute. They call me Dr. Faust for short and I've gotten used to the place for a long time. I was born a genius in the fields of math and science but sadly, abandoned as a child. The people who adopted me, raised me with my unnatural intellect. With this, I was recognized and known by my first Project Genesis: the way to creation. I wanted to help the people that are less fortunate than me. I was admired by many, and was promoted to be part of the Tetherby Company. With this I can be the hero I dreamed of. If only my parents knew what feat I was able to accomplish right now. I am in debt of the company so I remained loyal to the Tetherby and upon hearing the news of an illegitimate relative, Emerson, I was to nurse him and raise him to be the future.  
Then I plan to use the Tetherby company to know my origins, my real parents. I was able to find a clue, my mother's name is…

Faust's Entry 2  
At last, a vessel for me. I, Lucifer Morningstar, found myself a worthy vessel. Little did this young scientist know that his mother is made a contract with us demons. In exchange for more years of life and security was her own. Her love for her son is so great that it made it easy when she became a victim of hidden pagans and occultists. But I did let them live and be safe. The young scientist was abandoned not because of hate, but because her time was up and she needs to go. Upon hearing this, the young scientist's SOUL blinked it light into darkness and made it more effortless to find a vessel than my angelic form. I wanted to visit other worthy vessels so I could get closer to my son, little Mike, but beggars can't be choosers.  
But alas, this vessel is though and smart, so I put up a bargain. I was ordered by my Father to spy out on Tetherby's descendant as a clue to find the escapee from Hell: The First Murderer. The deal is simple, he'll continue his research in exchange that he kept a space within his body for me to take control and see what is going on. Of course as assurance to a successful bargain, I let him see his mother, in LIMBO!

Faust's Entry 3  
At the researches made all these years, I found out that someone is trying to instigate Ragnarok: The End of All and the Judgement Day. I still have a few divinity left to intervene and most of my comrades are gone. I picked this as an opportunity to get them back, My Seven Deathly Sinners. As the leader of the demon clan, it is now my responsibility that all sinners are to find reckoning and wrath for their wrongs. I may have given up the throne in Paradise after the last centuries of fighting Auntie Pandora and losing Lilith and the rest to the eternal Void. At least it was assuring that the immortals have a chance to escape the Void, the belly of my cousin: Chaos (Tri-Hexa) than those who lived a human or mortal life since their SOULS have lesser essence from my Father than those of immortal origins (Demigods and whatnot).  
So the plan is simple: Find a way to unleash Chaos over the world and from that opening, let my legions escape. Next is to find a way to combat Chaos back to his resting place.

Faust's Entry 4  
Time will come that I won't need my vessel anymore. I better find a way to replenish my divinity so that this body won't die of over-possession. Since possessing humans are banned for both angels and demons alike to avoid the death of both host (soul and body) and visitor (the angel or demon), I have to make haste and find a way to extract the divinity of my son. Thankfully, a woman named Enchantress put up a bargain. I exchange of getting Mike for herself and demonic powers to fight her enemies, I am to get what I need. Of course, I watched my powers to be used by wrong hands and watch her in despair. Django was a fool that took the bait just like this woman. In the end she lost against Father's champions as I get what I needed.  
But to my surprise I saw, a boy with power of flames. He harness the power of fire in many forms, varying from Holy and Unholy. I though I felt this before, a demi-human that has the power to harness the Sun, Stars, Heat even the comet. I remember him now, he is that vessel that I used to want. He is perfect since he can last longer, heck for eternity being possessed by us immortals. He is the Blazing Stalwart, The Phoenix King.  
He could have been a perfect vessel but he extracted the demon that once possessed him, Irate, his wrath. Malok is one of my Legions that represent Wrath and Violence. He reminds of him, but I felt another thing from the boy. It is as if someone already took hold of him. Uriel, Camael, you clever little sneak. The Flame siblings from the archangels have hold of him. He must have visited Scala ad Caelum for him to have such feat. Well, I got what I wanted, and I was able to summon my legions back. Now I have to deliver the message back to my brothers and sisters. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, how I miss you guys. Your brother, Samael Lightbringer, will be home in a minute.

Faust's Entry 5  
This is it. A war has broken out. All of the monstrous Nightmares have taken over the world and put them in a state of bedlam. Now for the final Judgement to commence are two keys. The Mark of Cain that I placed from a girl since the representative had escaped, and the Charms of Abel which was almost nowhere to be found until now. I thought that the three artifacts would be out of man's reach but I was wrong on this one. I have no choice, but the girl must have suffered murderous instincts for holding Cain's Mark. Abel's necklace however is found sealed in a cathedral, a place for my Father's worship. Those are the keys in entering the Tower that was once split into two: The lower tower of Pandemonium and the crown tower that is the Silver City of Angels. With those two combined, it would be able to summon the Scales of Judgement: The Holy Vessel of Origins. If judgement is to pass, The three kingdoms of the Afterlife: Afterworlds, must close the gates to not affect the others from it. But those outside the tower, outside Afterworlds, those in the Earth will be sent to the Holy Vessel if Judgement is passed. That way, those affected will not be reincarnated but have their lives be part of the Vessel. As if sheep, butchered into food so that the energy will be used for another creation, and if there is hope for them to be living organisms again, they will not remember anything. It is as if their memories are cut off, that way they will a grateful universe, a thankful populace  
Which is exactly the point of the judgement, but humans and others do not know who's in control of their fates. Yet they've called me, The Prince of Lies!

The gods that had their paradise denied have the power to make a new one. This time, WITHOUT YOU! And the Seats of Power are the only one positioned to chance the outcomes: the Mavericks. So far only 2 Mavericks are known. Enoch, who warned Noah of the incoming doom; and The Mighty One, that died to save the sinners during the Passover, The Harrowing. Even so, all came from the vessel, all returns to the everlasting.

Faustus… when I'm gone, see to it that you follow my plans.


	31. DESTRUCTION END

Loud Heroes: Dawn of Injustice Alternative Ending (Destruction End)

What would have happened if the vessel remained in Destruction? Was it really the fate of all existence?

Absolute Power

Lincoln, had the Spear of Destiny at his grasp. Without any reluctance, strikes down Emerson Tetherby. The SOUL of the last Tetherby, the last of Cain's line is now vanished forever. But in the moment of his fall, Lincoln tried to used the Spear to change everything. But alas, nothing's changed! Why though? Why can the vessel tilt to Creation? Pandora, the goddess of darkness and destruction appeared and said…

Pandora: My win! Brother!

Pandora did it. She won against her are omnipotent and always been at each others game. Now Pandora won, and all of creation will be brought to whence it came, whence it started. But why though? Lincoln questioned to her and received her answer.

Pandora: Because, this is not just the will of the user itself. It is the will of all that exists! All of creation longed for its end and the Holy Vessel of Fate make it so! All the sins, crimes and evil done by all of humanity has now finally been answered! There is nothing more to it than to start over again like it was before eons ago! The cycle has been like this since ad infinitum.

Ben and Jen couldn't believe it! The whole universe save to those within the tower will be restarted as if erasing everything from scratch. How will everything be all swell at this point? Logan, the son of the Phoenix is at his knees, begging for it to be just a silly dream. Like a child in a nightmare, wishing to wake up only to be wide awake like how he lost his mother.

Lincoln, only though: I cannot bear to make them live this nightmare again. I have to make amends for all I've done. All of his sisters, companions, rivals reached the dwelling of the Holy Vessel where he, the former High Councilor stood there and with all his power, tried to sway the fate of all.

Pandora: STOP! If you do this, you'll be like them! There's a high prize to pay for controlling the Vessel of Fate!

Lincoln: Then I am willing to PAY!

With all his might, he was able to change the tilting of the Scales to Creation. With his hand grasping the Spear, he finally done it! He changed the fate of all.

Ehyeh: He did it, but I still lost. Dear sister, if you must…

Pandora: I see, he too huh? Champion, no! Lincoln, you are a Maverick. You defied your fate and the fate of all. Now stand before me and present your tribute!

The rest of the sisters, Santiago siblings, everyone looked at him. What is gonna happen? That is all in their minds right now. Then two images came before him and stood beside him.

"I am the angel Metatron, the One Who Guards Thrones. I am one of the 10 Archangels that guards the Tree of Life, the Sephiroth tree. I was once known by your kind as… Enoch." said the first Maverick

"I am the Mighty Son. Child, you know who I am. The one who delivered the Lamb that took away the sins of the world. The one whose blood is spilled upon the pole and nail and hanged on top of Mt. Golgotha. What you did is splendid, even knowing the price! I am glad that someone has followed my footsteps." said the second Maverick that has a familiar appearance. A Rabbi with scar marks on his wrists and feet as if crucified. He is wearing all white cloth and shines as bright like Ehyeh.

Lincoln knew exactly now the penalty of defying the ultimate fate. Opposing the ultimate Judgement, in exchange is his own life! His body starts to crystallize from feet to legs.

Logan: No! Dad, you said we'll open the bistro together!

Lincoln apologized of not being able to fulfil his promise of staying. Voices of complaints from the rest of the others fell to deaf ears knowing that it is too late. There is no more turning back the clock. There is no more that they could do. Lincoln held his head high as his body starts to crystallize as well. Ronnie Anne, grief consumed and angry, tries to go to his location only to be restraint by Chandler McCann aka. Hydro. The former bully, ex-friend, ex-rival, and ex-convict realized what he is doing. For the sake of having a world to live on, he made his choice clear. Using all of his powers actually took toll in his body and spirit. Now he is perish for his choices.

Lincoln: Everyone, I am glad I am able to be part of your lives…. This is farewell.

Lincoln's body now fully petrified into a crystal glass. He nothing more than what he was before, a Manikin that held his head high. His light now joined the other other lights of the Mavericks into the Vessel as reassurance that the change of fate will be maintained for all eternity. At long last, peace has now come.

The other left as the door to that room slammed shut. Ronnie Anne had very little voice to speak out.

Ronnie Anne: You jerk… you idiot… *sniff* you Lame-o… *sob* you…. liar.

They all went home were everything turns out to be what Creation ending would feel like except Emerson is non-existent, Ben and Jen didn't went to space in hopes to help the Loud family recover. Bobby and Lori helped Ronnie in delivering her son: Toby. Sam, although disappointed of Lincoln's choice, couldn't help to feel guilty of all that occurred. She then promised that she will not repeat Tom's and Linc's mistakes and continued her role as a mother to three children; Lina from her's and Linc, Eclipse, and from Luna's and Simon's contribution.

The rest of the sisters are back to the way they were. Leni continued her job as the new fashion manager with the help from her daughters. Luan and Jor-El practice their powers with Liby and her father making pranks. Luna, the concert queen now with her Sharp family helping her. Lori, still a golfer like she dreamed of, but with a slight increase in offspring. Lola and Lana, never changed yet still wonderful mothers. Lisa, continued her research with the Apple of Eden as her main power and knowledge source. Clyde, Penelope, and Stella went of for a vacation at Philippines. Lucy continued with Haiku in occult investigation while still writing poetry for spares. And Lily acted as the role model in the academy now that her brother gone.

Ronnie was caring for the two children as for the rest of the brides with theirs too. They made a Phoenix King commemoration monument hidden in the old L-Crew base, in hopes that this will act as a replacement or a means to end one's grief.

Meanwhile in the Netherworld.

Lucifer Morningstar: Now that my vessel is free from me, and all the plans followed, I guess I could take a break. *sigh* Chloe ain't gonna like this. Still, I can't believe it, yet another Maverick. Dad better know what he is doing with all his manipulation. *sigh* A deal's a deal. I got my Seven Deathly Sins back, so Dr. Faust will have a spot in Limbo so he'll not face torment in the lower circles.

Still though, I can't believe that Lincoln won't realize who is really in charge. The Vessel isn't just an object to play with. It is the will of the entire universe and so we all follow the flow like how Dad manipulating things. I guess it will take another 7000 years to watch such entertaining display of defiance.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile, in a place not defined by time.

Male's voice: Where am I?

Woman's voice: I see, you seemed to awaken!

Male's Voice: Who are you?

The woman he sees is a fair woman wearing a cage-patterned dress with a bell-shaped skirt. She had six wings of swords all connected on a round gear behind her. She also carries a rod with a machine gear on its tip.

Woman: I used to be called Erin, that is all I remember. But my old name is of no importance to me now. I have powers that transcends everything in this world now. My name is Materia, a goddess of machines, protections, and creation. Now who are you?

The man is now realizing. He had a Japanese loose pants similar to a samurai teacher, like a yukata, kimono or hakama. His pants has different color patterns and different ornament designs, a wildfire, a gust of wind, snowflakes and wave of water, lightning patterns, mountains of dirt and sands, and black swirl pattern. He also have a giant ornate broadsword with a curved-blade on its head.

He notice their appearance. While the woman named Materia has long blond hair and pink on the tips, fair skin and golden eyes with red lips. He, on the other hand, has white hair that is long enough to reach his torso. His skin is dark and has tattoos in most of his body especially his cheeks and bare torso. He wears no shoes while she wears high gear-heels. Like her, he cannot remember much except the name he once called.

Man: I am Lin… no, my name is now and forever shall be: Spiritus! I am the god of magics, savagery and destruction.

Materia: I see, so we are indeed existing to feud.

Spiritus: Indeed, we are fated to define the fate of this world we are now! I only realized that the world needed a cruel ruler to tame itself. And I shall bare my fangs as the crueler heart!

Materia: Then I shall be the solace of those who desire forgiveness and compassion. I will tame the world with peace and love that is deserves. I will not let disorder bring forth ruin in this empty newborn land.

Spiritus: Then it is settled. We shall gather our champions once the fight commence and we shall see who is victorious. For now, we shall continue watch this world prosper and not meddle with the affairs of its inhabitants until the fated time!

Then we shall see who fits to rule the wold, Forever!

-THE END-

-Reconnect: ?-


	32. Trailer: Return of the Mavericks

Dawn of Injustice: Return of the Mavericks (Secret Trailer/DLC)

Lisa: Alright, the coordinates are set. Ready when you are, Logan, Lars.

Lars: My name is Lars, Lars Batson. Although I'm an orphaned boy, I was adopted by two mothers and took the name Eclipse Loud-Sharp. Lina, my sister missed my uncle, her true father. Logan however is angry of the outcome. His dad had to become one of the mavericks, people who defies fate. We are meant to have a Destructive Judgement but Uncle Lincoln, formerly known as Firecracker or Phoenix King convinced God Himself and the Scales of Judgement to reconsider our destinies. Now we are in a mission to bring back what was lost to us. If time traveling isn't possible and would lead to darker or brighter alternative routes, we'll take the risk.

Lisa: Testing Tachyon based Time Ship. Remember, even if changing the past may still end up the same future, at the very least is to search for clues that may help us bring him back.

Get Ready

Lina: Eclipse, we're coming with you!

Lita Rochelle: We all are. The Hatchlings are ready to make a time heist.

Time doesn't tell what lies ahead

Logan: TURN THE SHIP!

Lars: Aunt Lisa, Can you copy!? We have incoming!

It only reveals what once were

Ehyeh: This is what you wanted! Then it shall be done! Have it your way!

Pandora: Welcome to the end of time itself! We've been trying to make new paths but your destinies, you deny by becoming too hasty.

New world, same fate.

Logan: DAD!

Man with White-Hair: Who are you? [points his blade]

Girl with pink and blond hair: Go forth and prevail, my young ones!

Panther, Hiromi(Sonnet), Terry: As you wish, goddess Materia

Stretcher: I cannot be, is that you? Erin…

Man with white hair: I… am Spiritus… the god of Magics and Destruction. All of you shall bow to my supremacy!

Logan: I will take you back, if I have to drag you to the fiery abyss it self. Bet on it! And when this is over, I will make you submit… FATHER!

Spiritus: I DARE YOU, HURT ME IF YOU CAN!

Dawn of Injustice - Return of the Mavericks

Boy with Time suit: Hello, are you there?

Logan: Is this a dream? Are you for real?

Boy with Time suit: Hello Step-Brother of another dimension! Nice to finally contact you. It took a while but I've taken care of Vector so this time let me help you find our dad in this outcome.

Logan: Lyle! Lyle Toby Loud!? You made it!? I thought you haven't been born yet.

Lyle: In this dimension yes, but the other… I'm the eldest child… only child for now… dad and mom seemed to plan to have a daughter so, yeah… In my plane, Rochelle haven't been born yet. I hope to God that he's working on fixing my timeline too.

Ehyeh: No need to worry. I'm working on it. I'm God and I can do anything about it.

Logan: You're lucky… your dad doesn't have to leave us.

Lyle: No more talking about it. Let's go get that son of a gun!

-To Be Updated with More DLC-


	33. Trailer 2: Return of The Maverick

**Dawn of Injustice: Return of the Mavericks Trailer 2 (An Extension for the Secret Trailer)**

Lars Batson/Eclipse Loud-Sharp: Setting course and coordinates. Hunter, Leia, Revy (Lynn III Rivera), you three ready yourself and whatever happens, don't find your past selves, got it!?

Lina: Are you sure about this, brother?

Lars/Eclipse: Positive! Aunt Lisa even used all of her strength as Omniscience to find a plan, a way to find a correct future for us. She discovered 28,000,000 possible outcomes and only two of them is where uncle… I mean your Dad came back. You all wanted him back. I'm giving you guys a chance

All of them suddenly shakes as their time ship is being engaged

Terry/Red Canary: What was that?

Logan: Something is approaching us! I sense a high density of power surge! TURN THE SHIP!

Lars/Eclipse: Aunt Lisa, do you copy!? We got incoming!

Another ship then crashes with them and was transported to a desolated place.

Panther/Red Panther: Where are we?

Pandora: Welcome, children. To the land beyond time. The end of time itself. The World that Never Did. I didn't expect you all to come here so early.

Hiromi(Sonnet): Kore wa…? (Are you…?)

Pandora: The goddess of darkness, chaos and destruction - Pandora Nihil Klum at your service. And this was suppose to be your fate but then Mavericks existed so the reset never occurred.

Time Traveler boy: Hello? Is anyone here? Seem I got lost track in time and landed here!

Logan: That cannot be. Is this a dream? Are you for real?

Boy with Time suit: Hello Step-Brother of another dimension! Nice to finally contact you. It took a while but I've taken care of Vector so this time let me help you find our dad in this outcome.

Logan: Lyle! Lyle Toby Loud!? You made it!? I thought you haven't been born yet.

Lyle: In this dimension yes, but the other… I'm the eldest child… only child for now… dad and mom seemed to plan to have a daughter so, yeah… In my plane, Rochelle haven't been born yet. I hope to God that he's working on fixing my timeline too.

Ehyeh: No need to worry. I'm working on it. I'm God and I can do anything about it.

Logan: You're lucky… your dad doesn't have to leave us.

Lyle: No more talking about it. Let's go get that son of a gun!

Logan: But how though? We are stuck in a different plane outside of time.

Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh: Answer you simple - You cannot! Even if you change the past, that becomes your future. And your current present becomes the past that cannot be change by your new future.

Lita Rochelle: But what about our… rather my brother, from a different dimension, Lyle Toby Loud? Didn't he changed his present when he went back to the past?

Ehyeh: Nope, as God, I know he didn't. Rather, his ship was sent to a different parallel timeline that I made for him. I guided his ship into a different multiverse just as his parents wanted!

Lyle: What!? Why!?

Ehyeh: Your father didn't want you to have that kind of future. So when you're sent to that dimension, I thought that I'll give you a new future from the one that I erased. You know like Copy and Paste the event that happened and remaking your life.

Lyle: [angry] Then what about my new sister, twins, my cousins!? Are they erased from existence too?

Ehyeh: Your father was to hasty to send you back without realizing the concepts of time work differently. But rest assured I'm working on fixing your timeline. Also, the L-Crew of that dimension you went into are destined to win against Vector even without you helping them. So I'm Copying and Pasted those parts so that you can come back.

Lyle: Then why am I still here?

Ehyeh: As a writer, you can't rush ideas… As God, it took seven days to make the universe, six tops and one day break, take it or leave it. I wasn't quite done yet but all of you are quite feisty. So for now, you're stuck with your siblings and cousins of another timeline.

Pandora: I hope that explains it all.

Logan So about us….

Pandora: Right, you are here at the World That Never Did because you all wanted your dad back. And believe us, you aren't the only one that are coming here, you're all just too early.

Lina: Does that mean that there will be more?

Pandora: Yes, my old vessel. But you all are going to fight to declare this land a new future! Why do you think we named this barren wasteland like this…

Dr. Brainiac/Solomon Wisemann: Because this place isn't quite finished, like a project waiting due date.

Ehyeh: Correct… and this is like a playground for us Ein Sof (Eternal/Unending One). This is what you all wanted! Then it shall be done! Have it your way!

Pandora:Welcome to the end of time itself! We've been trying to make new paths but your destinies, you deny by becoming too hasty.

Ehyeh: Here there are two current Mavericks, or I say… Advent's Children that are fighting to sustain and remake this world. Like a chessboard waiting to be updated, this is where all of you and anyone that follows are beta testers. And the winner of the brawl will be reward handsomely. Anything their hearts desire. This land is devoid of angels, demons, humans and other species so survival is only through fighting. And don't worry about food, We, Pandora and I, will provide sustenance, there are waters here too, clean and fresh. And also fair warning, this place is outside of time so any memories you have may scramble and deceive you here. You'll see memories of your past, present and future and may do you harm, which is why the Mavericks are allowed to purify you of those memories until the fight is over and send you home, without any recollection of what you did here.

Logan: So if we beat father here, he'll remember everything and go back home?

Pandora: We didn't say so, but it may. It depends solely on his choice. Lincoln may not have the same name here anymore, but his appearance is still the same… with few minor adjustments.

Ehyeh: So, Lisa Marie Loud had mentioned the 28,000,000 outcomes. Two of which are where your father returned. I will further elaborate that those are alternative parallel timelines with the same event except different results. This one too, came when the Scales of Judgement is tilted towards destruction but Lincoln chose to defy the judgement. It was his fate to die from that world from the start but he chose a different type of death, one where he martyred himself for all of you. If you are sure to still want him to return, you might be fated to fight him afterall. But the choice is up to you, I will serve as your guide here while Caine/Soothsayer isn't here.

And so it begins, a new tale of the untold.

Spiritus: I've been having this uncanny thoughts and dreams lately, Materia

Materia: As if any of these are real…

Spiritus: Yes.

Spiritus & Materia: Are these memories or prophecies?

Materia: We shall see once our chosen ones are here to sustain this world.  
**  
Opening Theme  
****_  
One more time, rewind  
I'll find another way back here…_**

**_I've been to the hard times  
I've been at the wrong side  
I've been ashamed  
So many memories you know, I like to change_**

**_I'm gonna correct this  
I'm gonna direct us to better days  
I'm gonna turn back the clock  
And a different way_**

**_I got the power  
To turn back time, you know  
'Til I find the right road  
I've change that fate once before  
So here I go  
A new story unfold!_**

**_One more time, rewind  
I'll find another way back here  
On this memories, I reflect  
I conceive a better plan from here_**

**_One more time, rewind  
I'll find another wa-a-a-ay back here. Ha!_**

**_I've been at the thousand times  
And I've left no stone unturned  
No path is without tragedy  
I've learned (One more time, rewind)_**

**_Maybe there's something far  
Something deeper I can't see  
Like the world has got  
Reasons for this things…_**

**_I got the power  
To turn back time, you know  
'Til I find the right road  
Once more for love and for hope  
For fate not known  
The last story unfold!_**

**_One more time, rewind  
I'll find another way back here  
On this memories, I reflect  
I conceive a better plan from here_**

**_One more time, rewind  
I'll find another wa-a-a-ay back here._**

**_Rarely do we ask why but time will tell  
Does the darkness sow itself into each journey?  
When the darkness finds us, don't dare! We dwell!  
For the happiness we seek is sewn while moving._**

**_Rarely do we ask why but time will tell (Worry not, worry not, go! When it comes, when it comes, fight!)  
Does the darkness sow itself into each journey? (What is right? What is right? Love! Take a step, take a step, Live!)  
When the darkness finds us, don't dare! We dwell! (Worry not, worry not, go! When it comes, when it comes, fight!)  
For the happiness we seek is sewn while moving. (What is right? What is right? Love! Take a step, take a step, Live!)_**

**_One more time, rewind  
I'll find another way back here  
On this memories, I reflect  
I conceive a better plan from here_**

**_One more time, rewind  
I'll find another way back here  
On this memories, I reflect  
I conceive a better plan from here  
One more time, rewind  
I'll find another way back here  
On this memories, I reflect  
I conceive a better plan from here_**

**_One more time, rewind… dniwer…  
_**  
DAWN OF INJUSTICE: RETURN OF THE MAVERICK. COMING SPRING 2020!

Vector/Project V's voice: Project E… we are one of the same kind… together we'll be as one… we are inevitable!


End file.
